Taming the Beast Within
by Chaytons Angel
Summary: He knew what would happen if his wolf didn't have the calming effect of a mate. When Leah is killed, will Bran find himself lost in the berserker, or will he find his salvation in the arms of someone who has suffered loss as well? Rating will go up as story progresses.
1. Chapter One

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be.

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Asil that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home, which features Ben and an OC. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me.

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

Aria Kinsley was an old wolf. Not as old as some but she was older than most of the wolves in her London Pack. Many speculated about her heritage because she didn't talk about it much. With her fair skin, eyes more gray than blue, and black hair that hung in thick curls past her waist, she could have come from almost anywhere in Europe. She was a perfect blending of her parents with her father's fair skin and her mother's hair and eyes. Edward Blackwood was an Englishman holidaying in Athens when he met, wooed, and married Octavia Theodopolus and moved her back to England with him. Her parents had been gone a long time now but Aria still thought of them fondly. She was the only one of their six children who'd never had children of her own. She'd had to leave her family behind when she was attacked and changed, but she kept tabs on the descendants of her siblings.

She'd had a mate once. Jacob Kinsley. He'd been her entire world, the wolf who'd helped her come to terms with her attack, and helped her to understand what she was. He'd been third in the pack until thirty years ago when he was challenged by the wolf just beneath him in the pack hierarchy. For the European wolves challenges were to the death, and when her mate lost, a light had gone out in her world. Losing him had nearly destroyed her and she'd been alone ever since. She'd had unmated wolves sniff at her from time to time but neither she nor her wold was interested.

As often happened with older wolves, Aria found herself becoming increasingly unstable. She'd thought long and hard about it before she'd decided to approach her alpha about ending her life, but she'd not gotten the chance to. When word reached Europe that Bran Cornick, Marrok of the North American werewolf packs, was bringing the wolves into the open there was an uproar. Not every pack lived in an area where coming out wouldn't put them at risk. Delegates from many of the packs went to the US to meet with him, Aria's alpha was one of them, and due to events that none of the London pack saw coming, he was killed. Aria knew the new alpha, a man she'd known for many years, would never honor her request even if she begged him. Winston Frost cherished his friends and he didn't have it in him to kill her. He'd been Arthur's second and when Arthur died it threw the pack into turmoil until he stepped in to take over. So far no one wanted to challenge him for control.

It didn't take long for news to spread. The Marrok was allowing any wolf who wanted to migrate to one of the North American packs within the next five years to do so without all of the usual requirements. The only requirement was they had to obey the rules laid out for all of the wolves under the Marrok's rule, and none of them could be lone wolves. They had to join a pack. Even whole packs could migrate and would be given land where no pack was set up yet. Anyone who migrated would have both the protection and aid of the Marrok. It came as a shock because everyone knew Bran Cornick had strict rules for migrating into his territory and some wolves who asked were turned down because he felt they would be detrimental to the safety of his wolves.

As soon as she heard about the offer she started thinking about it. She'd not been truly happy for a long time. That was part of the reason she'd considered asking to have her life ended. The more she thought about migrating the more she liked the idea. Maybe this was what she needed. Maybe she just needed a change in her life to ease some of the instability she felt. 

* * *

Aria waited until the pack was together preparing for a run under the new moon to approach her alpha. "Winston? Can I speak to you for a moment before we go?" she asked softly.

"Of course Aria. What's on your mind?" he replied. "And don't tell me you want me to kill you because you're tired and want to die, because I can't do it," he added.

Aria smiled a little. "No, that's not it. I've been thinking about the offer that Bran Cornick made to the European wolves due to his decision to bring the wolves out into the open. I want to go to the US. For good." She knew her request would come as a shock.

Winston stared at her. He'd not seen that coming. "Are you sure about this Aria? London's been your home for a very long time. I'd hate for you to leave and come to regret it because you miss it too much."

"I know, and believe me I didn't come to this decision lightly." She sighed softly. "There are still too many memories here, painful memories. Every time I look at Nick all I see is my Jacob's blood all over him when Nick ripped his throat out. If I'd had a gun with me that night, with silver bullets in it, I would have killed Nick, consequences be damned. If I'm completely honest, Winston, lately I've been fantasizing about doing exactly that. You have been a good friend to me, you and your Sarah have been my rock for years, but I need to stand on my own two feet again. And I know if I don't leave I'm going to end up doing something that I can't be forgiven for. I won't damage our friendship like that. I won't be that selfish, because we both know, if I kill him, you'll have no choice but to punish me, and the punishment for that is death. That is the only way you wouldn't end up being challenged. It would haunt me even in the afterlife if something I did took you from Sarah." There were tears in her eyes at the very thought of it.

Winston hugged her and held her for a moment, because he knew she needed it. "Why didn't you tell me it was that bad?" he asked.

"You know me, I don't want to burden others with my issues. Besides, you've had so much to deal with since taking over as Alpha, getting the pack in order and things moving smoothly again, I didn't want to add to the stress."

"You could never be a burden, luv," he chastised. "I'll make some calls. Do you have a pack in mind? Or are you open to going wherever they decide you'd best fit in?"

Arai gave him a look that said 'You should already know the answer to that, silly man'. "The Marrok, of course," she replied. "If they'll have me. I know the reputation of bran Cornick's pack. Many are wolves who are struggling with adapting to the world, or those like me who are older and have become a bit... flaky, shall we say. That way, if I ever **do** become a danger to others, I will be where I need to be in order to be dealt with swiftly."

Winston shook his head. "I should have guessed that. You'd never let yourself get that far gone aria. We both know it. That's why you've come to me now. I'll call and let you know as soon as things are settled. Now, let's go for that run. The others are waiting." He moved to where his mate was waiting, her wolf watching them closely, and undressed to shift.

Aria felt lighter than she had in a while. With the decision made she stripped and shifted to join her pack for what could possibly be her last run with them. Nick got too close to her and she snarled at him. He'd been after her for months now. He'd never felt the mate bond before so he didn't understand why she still hated him all these years later. True she could have requested a relocation to the other London pack, but she didn't know many of the wolves there and she would have still risked running into him while out and it wouldn't have mattered. When Nick started to snap at her Winston growled and the other wolf left her alone. Yes, she needed to get away before she killed Nick and signed her own death sentence.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be.

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Asil that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home, which features Ben and an OC. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me.

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

Aria was getting restless. It had been three weeks since she'd talked to Winston about her decision and so far nothing had come of it. She wondered if he was dragging it out because he was reluctant to see her go. They'd been friends for a lot of years, it would make sense if he was reluctant, but she knew her sanity would not last much longer if she was forced to see Nick all the time. 

They were having a pack meeting that night and she decided she would ask about it then. Maybe there was a reason it was taking so long. She did know that the US liked to make it difficult for people to relocate there, maybe that was the hold up. To distract herself she spent the entire day sorting through all the things she and Jacob had acquired together over their long lives, deciding on what to take and what to leave behind to be distributed to anyone in need, be they pack or just a member of the community. It would be hard, she knew, but if she wanted a fresh start she would need to finally remove her wedding ring. The heartache of that decision was a physical pain and tears spilled down her cheeks as she slipped it off. It went into the jewelry box with the precious heirlooms she had that once belonged to her mother and then placed the box into one of the large boxes she would be taking with her. 

She ate a quiet meal surrounded by boxes and then took a quick shower. As she walked past the wall safe she stopped, opened it, and removed the gun she kept there. It was loaded with regular bullets, not silver, although there was a small box of them in the safe as well. She wasn't sure what compelled her to take it with her. Was it premonition or just paranoia? Nick had become increasingly aggressive in his pursuit of her despite her continued refusal. If she was completely honest with herself, she was afraid of him. Yes she was a werewolf, yes she was a dominant, but she was also female and males naturally had more muscle mass and strength. In a physical challenge he would overpower her. 

When Aria arrived at the building that was built out of the city for the pack to conduct business she noticed that only a few members were there. Unfortunately Winston wasn't one of them but Nick was. She tried to slip in without him seeing her and quickly headed to one of the smaller rooms. But Nick was watching for her. He knew she always arrived early and he made sure he was there first. He followed her on silent feet and slipped into the room behind her. She didn't hear him but she did hear the lock clicking into place. 

Aria spun around at the click and backed away from him. Not exactly a dominant thing to do, and definitely not smart when the other person was a dominant male wolf, but she couldn't help her initial reaction to him. So she tried to ignore it and sound like she wasn't bothered by him even though she was certain he knew she was. "Go away Nick. I've told you repeatedly I will never be interested in you. This isn't a case of a dominant wolf fighting against another dominant. You murdered my mate and just looking at you makes me sick." 

Nick growled and crossed the room. "I didn't murder anyone and you know it. I challenged him for third and I won. Its not my fault your mate got weak as he got older. Its time to get over it Aria. It was a long damn time ago, luv. And you're too good to be at the bottom of the pack order. You deserve to be in a place of power and I can give you that. With Arthur gone and Winston taking over, it moved me into second. I don't want to lead the pack, that's a headache he can have, so don't go thinking I'm going to challenge him. But second is a damn good place for a woman like you. You know the other males aren't going to leave you alone until you tie yourself to someone who can protect you. Like me. Eventually they'll start pressuring you, and there's only so much Winston can do to stop it with you being unmated. Besides, I can do things to you in bed that will blow your mind. Ask some of my conquests." 

Aria tried to remain polite. "Yes, you challenged him, and you could have been an honorable man when he tried to yield to you. He would have willingly bowed out and given up his position of third to save me from the total devastation of losing the other half of my soul. But you wouldn't accept anything but total defeat and you killed him. I'm not interested in having anything to do with you. Ever. Why can't you get that through your thick skull?" she growled. Bad move, she knew it the instant she saw his wolf in his eyes. She'd just essentially issued a challenge of dominance to a very dominant male. 

Nick had had enough of playing games. When she growled, it caused his wolf to rise at the challenge in her voice. He was faster than she was and before she could run to the door he was on her. He grabbed her and pinned her against the wall. Then he kissed her, roughly, and for a moment he lost himself in the sensation of her lips. 

When she was grabbed she froze then started struggling to get away. Or to get her arms free to fight back. Something. She screamed when he ended the kiss and managed to get her hand into her bag. Without thinking about it she curled her fingers around the handle of her gun and squeezed the trigger, shooting him through her bag and ruining it. It was just lucky for him she'd not switched out the bullets. He wouldn't die but it was going to hurt like hell until he healed. Gut shots were extremely painful. 

* * *

Winston saw both Aria's car and Nick's in the lot and inwardly groaned. He had a bad feeling he was going to have a mess to clean up. As he headed inside he turned to his mate. "Sarah, stay here." He didn't want her in harm's way in case things got bad. "Has anyone seen Aria?" he asked the wolves already there once they'd entered the large meeting hall. 

"She went down the hall just a few minutes ago with Nick on her heels. I thought she hated him," one of the others said. 

Before Winston could reply there was a scram and the sound of a gun going off. "Oh bloody hell," he growled and tore off down the hall. 

* * *

Aria stood frozen in place staring at the would in his stomach and the blood pouring out of it. She'd reacted to him refusing to let her go, she hadn't been able to attack physically so her mind latched onto the only thing she'd had. The gun. But she'd never shot anyone before. Never even attacked anyone before, and seeing the gaping wound and blood, she was numb. She barely registered the sound of the door rattling before it was kicked in. 

* * *

When he found the door locked Winston knew he'd found the right room. He kicked it in and rushed inside, several wolves following him. He took in the scene and hoped to hell she hadn't just ruined all of her plans, all of the plans he'd worked for three weeks to iron out for her. "Please tell me you didn't shoot him with silver." 

"I didn't shoot him with silver," she replied woodenly. "But part of me wishes I had," she added. 

"No, no you don't, because then I would have to kill you instead of getting to put you on a plane bound for Missoula, Montana." 

She actually slumped against the wall at that. She didn't even register the other wolves coming to help Winston tend to Nick's wound. Nor did she at first realize Sarah was there trying to get her out of there so she didn't have to look at it anymore. She let Sarah take the gun from her and hand it over to Winston before being led to another room. 

"Shh, its alright now Aria," Sarah cooed. "Winston worked as fast as he could to make the arrangements that will take you to Montana and your new pack. Don't worry about Nick, he'll heal and with any luck he'll think twice before he tries to pressure a female wolf to accept him again." She snickered softly. "I can just imagine the look on his face when you shot him. But where on earth did you get the gun?" she asked. 

Aria blinked and then laughed softly. Leave it to Sarah to put things into perspective. "I'm going to miss you Sarah. I got it several years ago, when we were having those break-ins in my neighborhood. Since I couldn't very well use my wolf to subdue anyone who might break in, I got the gun as a deterrent. When things settled down I put it in the wall safe. I had silver bullets Sarah. I almost loaded it with them... it would have ruined everything if I had. I don't even know why I brought it. I just felt... compelled to." 

Sarah hugged her. "You'll be missed too, but you better keep in touch, you hear?" She looked thoughtful a moment. "I remember that. Winston and I were worried about you being in that house all alone. Sometimes our instincts know when there's danger coming even if we don't realize it ourselves," she added. "Don't fret over it too much though." 

"Of course I'll keep in touch," Aria promised. "And if I decide I just can't do this anymore, that I'm just too tired to go on, I'll call and say goodbye first. I would never leave you and Winston to find out after the fact." 

"Oh please. As if you'd really do that. You're too bloody stubborn to give up like that," Sarah replied. "After losing Sunny like we did... you know it will be hard letting you go too, don't you? Sunny wasn't pack, not officially, but we all loved her and you're loved just as much by this pack. You've been a part of it longer than almost every one of us. You, Jacob, Arthur, and Winston, you were the original four, all the others have left us one way or another. So you better stay in touch or I will personally come to Montana and kick your arse," she said. 

Aria laughed. "Yes ma'am." She knew Sarah would do it. "I know I'll be missed, and I'll miss almost everyone too, but.. I have to do this, for the sake of my sanity." 

Nick was taken to one of the safe rooms to heal where he wouldn't endanger anyone if his wolf took over for a time, and after collecting his mate and Aria Winston ushered everyone into the meeting hall and called it to order. "I called everyone here to share some news that will no doubt sadden all of you. A few weeks ago, our dear Aria approached me with a request to relocate to the States. I have spent the last three weeks ironing out the details, and assuring her new alpha, the Marrok, that her request is genuine, not a ploy to get back at the wolf who killed Arthur, and tonight we will be saying goodbye to her." The news shocked all of them and there was a lot of 'why?' being asked. 

Aria stepped forward to explain. "I know I have been here for a very long time. I was there when all of you were brought into the pack by Arthur, I was there at my mate's side to help some of you to control your wolves until you learned how to do it yourselves, and I am going to miss all of you. But... if I stay I will lose my sanity. If that happens, no one will be safe, not even pack. And it would force Winston to do something that would damage a part of him." She paused before continuing. "If I'd put the silver bullets in my gun tonight, like I'd considered before leaving, he'd be forced to do that now. I will never forgive Nick for killing Jacob. I saw the look he gave Nick before the final blow. He was submissive toward him, he'd been beaten and he didn't want to die and leave me, but Nick refused to give even a little. It wasn't enough to break Jacob, he'd always been jealous of him for his position, he wanted Jacob gone. Whenever I look at him, I see my mate's death. This relocation is for the best, for everyone." She was overwhelmed by the hugs and well wishes she received, by the mournful way her pack howled when Winston performed the painful ceremony severing her tie to the pack, and by the time she left she was overcome with emotion herself. It was done. She was finally closing a painful chapter in her life and looking forward to what may lie ahead.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be.

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Asil that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home, which features Ben and an OC. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me.

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

Few people would look at Bran Cornick and think he was the most powerful werewolf in North America. He could give off this laid-back vibe that almost made him seem submissive, and then he'd turn around and rip your throat out in a second if it was warranted. He did it deliberately and enjoyed keeping people guessing. 

He was sitting at the desk in his study, going over some minor issues they'd had with one of the packs in Georgia and debating on whether or not it was something he would need to send Charles out to look into. When he received a call from London on his private line he was perplexed. The number wasn't familiar so he knew it wasn't the Alpha from the London pack that hadn't attended the meeting. If it was the new Alpha from Arthur's old pack seeking retribution he was out of luck. "Cornick," he said when he answered the phone. 

"Greetings Marrok of North America," a male British voice said. "I am Winston Frost, Alpha of the London Pack that was, until recently, controlled by Arthur Madden. But his death is not why I am calling you. I am calling on behalf of one of my wolves. She's an old wolf, as dominant as her mate had been before he was challenged for third and lost several decades ago, and she wishes to relocate to the states. To your pack, specifically."

Bran listened until the other man was done talking. It was interesting that the man seemed undisturbed about Arthur's death, but then they did make sure that everyone knew exactly what happened, including Arthur having his own mate killed by vampires so he could kill Charles and kidnap Anna and take her back to England with him. They left out that he'd plotted to kill Bran as well. "Why my pack?" he questioned. 

"I'll be completely honest with you. Aria has had some moments of instability. We all know it happens sometimes with the older wolves. Just look what happened to Arthur. I've known Aria a long time, too many years to count. When her mate died it was my mate and I who helped her through it until she was able to be on her own again. I don't know that I could bring myself to do what needs to be done if she ever snaps for good. She chose your pack because she knows if she ever loses all control of her wolf it can be dealt with before anyone gets hurt. She's a good woman, it would break her if she ever hurt anyone and remembered doing it. I'm asking you, one Alpha to another, take her in." 

"Make the arrangements. She will have to fly into Missoula, its the closest commercial airport to us, and tell her to be sure to bring warm clothing and a coat. Winter is just starting but we've already had a good bit of snow with more on the way. I will have someone meet her and bring her the rest of the way here. We will cover the cost of the flight as well as shipping of anything she wants to bring with her. Call me back when you have all the information." 

* * *

Three weeks after the call he received the flight information for the woman, along with shipping information for her belongings to be sent over. He wired the necessary funds to cover everything plus a little extra for the London Alpha to disperse to his members as he saw fit. Why the extra? He couldn't really say why, he'd just done it. He sent Charles and Anna to meet her. Charles flew to the private airstrip outside of Missoula then rented a 4-wheel drive SUV to pick her up. He would fly them back once they'd gotten her. They already had a house for her to move into when she arrived. It had been empty for several years after the family moved away when one of their son's attempted the change and didn't survive. Most families stayed, but Bran had assisted them in their move and they would never want for anything. He took care of his people. It was opened up to air out and cleared of dust before borrowed furnishings were put in the house until hers could arrive. With the weather, her things could end up sitting in storage for a few months while they brought them a load at a time via pickup truck. 

* * *

After the ceremony ended Aria returned to her home and finished her packing in earnest. Two days later the things she was taking with her were loaded into a moving van and taken to the freight yard where they would be packed into large crates and then shipped to Montana. Everything else was given away. She took one last look around the house she'd called home for so many years and felt... peace. This was the right decision. Winston and Sarah drove her to the airport and waited until she had to go on to her gate. Tears were shed as she bid them goodbye. When her flight was called she felt a spike of panic and then it was gone. There was no turning back. 

The flight seemed to take forever, which was rough on her wolf. She had to force it down several times when she started to feel claustrophobic. Fifteen and a half hours, with a stop in Denver to switch planes, had her feeling jittery by the time she landed in Missoula. At least she'd been in first class, where it wasn't as cramped, but she practically ran down the gangway to get away from the plane. 

* * *

Charles and Anna arrived at the airport half an hour before Aria's flight landed. It gave them time to get inside and get to the baggage claim where they were to meet her. They'd been sent a text with a blurry photo of the woman that showed a riotous tumble of dark curls and the side of her face. It wasn't perfect but it gave them an idea of what she looked like.

"At least we have a photo," Charles said. "I remember the last time I went to meet a woman at the airport and all I had was a first name," he added with a playful smirk at his mate.

"And you looked right past me thinking the little waif with the whiskey-colored hair couldn't possibly be the wolf who defied her Alpha to call the Marrok," she fired back.

"I am eternally grateful I was wrong about that," he growled and pulled her close as they waited. He spotted Aria before Anna did but only because he was so tall. "There she is now." He guided his mate toward the other woman and let Anna do the talking.

"Aria Kinsley?" Anna asked, her voice gentle as if she knew the woman's wolf was already straining at the close confinement it had had to deal with on the long flight.

Aria startled because she hadn't sensed their approach. "Bloody airports," she grumbled. "How is a werewolf supposed to smell anything at all in this blasted air?"

Charles chuckled. "I like you already. I wonder the same thing every time I have to be in one. I'm Charles Cornick and this is my wife, and mate, Anna. Let me get your bags for you. We'll be flying to Aspen Creek in a private plane. Its better than driving the hundred miles from Missoula in this weather, trust me. It would take a lot longer than flying will. You have a winter coat with you, right?"

Aria nodded. "Yes, I was informed I would need it. The winters in London don't get as bad as they do here but I've been in the Swiss Alps in the dead of winter. I came prepared."

"Oh, the Swiss Alps, I'll bet its beautiful there," Anna said.

"It is, especially in the winter when everything is covered in a layer of white." Aria looked at them both a moment. "I'm sorry for what our old Alpha tried to do to both of you. When we found out... Sunny was a wonderful woman who was dearly loved by the entire pack. She didn't deserve what happened to her. I want you to know none of the wolves back in London have a grudge against you for it. If the worst had happened, and he'd brought you to London, no one would have followed him. You would have been sent back home, after you were given retribution by way of his head on a platter," she said with a growl.

"Thank you for that," Anna said sincerely. "I admit, I was worried about hard feelings.. or that they'd expect Charles to take over as Alpha, since he was the one who killed him," she added.

"Don't mention it. So, its true you're an Omega," she said after a moment. "If Sunny had been savaged and survived it she would have been too. That's why we were all stunned he let her be killed by vampires. He was truly lost to his delusions. The pack is in good hands though, so no need to worry they'll want you two to relocate there and take over."

"It sounds like you were really close to your old pack, why did you want to leave?" Anna asked as they headed to the SUV.

"I'm old and tired and I kept fantasizing about killing the wolf who challenged my mate for third thirty years ago and won. I shot him in the stomach a few nights ago. Of course, we were both at fault. He kept pursuing me even though I told him repeatedly to go to hell and then, like a bloody fool, my wolf challenged him to a battle of dominance. There was no way his wolf could resist. He had this crazy idea in his head that if he got my wolf to submit then I'd accept him. Don't worry, I didn't kill him or I wouldn't be here. The gun was loaded with lead bullets, not silver. The next time it might have been though."

"I don't blame you," Anna replied. "If Arthur had killed Charles, I'd have killed him for it,"she growled. She was an Omega but that didn't mean she wouldn't hurt, or kill, someone who threatened her mate or the people she cared about. She'd killed the witch, Mariposa, like it was nothing because she'd been hurting her family.

"She'd have made him beg for it too," Charles said glancing at his mate. "She took on a witch who'd live for centuries through very black magic, Arthur would have been nothing," he added proudly. "But it all worked out. Once we get back to Aspen Creek we'll take you to the Marrok first, then to the house we've cleaned up for you. It belonged to one of our people who didn't survive the change. We do things differently in Aspen Creek. The whole town knows who we are, what we are, and we keep them safe. Every October we allow those men and women who have reached adulthood and want to risk it, the chance to be changed. Some make it, some don't, and we all mourn the ones who don't."

Aria listened quietly. "Why do they try when they know they could die and leave their families to grieve?"

"For some of them they feel the risk is worth it. If they survive then their families are set, financially, for life. They become pack and that opens them up to pack finances."

"Ah, so for some it is the promise of money. I suppose I can understand that." She fell silent on the short drive to the private airstrip, her thoughts on the coming changes in her life with her decision to move there. 

* * *

All too soon they were airborne again. This time she was more comfortable with just her and Anna in the passenger area of the plane, since Charles was flying. Of course part of that could be because it was Anna, and she naturally had a calming effect on other wolves. They talked a bit and when they got close Anna looked out the window.

"See down there, that's home. Aspen Creek. Its not huge, we have a population of roughly 500, with 70 of them werewolves, but the people will welcome you with open arms because you're pack."

Aria watched the tiny town as they got closer and closer. To the untrained eye it didn't look like much, four buildings, but she could see the homes nestled in the surrounding trees to give the entire town a secluded feel. Everything she could see, including the trees, was covered in white. "Its lovely," she admitted. She was suddenly anxious to land and meet the legendary Bran Cornick. She and her mate had talked about the man once. They'd wondered what kind of man he must be to have that much power. 'Looks like I'll get to find out' she said to herself.

"So, a few things you need to know," Anna said, interrupting her musings. First, we have a number of older wolves who found themselves struggling with dealing with the world and all its changes and they've come to Aspen Creek for refuge. Which you probably already knew that part. However, you might not know that one of those wolves is Asil. Some call him The Moor."

Aria turned her attention to Anna and her eyes widened. "The Moor is one of your pack members? It seems I will be meeting two legends instead of one." At the look Anna gave her Aria explained. "Bran Cornick is a legend among the European wolves just as much as The Moor is. Many wonder what kind of man he is to be able to keep so many wolves under control." Bran Cornick had to be one hell of a dominant wolf to keep The Moor in line.

Anna laughed. "You should see the look on your face. Such awe," she said. "Bran is.. its hard to explain. You'll understand what I mean when you meet him," she added then sobered. "One more thing. Bran's mate, Leah. She can be... difficult." She heard the noise her husband made at that and rolled her eyes. "To be completely honest, she's selfish, self-centered, shallow, and prone to tantrums. She hates me with a passion because I'm the only one she can't make cower. Well, me and Thea. She's the other Omega in our pack. That's a story for another day though. Anyway, the more dominant you are the more she'll try to put you under her boot heel. If you were a male you could easily be an Alpha's second or third, I can sense how dominant a wolf is when I meet them, and Leah will zero in on that. She knows if she wasn't Bran's mate she wouldn't have the power she does because by herself she's not very dominant. If she pisses you off, try to not insult her, especially within Bran's hearing. He knows how she is but he will not let anyone be rude to her, not even Charles. She loves to dig at Charles until he snaps just to make Bran jump on him for it."

Aria listened and she knew she and the Alpha's mate were going to butt heads. But she'd dealt with women like her before. "Oh, don't worry, I know how to deal with her type. There's an art to it. You can 'obey' because you have to all while carrying an air of superiority that tells them no matter what they do they will always be beneath you. And its so subtle that they can't accuse you of anything."

"Honey, is it bad that I can't wait for Aria to put Leah in her place?" Anna called out.

"If it is we can be bad together because I can't wait to see that either," Charles replied.

Anna giggled as the plane bumped when it finally met the ground and taxied to a stop outside of the hanger. "I'll get the truck warming up while you get Aria's bags and take care of the plane," she told her husband.

When the plane stopped Aria slipped her coat back on, tugged on her thick gloves, and pulled the hood up on her coat to shield her from the wind. It was colder there in the higher elevation and she shivered as she wrapped the coat tighter around her and followed Anna to the truck.

"So is that something you've always been able to do or did you develop that little skill of defiance over time?" Anna asked.

"I think I always had it to an extent, but I became more skilled at it after I was changed. It's the best way to put those who are full of themselves in their place without starting a fight," she replied after getting in on the passenger side.

Charles stowed Aria's luggage in the back of the truck, got the plane locked down and refueled, and moved to the driver's side door. He didn't say anything, just waited until Anna scooted over to the middle of the seat, and climbed in.

"I keep trying to get him to let me drive in the winter but he'll only do it if he absolutely has to."

"That's a dominant male for you, always has to be in control. My Jacob was like that. You'd think with us both being so dominant we would have had issues but my wolf was content to let him lead." She sighed softly. "Part of the reason I wanted to leave was because the memories were so painful. I'd lived in London my entire life and we'd lived in that house since we got married, it was... hard. It was time to let go and move on but I knew I couldn't do that surrounded by all the things that reminded me of him. The night he fought Nicholas, he told me if he was defeated and the worst happened, he didn't want me to mourn him forever, and he didn't want me to do anything stupid like taking a walk into the Thames to join him. Looking back, I think he knew Nick was the stronger wolf, and he knew if he didn't make me promise on both accounts, I would follow him in death the first chance I got."

"Why didn't he yield?" Anna asked.

"Yielding isn't.. wasn't an option back then. Not really. Sometimes the defeated wolf would be allowed to live but the choice fell to the one who won. Nick had no desire to let Jacob yield to him. Usually you fought until one of you was dead. Winston, the new Alpha, has adopted some of the rules for the North American wolves, including the one that says yielding is now an option and if a wolf yields it has to be honored. The only exception is for Alpha. He felt it was the only way the others wouldn't rebel against the changes he's made. The victor can still accept a yield but he isn't required to do so."

"He and Da should talk if he really wants to bring about change. Da can give him a lot of tips," Charles said.

"When I call later to let them know I made it safely I'll be sure to pass that along." She grew quiet as they neared a large house that could only be the home of the Marrok and her new Alpha.

The front door opened before they reached it and a blonde man ushered them inside. "I see you made it safely," he said and Aria realized the quiet, unassuming man in front of her was Bran Cornick.

"Of course we did. Da, this is Aria Kinsley," Charles said, introducing her.

Aria inclined her head and offered her hand in greeting. She'd met his eyes for a few seconds and dropped them. You never stared a dominant wolf in the eyes, not unless you wanted a fight on your hands. "Thank you for granting my request to relocate here."

"Any wolf who wants to come to the US is welcome. If you will follow me we will discuss what is expected of you," Bran replied after a brief handshake.

Leah took that opportunity to make an appearance. "Oh, its you," she said dismissively to Anna and Charles. "I thought it was someone important." She turned her back on them to take in the woman they'd gone to pick up. Right away her wolf sensed the other woman's dominance. "So, this is her huh? I'm not impressed. I thought we were getting something of value," she said.

Aria lifted her chin slightly and smiled sweetly at her. It was a mocking smile given Leah's comment. Her gaze flicked over Leah as if assessing her and then she promptly ignored her. "Anna was kind enough to fill me in a bit on the pack structure but I look forward to discussing it with you further, Alpha."

Leah was livid. How dare her! Who did this bitch think she was? "Do you have any idea who I am?" she hissed.

Again Aria gave her that dismissive flick of her eyes. "You are the Marrok's mate. However, as I am not pack, officially, I am not pack bound to you. It would be most prudent to discuss what is expected with the Alpha of the Marrok prior to joining, would it not?" She tipped her head. "I recall one of the requirements for a single wolf migrating is integration into an already established pack, and that the integration should be done as soon as possible, for the safety of all concerned. Am I wrong about that?" she asked, looking at Bran. "If I am misinformed than I offer my humblest apologies to the Marrok who is to be my Alpha."

Anna and Charles stared at Aria. Without ever uttering a single insulting word she'd managed to dismiss Leah as if she didn't matter, all while speaking respectfully to Bran and even offering an apology if her information was wrong. The woman was good. There was nothing Leah could accuse her of without looking petty and childish.

Leah growled and Bran gave her a look that made her hunch up a bit before she turned and stomped off.

"We'll wait until you're done talking Da and then drive Aria to the house," Charles said and led his mate into the formal living room. Why there? It put them in direct line of his study as well as the front door.

"This way Ms. Kinsley," Bran said, leading her to his study. He didn't admit it or show it but he'd been amused with the way Aria handled his mate. She'd done it in a way he couldn't reprimand her for it. There were bound to be sparks between the two women. Aria was naturally the more dominant of the two and he knew how difficult Leah could be.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. 

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Asil that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home, which features Ben and an OC. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me. 

**P.S.S.** I would like to thank melissa, book-lover2873, and pinknose1 for their kind reviews. Any writer, no matter if they're a best selling author or a mere fanfic writer, likes to know that others, besides themselves, are enjoying their work. 

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

Leah was fuming as she reached her rooms and slammed the door. "That arrogant British bitch! Who in the hell does she think she is?" She paced her room and growled. She had half a mind to barge into her mate's study, knock that arrogant snob on her ass, and dare her to retaliate. She needed to get out of the house before she acted on the urge. 

The one thing that could put her in a better mood was shopping. She could be in Missoula in under two hours, depending on the roads. That snobby bitch might think her shit didn't stink but she would never have the kind of financial security Leah had as Bran's mate. 

Leah grabbed her purse and stalked downstairs to the front door and the closet where her winter coat hung. She'd all but forgotten Anna and Charles were still there. "Going out?" she heard Anna say and started to ignore her. "Missoula," she finally snarled. 

Anna arched a brow at Leah's anger. She was going to milk it for all it was worth, obviously. "Have fun," she said cheerily and tried to not laugh at the growl she received. 

"You might want to rethink that," Charles said. "The roads are pretty bad." 

"I am quite capable of driving in the snow," Leah replied and left. 

"Da's liable to throttle her if she wrecks that car," Charles commented. 

* * *

Bran escorted Aria into his study and motioned to a chair before sitting behind the desk. "First, let me say I was a bit surprised anyone from Arthur's old pack would want to come here, considering it was my son who killed him. The new Alpha tells me you've had moments of instability and feared for the safety of those around you?" he asked, studying her. 

"I already told Charles and Anna that no one in my old pack holds a grudge against him for that. What Arthur did, and tried to do, was unforgivable. His mate, Sunny, was well loved by all of us and she deserved so much more than to be ravaged by vampires he'd hired himself. Had he succeeded his head would have been delivered to you, via Anna, so you would know retribution had been paid." Aria sighed softly. "Instability is one way to put it. Thirty years ago my mate was Arthur's third. He was a good man and he always put the pack first. He was challenged for his position and lost. Even though yielding was mostly unheard of, it did happen, and he tried to show his challenger that he submitted to his dominance, but Nicholas refused to show mercy and ripped his throat out. I'd begun to fantasize about all the ways I could kill Nick. Three nights ago, just before Winston informed the pack I was leaving, Nick cornered me because he had it in his head I was just challenging him to make my wolf submit, and I shot him in the stomach. The bullets were lead but I'd almost put the silver ones I had in it instead. I honestly believe that if you hadn't honored my request the time would have come, very soon, that I would have gone into another pack's territory and forced them to kill me. I was losing myself to the anger and resentment." 

"Why not ask the Alpha to kill you?" he asked. The man had told him his side of it but he wanted to know if their views matched. 

"I've known Winston and his mate Sarah for a very long time. They helped me through the worst of it after my mate's death. He wouldn't have been able to bring himself to honor the request." 

"And you know, should the need arise, I won't hesitate. That's very practical of you." 

"I do. Your reputation for doing what needs to be done to keep your wolves safe is well known," she confessed. 

* * *

Leah roared through town ignoring anyone she passed on the way out. Fat wet flakes fell from the overcast gray clouds and clung to her windshield despite the wipers going full blast. She usually paid more attention to her speed, and the road, but not today. Today she was too angry to even think straight. The road leading out of Aspen Creek had several sharp, winding curves that required a much slower speed than she was traveling at. Thanks to the falling snow Leah didn't realize she was so close to one of them before it was too late. Just as she hit the curve she slid in a patch of ice and lost control of the wheel. She grabbed it and over-corrected and screamed when the car flipped. The rag-top on her convertible was torn off and the metal frame was mangled. The car continued to roll and part of the mangled frame cut into the side of her neck, causing her to gasp in pain. It wasn't life threatening, she was a werewolf, she could heal that, but it still hurt. The car hit a boulder and part of the steering column snapped off. A metal rod came loose and as the car made its final flip it pierced her chest, going through her heart and out her back, impaling her. 'Bran!' She tried to scream his name but no sound came out. The pain faded to numbness and then there was nothing. 

* * *

"_I do. Your reputation for doing what needs to be done to keep your wolves safe is well known," she confessed._

Bran studied the woman across form him. "We have a few rules here. If you have trouble with anyone you bring it either to Charles or myself. Some of our older wolves can be tricky to deal with, especially with you being an unmated female. They might get a little aggressive because they come from a time when females were to be sheltered, not allowed to live alone. If you need anything, again let us know. Your things will arrive sometime this week, but it may take time to get everything here, given the snow. For the time being the house we've set aside for you has been furnished with items pack members and townspeople have offered for your use. Everyone who lives in Aspen Creek knows what we are. Many of the families have lived here for generations. You'll find, once you've settled in, that we're one big family." 

Aria smiled at that. "That sounds lovely, really. That was the one thing I always hated; having to hide what I was from everyone I knew. After my change, I had to let my family think I was dead. I watched from a distance as my parents aged and then died, watched as my brothers and sisters married, had children, and aged as well. I've kept tabs on their descendants but I never approached any of them. Maybe with the changes, with the wolves in the open, one day I will." 

"It'll get easier for others now that the wolves are out," he agreed. "I'll show you to the living room where Anna and Charles are waiting for you to take you to your new home. Tomorrow we will bring the pack together and perform the ceremony. I'm sure with the long flight, jet lag will catch up to you soon and you'll appreciate the chance to rest first." Bran stood and started to move around his desk when he froze. "Leah?" The bond between them wasn't as strong as it was with wolves like Charles and Anna who loved each other, but he could always feel his mate if he wanted to. Reaching out to her he felt her terror and pain and stumbled. 

Aria watched him. Was his mate up to mischief? When Bran stumbled, however, she knew what was happening. She'd lived through it. "Charles!" she yelled, knowing he'd hear her. 

Charles was waiting patiently for them to finish when he felt his father's distress. At least he thought it was his father's distress until he looked at his mate and saw she felt it too. It was Aria's voice that had him charging into the room though. "Da?" 

"Where's Leah?" Bran panted. 

"She said she was going to Missoula. I told her the roads were bad and she ignored me." It dawned on him what was going on and he headed for the front door. "Anna, stay with Da," he growled. As soon as he was outside he shifted. He could cover more ground that way. 

"What's happening?" Anna asked, confused. 

Aria moved to Bran's side before she answered. "It's... Leah is gone. The mate bond, when the unthinkable happens, you know it. You feel it. It doesn't matter if you're in the next room or another country. You feel it." She guided Bran to a chair. The man wasn't incapacitated but he was in shock. 

"Oh god." Anna and Leah were never going to be friends but she never would have wanted something to happen to the other woman. Immediately she was on the phone making a call to Samuel. Bran would need both of his sons right now. 

"Sam, you need to come home," she said as soon as he answered. "Your Da needs you. Leah is gone. As in forever gone from this world," she added quietly. 

"Put Da on," Sam said and she handed the phone to Bran. 

"Da? I'll be there as soon as I can. Don't you do anything you'll regret later," Samuel said in Welsh before he hung up. 

"I'm alright," Bran said but his voice sounded hollow. 

Anna ignored him and made several more calls. She sent Tag and Asil out after Charles and then had Sage go pick up Thea and come to the house in case there was a problem. With two Omegas, maybe they could keep things calm. She'd seen Bran when the berserker was in control. Mariposa had managed to subdue his human half and the beast was... feral. If things got ugly they might be able to keep him from losing it completely. 

* * *

Aria was quiet while Anna made her calls. She stayed at Bran's side and told herself it was because she'd been through that loss herself. She told herself there was no other reason behind it. If anyone understood what he was going through it was her. She was just a silent sentinel, giving as much comfort as she could with her presence. 

* * *

Charles reached the wreckage and shifted back. He knew without even checking that Leah was dead. Her eyes were open and clouded over in death and he bowed his head for a moment. He was careful as he yanked the rod out of her chest and picked her up to carry her body back to his father. He heard the sounds of an engine as he neared the road. 

"Oh shit.. is she?" Tag asked at the limp body in his arms. They'd all felt the break of a pack bond but no one knew who it was or that it was because they'd died. Sometimes wolves left the pack without any fanfare so it could have been anything. 

"Yes. Anna must have called you. We'll need to get her car, what's left of it, out of the gully but I need to get her body back to Da first." 

Tag nodded. "Hop in. I'll drive you." 

Asil pulled up at that moment. "This is not good. Go, get her to him so he can say goodbye. I'll start clearing a path to her car." She might have been a shallow, self-centered snit but she was pack. Now he knew why he'd felt that stab of pain earlier, why they'd all felt it. Things could go very badly if the Marrok reacted poorly to the loss of his mate.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. 

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Asil that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home, which features Ben and an OC. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me. 

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

Samuel drove into Aspen Creek at four in the morning. His passengers were sound asleep, their slow breathing helping him to remain calm. He was the only person who knew, first hand, how bad things could go if his Da lost control and the human part of him was swallowed by the beast. It had taken him more years than he cared to admit to pull his father back from the brink of madness after Bran had killed his own mother when she'd ordered him to kill Samuel just because she thought she had total control over her son's beast. It wasn't something Sam ever wanted to have to do again. He drove through town and took the road leading to the house his father had built years ago. He wasn't surprised to see lights on despite the early hour. 

"We're here ladies," Sam said gently after he put the car into park. His mate, Ariana, opened her eyes and made a soft sound at the size of the house. She wasn't completely over her fear of werewolves but she'd refused to let him come without her. She would face her fear and be at her mate's side during his time of need. 

From the backseat came a groan of protest and a yawn before a head of dark hair came into view. "Its too damn early," Mercy grumbled and rubbed sleep from her eyes. When Samuel called to tell her about Leah she'd told him she'd be ready when he got to her and Adam's house. There was no way she was going to stay in Finley. It was no secret Leah had hated her, in the 'I will kill you if I ever get the chance' kind of way. She'd resented Bran taking the coyote shifter in when she was a baby and resented even more that he'd shown more affection for Mercy than he had her. But this wasn't about Leah. Not directly. This was about family coming together in a time of tragedy and Bran was family. 

They were quiet as they approached the door, which opened before they reached it. Anna stood there looking tired and gave them a weak smile. "Hey. Everyone's in the family room." The house had a formal living room, which was rarely ever used, and a much more comfortable family room complete with a large fireplace. 

They slipped past Anna and headed down the hall. There were several people in the room but Samuel ignored them and went straight to his father. "How are you holding up, Da?" 

"You didn't have to drop everything and drive out last night Samuel. You could have waited for the funeral," Bran replied, ignoring the question. 

No, I couldn't. No one else knows how bad it got the last time. I know your bond with Leah wasn't as strong as it was with Blue Jay Woman, but don't give me the 'this is different' speech. She was still your mate and your wolf is still going to grieve. I also wanted to be here, Da. At least for a few days," he added. 

"Alright, son," was Bran's only reply. 

Mercy waited until Sam was done before moving to give Bran a hug. "Adam and the rest of the pack send their condolences. Luna also sends her love. She wanted to come too but she couldn't get away from work, not with finals fast approaching. She's been a good influence in the pack, especially for a particular British wolf you sent our way." 

"I knew she'd fit in there, and I knew she would continue the healing she'd begun here in a pack she could feel safe in," Bran replied. 

"You always have had a knack for knowing things. I still don't know how you do it," Mercy said then shook her head. "But enough business. How are you really, Bran?" she asked, trying to read his expression. She knew it was a waste of time though. The man had mastered the art of hiding his thoughts and feelings long before she ever existed. 

"Nothing to worry about," was his reply. He knew why his family was concerned, he even understood it, but he would be okay for a while. He wasn't fragile and having kept himself from loving Leah, her death didn't break him like it could have otherwise. His wolf would be fine for a time. He would know when he needed to start looking for a replacement. He watched his family, his sons with their mates, and those pack members, like Asil, Sage, and Thea, who'd come as soon as they'd realized who was gone, and he felt blessed. As the Marrok he had to rule the packs with an iron fist. Now that the wolves were out to the public, infractions that might have received a light punishment now had to be dealt with more harshly. Sometimes it made him feel like a monster. More than he already was, that is. To have so many people who didn't see him that way, people who cared, it made him feel very grateful. 

* * *

Aria remained at the house throughout the day and into the night. Part of it was because she had no clue where the house she was being given was located but for the most part she wanted to be there. As more members of the Aspen Creek community arrived, she and Anna took turns offering food or drinks. As the night wore on though, Aria took over completely so Anna could rest, as her mate asked her to do. Anna agreed to it, got a little rest, then was right back to helping out again. With the time difference being what it was, and jet lag not catching up to her yet, Aria was awake enough to act as 'hostess', so to speak. It was funny, in a way, because she'd only just arrived in Aspen Creek that afternoon and yet, despite technically being a 'lone wolf' until the ceremony to bind her to the Marrok, the pack not the person, she readily stepped in to help out. She was a dominant wolf but she was also a woman. Bran was grieving, even if he kept it to himself, and if she could do something to help ease the stress, she would. 

Samuel noticed the woman and wondered who she was. She'd not been there the last time he'd visited, but he had to admit that it had been a while since his last visit. "Who's the wolf helping Anna with the food?" he asked his brother. 

"Her name's Aria Kinsley, transfer from Arthur's old pack." 

Samuel gave him a look. "Is that safe?" 

"Yeah, there are no hard feelings from what she said. She arrived today, er yesterday, right before the accident," Charles replied. 

"What exactly happened?" Sam kept his voice low to keep it from being heard by everyone. Sure the others probably already knew but he didn't want to stir up any emotions in his father with his question. 

"Leah was in one of her moods. She was pissed off that she couldn't make Aria cower, Aria's the more dominant of the two and she made a point of reminding Leah she wasn't pack yet and as such she wasn't beholden to pack structure. Leah stormed off and then decided she was going to go to Missoula, most likely to spend an ungodly amount of money out of spite. As best I could tell she hit the curve too fast and slid in ice. The car flipped several times and the steering column broke. A metal rod pierced her heart and if she suffered it wasn't for long. We all felt the pain of a pack member dying, but it wasn't until Aria yelled for me, because she and Da were discussing the rules of the pack, that we knew it was Leah." 

"Damn. She always did like to drive that convertible too fast," Sam said quietly. 

Charles nodded before he spoke again. "How long do you think we'll have before things go bad?" he asked. Samuel was there when their father lost his first mate, Charles' mother Blue Jay Woman, he was the only one who might have an idea when they needed to start worrying. 

"When Da lost your mother it hit him hard because he'd loved her so deeply. It was only a few years later when his wolf chose Leah for their mate. He didn't feel as strongly about her as he did your mother so it could be quite a few years, maybe even a decade at most, before there are any real problems. However, that depends on how well he got the berserker under control after what the witch did to him. He's not talked about it, at least not to me, so it could be sooner than that. It will really depend on how tightly he reins in his emotions." 

"In other words, it could be months or years so we need to be prepared for the worst at a moment's notice. On the bright side, we now have two Omegas in the pack, so between the two of them they might be able to keep Da's beast calm." He remembered vividly how his mate used her abilities as an Omega, without really understanding them yet, to pull their father back when the witch completely suppressed his human half and the berserker was in control. 

"Two Omegas?" Sam frowned in thought. "When did that happen? I know I've been away for a while, and a bit out of touch, but I didn't realize I was that out of touch with things happening here." 

Charles chuckled. "A little while back. Do you remember when we were dealing with that rogue in the area who was killing people? Thea was the last victim, Anna and I got to her before the rogue killed her and she survived her attack. Asil's been helping her learn what it means to be an Omega, just like he's done with Anna, and damned if the old wolf isn't completely taken with the woman. Not that he's admitted to it yet. I think, if he keeps resisting, his wolf is going to get agitated with him soon." 

Samuel shook his head. "Sounds like the Moor. He's one of the most stubborn people I've ever met." He looked around the room and found his mate. She looked like she was ready to fall asleep where she stood. "Alright, I'm going to take my mate upstairs, find an empty guest room, and get some sleep. I've been up now for two days." Sometimes his job was hell but he enjoyed it. He collected his mate, who'd hovered by the doorway nervously, and headed upstairs to one of the guest rooms. 

* * *

Slowly the house began to fall silent. Pack members headed to their own homes while Mercy followed Sam's example and claimed one of the guest rooms to get some more sleep herself. Bran sat in one of the plush chairs in the family room staring at the fire Charles had built in the fireplace hours ago. The sun would be rising soon and he would have to make the arrangements for Leah's funeral. He would also have to contact his lawyer to make changes to his will and alert the bank of her demise as well, to remove her from their joint account. He was so caught up in his planning he didn't realize he wasn't alone. That was a first for Bran Cornick. 

"You should get some rest," a soft voice murmured near him. Aria felt compelled to stay when everyone else left. Charles and Anna had offered to take her to her new home but she'd declined. She reasoned that it was because she'd been through the loss of a mate so she knew what he was going through. She refused to think there was more to it than that. 

Bran showed no outward signs that she'd startled him but his pulse jumped briefly. A human would never have known it, but Aria wasn't human. Still, she didn't remark on it. "I wasn't aware you were still here, Ms. Kinsley. You should get some rest as well. Its been quite a long day for you, I'm sure." 

Aria shrugged. "The time difference is going to take some getting used to." She sat across from him so she didn't have to look down while she spoke. "I won't ask you how you're doing. For one thing, its a stupid question, given what's happened. For two, I know everyone's been asking you that and you have only two options available to you; be silent or lie and tell them you're 'fine'." At the look he gave her she shifted her gaze to the fireplace. "At least, those were my options when I lost my mate. I know everyone is different and people react differently to loss, even werewolves who lose their mates, but no one is ever really 'fine' right after the death of one so close to them." 

"Thank you. If someone asked me that one more time tonight I might have snapped." He smirked a little. "You're a very intuitive woman, Ms. Kinsley. I think I will go get that rest, after I show you to a guest room you can use for now. I'll have Charles and Anna take you to your new home after you've awakened." 

"Thank you, Marrok. Please, call me Aria," she said. "I'm sorry if... my actions earlier led to your mate's death," she added softly. She felt completely responsible for it. After all, it was her dismissal of the woman that had set her off in the first place. 

"Leah was unpredictable and prone to outbursts like the one she displayed after your arrival. If it wasn't you it would have been something else setting her off. Do not blame yourself for her death, Aria. Now, come," he said and offered his arm to escort her upstairs. 

Aria lay there awake for some time just staring up at the ceiling. Had he been trying to ease her guilt with what he'd said or were his words true? She would have to ask some of her soon-to-be pack members about it. They would know if the Marrok was speaking platitudes to set her mind at ease or if he'd been genuine about it not being her fault. True Anna had already told her that Leah was selfish, self-centered, and prone to tantrums but would that really have made her react so strongly to some trivial matter? Or did Leah storm off like that because of her dismissal of her? She pushed the thoughts away for the moment and finally let herself get some sleep. She would call Winston and Sarah after she awoke to let them know she was safe.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. 

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Asil that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home, which features Ben and an OC. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me. 

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

When her eyes finally opened Aria knew it was late afternoon. She felt stiff from sleep and stretched a bit before she slipped out of bed and retrieved her phone from her purse. She'd put it on silent while in the air and had forgotten to take it off that mode. She noticed she had several missed calls, all from Winston and Sarah, and winced. She'd needlessly worried them but she'd been a bit preoccupied. She dialed their number, mentally adding up the hours in time difference in her head and hoped they weren't asleep. 

"Aria Ophelia Blackwood Kinsley, do you have any idea how worried we've been?" a gruff voice said as soon as the other end was picked up. 

"Hello to you too, Winston," she replied. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry the two of you but things have been a bit... strained since shortly after my arrival," she added. She heard his intake of breath and continued before he could come to the wrong conclusions. She wasn't entirely sure Bran would appreciate her sharing the information but it was the only way to keep her friends from worrying. "There was an accident shortly after I arrived in Aspen Creek that claimed the life of the Alpha's mate. With all that was happening, I didn't get the chance to call and when I finally realized I hadn't I was so tired I knew I'd fall asleep while trying to talk to you." 

The breath he'd taken in, in preparation of getting angry, left him quickly. "Give Bran Cornick our condolences. You're well though? Still certain this is what you want?" he asked. 

"I will Winston," she promised. "Yes, on both counts. I can't quite explain it, Winston. Even without their Omegas near I feel calmer than I have in a long time. I honestly think much of my instability was from facing those painful memories day after day and seeing Nicholas every time the pack got together." 

"Did you say Omegas, as in more than one?" he asked incredulously. 

Aria laughed. Leave it up to Winston to catch that. "I did. They have two now, and no I don't know how. As Anna put it, that is a story for another time. Oh, while I have you on the phone, I mentioned to Charles Cornick and his mate, Anna, that you were adopting some of the rules the North American packs have to follow, and Charles suggested that if you really want to bring about change you should speak with Bran. Charles said his father could give you tips on how to do it with the least amount of resistance from the pack." 

"I'll be sure to do that, after he's had time to grieve." In the background Sarah could be heard asking for the phone from her mate. 

Aria waited until she knew the other woman had it pressed against her ear before she spoke again. "How grumpy has he been since I left?" 

"He's been an absolute bear since you left but we both know it is what was best for you. You know he's gotten protective of you since Jacob's death." Sarah paused a moment then continued. "Winston never told you this but on the morning Jacob and Nicholas were to fight, Jacob came to speak with him. He promised Jacob he would look after you, that he'd keep you safe if things went badly for Jacob in the fight. It was very hard for Winston to let you go because of that promise. But really, he's still keeping it because he made sure you were with a pack you'd be safe in. After all, all unmated female pack members belong to the Alpha, it is the Alpha's job to keep them safe, and who better to do that than Bran Cornick, one of the oldest wolves alive and one with the strength, power, and dominance to control roughly two thousand werewolves?" she pointed out. 

Aria sat on the edge of the bed as Sarah told her about the conversation between Jacob and Winston. "I never knew that. Jacob never breathed a word of it, I had no idea he'd spoken to Winston that morning. That was his way though, to make sure everything he could do was done, and then leave the rest up to fate." She wiped tears from her eyes. It was easier to talk about him now, but she knew even if she ever loved again, even if she ever found another to fill that empty place in her soul, she would always love Jacob. He'd been her first real love, and that was something a person never got over completely. 

"True, it was. That was one of the things that made him such a great third for Arthur," Sarah replied. "So, tell me, what do you think of your new Alpha?" 

The question sounded innocent enough that Aria gave it little notice. "He's not what I'd expected, if I'm completely honest. He's more. I've never met a wolf who could mask his power so completely that you would mistake him for human until you were close enough to catch his scent. Its remarkable. Yesterday, when we reached his home and he met us at the door, initially I mistook him for a submissive wolf, until Charles called him 'Da'." She thought a moment. "I get the feeling that many forget he is more than just an Alpha, more than just the Marrok. He's also a man who has to keep himself closed off because of the risk of letting others get too close. He seemed almost surprised earlier when several of his pack arrived, after they realized who it was they'd lost, just to be there for him. Oh, he didn't let it show, not physically, but I saw it in his eyes. I don't think I would have if I hadn't been looking for it though. It was just a subtle flash that was gone in an instant. I can see being who he is, maybe he feels like other than his sons those around him only see him as the one wolf who could end their existence and not as a man who can feel hope or grief or anger or any number of emotions." 

Sarah listened to her and detected the passionate tone with which Aria was using in her description of Bran Cornick. "Aria dear, just be careful with your own heart. You feel compassion because of your own loss, but try to remember that you need more than compassion to be happy." 

Aria frowned at that. "Are you suggesting you think I'm interested in him? He just lost his mate Sarah!" 

The other woman snorted. "As if that would stop your wolf if she finally decided to heed her former mate's advice and let herself feel again. Don't fret Aria, I'm sure I'm just being overly concerned for my dear friend," she said soothingly. "I should be going, that man of mine is falling asleep in the chair and we both know how cranky that makes him. Call again soon, let us know how you're adjusting to the states and your new pack." 

"Alright Sarah. You know I will. Sleep well, both of you," she replied and hung up. Damn Sarah for putting _that_ thought in her head. Was she right? Or was Sarah just hoping Aria was finally ready to move on? 

Aria shook her head to clear her thoughts. No sense in dwelling on something she didn't have an answer for. Besides, she was hungry, but a quick shower was needed first and foremost. The water was hot and it eased the rest of the stiffness from her muscles. She dressed quickly and headed downstairs, intent on going to the kitchen. She came across the dark-haired woman who'd arrived early that morning with Bran's son, Samuel, and his mate, before she reached it. "Hello, I don't think we met last night, or rather this morning," Aria said. She caught the woman's scent and arched a brow. "You aren't wolf. Or human. You don't smell like fae either. You smell..." 

"Like a coyote. I'm a walker, or at least that's what I've always called it. I can shift into a coyote but I don't get any of the nifty things werewolves get, like added strength or power." 

"A coyote among wolves. That's bloody odd. How did that happen?" If she'd been a younger wolf she might have had trouble with her wolf seeing the other woman as an interloper. 

"The short answer is I was raised here because my mother had no idea how to raise a child who could turn into a coyote. I'd rather not go into details," Mercy replied. 

"My apologies. I meant no offense. I've just never met anyone who could turn into another animal before and it seemed... strange to me. I'm Aria Kinsley, though you probably don't really care one way or another about knowing my name. I will leave you to your thoughts," she said and slid past her. 

Mercy sighed. "I'm the one who should apologize. I'm used to werewolves reacting... badly to my presence. Not to mention that I'm not particularly liked by most of the women here, werewolf and human alike, so I'm a bit on edge. Most of them dislike me either because I'm not a wolf or because Leah had hated me. I'm Mercy Hauptman. It's nice to meet you, Aria." 

"Ah, so you knew the Marrok's mate. If I may, I'd like to get a little insight from someone who knew her who was also not beholden to pack law where she was concerned." 

"Okay, what's on your mind?" Mercy asked. 

"Earlier, after everyone was gone, I told Bran I was sorry if my actions were what led to his mate's death. I'd been warned about her by Anna, on the way here, and when Leah tried to put me under her boot heel, as Anna put it, I was dismissive with her. Leah took offense to it but I did it in a way that she couldn't accuse me of being deliberately rude, which I think made her even more angry. The Marrok assured me it wasn't my fault, that if it hadn't been me setting her off something else would have. What I would like to know is, was he trying to spare me from blaming myself? Would she have stormed off at some trivial thing?" 

"Honestly? Yeah, anything could have set Leah off. Besides, even if you did piss her off, she knew full well how dangerous the roads are this time of year. She probably figured if she wrecked it wouldn't be a big deal. She'd survive and Bran would buy her a new car. It wasn't your fault." 

"Thank you for that," Aria said. Her mind was more at ease now. 

"You're British, aren't you? Which one of the London packs are you from?" Mercy asked. 

"Northern London. Our Alpha was the one killed in Seattle during the talks between the European wolves and Charles Cornick, who went in his father's place." 

"Oh, I was going to ask if you knew one of our wolves. He came here from London too, but he's from the other pack so probably not. Anyway, I'll get out of your way," Mercy replied. 

Aria started toward the kitchen again before she looked back. "Tell your wolf the reason the rapes stopped had nothing to do with his leaving, which he at least already knows. He was telling the truth when he said he was innocent. The responsible party was dealt with." 

Mercy spun around to stare at her. "It _was_ a wolf doing it?" 

"Yes. One of our pack, and his body will never be found." Aria had seen to that, personally. 

"I'll pass that on to him. Thanks." 

* * *

Aria was sitting at the table eating a sandwich when Bran entered the kitchen. "I heard you were awake. How did you sleep?" he asked. 

"Quite well, thank you. I hope you don't mind me helping myself," she said, indicating the sandwich. 

"Of course not. It would be reprehensible to deny food to a guest in my home," he replied. "I've sent for Charles and Anna. They will take you to your new home. I apologize for having to hold off on the joining ceremony for now." 

"Don't apologize for that. You have other pressing matters to attend to first and I am no newly changed wolf who needs the control that can come from being part of a pack. I can wait a few days," she said. "I'm glad you won't be alone here while making all of the arrangements though," she admitted. "One should never have to deal with loss alone." 

"They wouldn't leave if I asked them to. Some not even if I ordered them to," Bran replied, referring to Mercy. 

"That's because you don't abandon family even if they think they can do it all by themselves," Mercy said as she entered the kitchen and headed for the fridge. 

When the doorbell rang Bran went to let Charles and Anna in."Aria is eating but I'm sure she'll be ready to leave soon." 

"We're in no hurry," Charles replied. "I need to talk to you anyway, about that incident in Georgia." He knew one way to keep his father occupied was with pack business. He followed Bran into his study while Anna went in search of Aria. 

"We may have a problem, the kind that requires my expertise. My contact in Augusta tells me things seem very off within the pack there. They seem unstructured and on edge, something that shouldn't be the case unless there is a problem with their Alpha." 

Bran listened and rubbed his brow. "You'll have to go check it out. I'll leave the decision of what to do in your hands once you've looked into it." 

"Not until after the funeral, Da. I'm not going until then. Things aren't going to get out of control if I wait a few more days before flying down there." 

* * *

Anna smiled at Aria when she entered the kitchen. "I have a surprise for you. We got word this morning that your stuff arrived at the storage lot in Missoula and was safely squared away. We sent a couple of people to get some of it. With the weather the way it is it can only come in small truck loads, so none of the bigger things like furniture will be able to come right away, but Charles and I both thought it would help you to feel more at home if you had some of your own things in the house." 

"That's very thoughtful, thank you. I admit I probably will feel more at home that way. Its going to be odd being surrounded by furnishings that belong to other people. It won't take me but a moment to get my bags whenever you and your mate are ready to go," Aria replied. She finished her sandwich and retreated to the guest room to pack the clothes she'd worn the day before. 

"She seems nice... and genuinely concerned about Bran. Which is odd since she's new here," Mercy said after Aria was gone. 

"She lost her own mate a few decades ago. I think she empathizes with him because of that." 

"Ah. That makes sense. So, what, exactly, did she do that pissed Leah off?" Mercy asked. 

Anna tried to not giggle as she told Mercy about the incident. "Charles and I were both stunned because the _way_ Aria did it, there was no way even Bran could say anything to her. She wasn't rude, not overtly, she even apologized to Bran if some of her information was incorrect, but the way she went about it, she made sure Leah knew exactly what she thought of her, and it definitely wasn't anything nice." 

"Wow. That's impressive. I feel kind of bad talking about Leah, considering, but she never liked me and made sure I knew it. I think she hated me even more than she did you. At least you're a werewolf," Mercy said with a sigh. "I do feel sorry for Bran though. She was his mate after all." 

Anna nodded. "I know what you mean. Even if their relationship wasn't great, she was still his mate. Anyway, call me if you need to, while you're here. I know Samuel is here too but he'll be preoccupied a bit with keeping Ariana from freaking out with all the werewolves around." 

"No problem. Charles is headed this way, looks like whatever business he had to discuss with Bran is done." 

* * *

By that time Aria had her bags upstairs ready to go. Charles carried them out to the truck and drove them to Aria's new home. It was smaller than her home in London had been but she liked it already. It had a large porch and she could see herself sitting out there on a swing on a lazy summer day. "Its lovely," she said. She was given the keys so she could do the honors of unlocking the door and after Charles carried her bags in he and Anna turned to leave. 

"The kitchen is fully stocked and there is a list of numbers by the phone in case you need anything. Once you learn your way around I doubt you'll have any trouble and when we have the chance I'll get Charles to take you to get your own car. Its always nice to have your own transportation," Anna said. "If you need anything at all, just call," she added. "The truck will be here soon, would you like us to stay?" 

"No, go, I can take care of it. Thank you, Anna, for making me feel welcome." 

"You're welcome," Anna replied and left. 

* * *

When the truck arrived and the boxes were unloaded Aria spent time sorting them out by room. She felt restless and she knew a run would help, but since she wasn't pack yet she wasn't sure that would be safe. She started pacing through the house, trying to burn off the energy, but it didn't help. "Bloody hell," she growled. Maybe it was worth the risk. Surely the pack knew she was coming at least. They wouldn't automatically assume the worst if she came across someone who hadn't seen her at Bran's the night before. Would they? 

She was at the front door before she even realized she'd made the decision to risk it and was startled to find Bran standing there when she opened it. "Oh, hello Bran. Is something wrong?" she asked. 

"No. I came to see if you were settling in. You look restless," he said, watching her. 

"I'm settling in as well as I can until I have my own things here," she replied. At the mention of her restlessness she sighed. "I am. After so many hours cooped up on a plane and then everything that's happened since my arrival, my wolf wants to run." 

"But you aren't entirely sure its safe since you aren't pack yet. Even so, you're willing to risk it." 

Aria arched a brow at him. "Yes. I figured the pack knew a new wolf was coming so if I came across someone who didn't know my scent yet they wouldn't automatically think the worst and attack. Am I wrong?" 

"No, you aren't wrong, but its still safer if you aren't alone. I was going to go for a run myself, why don't you join me." 

"I think I will, thank you," she replied. She stepped out into the cold air beside him, closed the door, and then followed him around back. Once there they both stripped and changed. She'd once been asked by a younger wolf if the pain ever got better. Her response wasn't what they'd wanted to hear. 'No, but after enough years you accept it as inevitable and you get used to it.' She shook off the last tingles of pain and turned light blue eyes to him. Her fur was white dusted with silver and she was a little smaller than him, which put her even closer to the size of a regular wolf than he was. 

Pale gold eyes looked back at her before he trotted off. The human part of him had already begun to admire the woman; her strength, her poise, and her gentleness. Now his wolf was admiring her as well. It was a dangerous state for him at the moment because the wolf wanted, needed, the calm that came from having a mate and theirs was gone now. For his beast to begin seeing something more in the unmated female at his side was troubling because Bran knew the risk that would come if he let himself begin to feel anything for her. 

Aria was unaware of his troubled thoughts as she followed him into the woods behind her home. They ran for hours. The sun set and a sliver of moon rose before he finally took them back to her house. After changing back and redressing he spoke. "Thank you for the company this evening. The funeral is the day after tomorrow. We'll have the joining ceremony the day after that. Rest well now," he said and left. 

Aria watched him go. She shivered from the cold but the restlessness was gone and her wolf was content enough to let her fall asleep quickly that night.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. 

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Asil that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home, which features Ben and an OC. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me. 

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

Aria began unpacking as soon as she finished her breakfast. She often sang when she was in a good mood and today was no different. She'd gotten several paintings hung and was debating on where to put the last one she'd unpacked when she heard a car pull up. A glance out the window told her it was Anna and two other women. She'd seen them both at Bran's but she'd not gotten around to actually meeting them before. "Good afternoon Anna," she said when she opened the door. "I'm sorry, we never got around to being introduced the other day. I'm Aria," she added to the two other women with her. 

"Aria, this is Thea and Sage," Anna said, and they both waved. "We came to see if you wanted help unpacking, or at least some company," she added.

"I'd love some company. Please, come in," Aria replied and stepped back. She'd set the painting against the wall before answering the door and Thea saw it first. "That's a lovely painting of Greece. Who painted it?" she asked. 

"I did, after I visited my mum's homeland. She was from Athens. My father met her there, fell in love with her, and took her back to London with him. She always talked about returning but she never got the chance to. My mate and I went there a few years before his death. Not many people know right away what its a painting of though. I take it you're Greek?" Aria asked. 

"Yes. My father moved here when he was a boy but met my mother when he was a teenager while visiting family in Greece. He courted her then married her and moved her to New York with him. We visited a few times when I was growing up, mostly to see family. You did a wonderful job of capturing the beauty of the island." 

"Thank you. Can I get you ladies something to drink? I was going to make some tea after I got this last painting hung up." 

"That sounds good to me, I like tea," Sage said. "You know, when Anna told me what pack you came from my first thought was 'Is Bran crazy? What if she's coming here under false pretenses?' But then I saw you at Bran's, when people started stopping by, and I realized your request must have been genuine." 

"I understand. I can see how it might look that way to others. There really aren't any hard feelings from my old pack. Well, at least not for Anna or Charles anyway. Me, that might be a different story." At the look she got Aria continued. "The wolf that challenged my mate thirty years ago and won got it in his head that if he could force me to submit to him I would accept him. The night I found out my request was accepted he'd pinned me against a wall and I shot him in the stomach. I doubt he has warm and fuzzy feelings for me now." 

Sage blinked then laughed. "Remind me to never piss you off," she joked. She spotted a keyboard Aria already had unpacked and set up and arched a brow. "Do you play?" 

"A little. Not enough to be impressive but I still enjoy it. Winston, the wolf who took over as Alpha of my old pack, once told me that I was a better singer and painter than pianist. I grew up in an age when women were expected to learn things like how to play the piano. I never quite picked it up the way that my sisters did." 

"Mind if I play around with it? Keyboards can be a lot of fun," Sage replied. 

"Of course not. Help yourself." 

When Sage started out with the first notes of _Bohemian Rhapsody_ it was Aria's turn to arch a brow. "That's not an easy song to play. But its a bloody good song all the same." She joined in when Sage started singing. 

Anna listened to them. They harmonized well. When they switched to _Stairway to Heaven _she listened to the words and got an idea. "Hey, I have a favor to ask you two. Tomorrow is the funeral and I want to do something nice. I know, Leah hated what I was but that doesn't matter. I want to _sing_ _Stairway to Heaven _but I'd like you two to join me." 

"Leah was a bitch but she was Bran's mate, she deserves a good send off. Count me in," Sage said after a moment. 

"I barely knew her but I'd be honored to sing with the two of you," Aria replied. 

"Mind a fourth voice? We could make it a quartet," Thea offered. 

They spent most of the afternoon practicing and by the time Aria was alone again they'd gotten it perfected. She spent a quiet evening reading and listening to music. The biggest adjustment to having changed packs was going to be getting used to being in the country, where there wasn't much going on, versus living in a big city that was always busy, no matter the time of day or night, like London. 

* * *

Morning arrived and Aria dressed with care for the funeral. She didn't have anything in black so she went with the next best thing. She paired a soft, light gray sweater dress with leggings and dark gray knee high boots. She pulled her hair back in a french braid and applied a minimal amount of makeup. 

Since Aria didn't have a car yet Anna and Charles stopped to pick her up. Anna gave her an appraising look. The color suited the other woman. "Hi. Its not too late to change your mind if you don't feel comfortable going," Anna said when Aria slid into the truck. 

"No, its fine. I want to go, give a unified front, so to speak. She was pack, regardless of anything else, the pack should pay their respects." 

"Well, technically you aren't pack yet but I think I understand," Anna replied. "Its the principle of it, right?" 

Aria nodded. "Yes. Besides, we spent hours practicing, I'm not going to back out now." It was a good thing she didn't suffer from stage fright. She was going to stand in front of a room full of strangers and sing for a wolf she didn't know all because she felt honor-bound to do it. 

* * *

When they entered the church Anna looped arms with Aria and took her to sit up front with them. The pew was technically for family but this way Aria wouldn't feel so out of place. Sage, Asil, and Thea sat right behind them. 

Aria stole a glance at Bran as she sat down. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world. It was deceptive as hell but she understood it. An Alpha does not show weakness in front of others. For many, showing emotion would be seen as weakness. The service began with the minister choosing a passage from the bible and then he spoke of Leah, spoke of the 'good things' she'd done, as all ministers did at funerals. A few townspeople and pack members got up to share a few words and then Anna rose and moved to the platform near Leah's casket. 

"We all knew Leah, we knew what she was like, but I don't think many of us understood why she was the way she was. I think, in part, it had to do with her personality, but it also had to do with how she was treated too. In the end though, none of that matters. Leah was pack and we all felt the pain wen she left us. We all mourn the loss of one of our own. I was trying to decide on what to do today and I finally settled on singing something. I asked Sage, Thea, and our soon-to-be pack member, Aria, to join me." 

All three stood up and joined Anna on the platform. Aria had brought along the keyboard and Sage set it up quickly. Not everyone knew the song from its first notes but those who did nodded in approval. _"There's a lady who's sure, all that glitters is gold, and she's buying a stairway to Heaven..."_ They didn't sing the entire song, mainly because there's an instrumental section that lasts several minutes, but they sang enough. It was the perfect song for Leah. She'd been such a materialistic person, the song just fit her. 

When they finished and sat back down Bran finally rose and approached the platform. "Anna was right about Leah, right about why she was the way that she was. Part of it was her personality. That was why my wolf chose her. It knew that I would be safe from caring too much. She knew when she accepted me as her mate what she was getting out of it. But I think, deep down, she was hoping feelings would grow that didn't. And that hurt her. So she lashed out and that made others dislike her, which made her lash out more. It was a cycle she got locked into, one I am largely responsible for." He moved to the casket and touched her face gently. "Be at rest now Leah and may your wolf run free and happy in the hereafter." He turned back to the others and spoke again. "Thank you, all of you, for being here today. I know she wasn't always kind to many of you, but it means a lot to me that you came." He signaled to the pallbearers to get the casket and the service was over. She would be laid to rest in the cemetery in the family plot that also held the remains of some of the children Samuel had lost over the long years with three different wives. 

* * *

"Those closest to Bran are going back to his house, will you come?" Anna asked Aria. "We can drop you off at your home on the way if you'd rather not." 

Aria studied her. "Why are you inviting me, may I ask?" 

"Its weird but you seem to have a stabilizing effect on Bran. Maybe its because of the shared loss, I don't know. Will you come Aria?" 

"Of course. In times of grief and sorrow the pack must come together. Honor will allow for nothing else. It doesn't matter that I haven't officially joined the pack yet. I have been accepted and that makes me one of you." 

"It always amazes me how differently the older wolves think. Younger wolves don't talk much about honor," Anna said softly. 

"We were born in a different age. For the younger wolves its bravado or making a name for themselves that they focus on. Really, the younger wolves have it easier though. Its often easier for them to adjust to change than it is for an older wolf like myself. After all, it took thirty years for me to finally decide I needed a fresh start, and the only reason I'm still here to do it is honor. I made a promise and once you give your word you don't break it and keep your honor intact." 

"Well, I'm glad your honor wouldn't let you give up. We need more females in this pack. The overdose of testosterone can get annoying," Anna teased and her husband grumped at her, which made both women laugh. 

* * *

Once at the house Aria took on the role of gracious hostess so the family could gather around Bran. She made sure everyone had food or drink, Bran included, and then she hovered nearby in case she was needed. 

Bran found himself watching the raven-haired beauty as she moved around his home as if she'd always been there. She saw to everyone's comfort and kept the platters of food filled. Werewolves ate a lot more than humans did, their bodies required more energy, and somehow she stayed on top of that. She was a woman who was born to the upper class, someone who was raised to be the gracious hostess, always taking care of others. She was the Lady of the House. She had the dominance to command an entire household while ruling them with a gentle hand. He had to admit, she was the kind of woman who would be the perfect mate for an Alpha. He shook his head slightly. Why was he thinking that way about her? 

"Are you alright Da?" Samuel asked. He'd noticed the slight shake and his eyes followed his father's stare. He was watching the British wolf, Aria. Was there a problem? 

"I'm fine," Bran replied. "Just clearing my head a bit. Its been a rough few days after all." 

"If there's a problem Da, Charles or I can handle it for you," he growled. 

Bran's eyes turned to him and flashed gold briefly. "There is no problem. I know where your mind is Samuel. She is no threat to us. Her desire to be here is a genuine one." 

"Are you certain of that Da?" Samuel asked. 

Anna overheard and moved to them. "You weren't there when she talked about the wolf who challenged and killed her mate three decades ago. You also weren't there when she talked about Sunny, Arthur's mate. Sunny's death, orchestrated by her own mate, hurt their pack. She would have been an Omega, like me, if she'd been changed. They loved her and hated him for what he did. Aria doesn't have any nefarious reasons for being here Samuel." 

Samuel sighed and rubbed his brow. "Fine. I'm not going to argue. I know Da is more than capable of taking care of himself." 

"Thank you for the vote of confidence son," Bran said dryly. He moved to Aria and took her arm gently. "You've done enough. Sit, rest, and eat something as well." He guided her to a chair and waited until she sat before claiming the chair next to her. "How are you adjusting? Aspen Creek is an enormous change from the hustle and bustle of London and we older wolves often struggle with change." 

Aria thought about the question. "I admit the slower pace... takes some getting used to. But at the same time I'm enjoying the solitude. I'm not sure if that makes sense." 

"It does to me. As we get older our wolves tend to crave the quiet. That's what led me to this part of the country when it was first being settled. The solitude. There's a peacefulness to the area that has existed from the start. I don't see this part of the country ever being densely populated." His gaze moved around the room before it settled on her once again. "What you've been doing this afternoon, that's what you did in your old pack, isn't it? You took care of others and took over in times of sorrow." 

Aria nodded. "It allowed our Alpha to focus on more important things. When Jacob was alive I could use his strength in the pack if I needed to but usually it wasn't necessary. I grew up in an era where that was what a woman did. She took care of things that didn't require the attention of the man of the house. Comforting sick loved ones, running the household, tending to family and friends in times of grief. It just feels natural to me to do that." 

"You're a good woman, Aria. Your old pack's loss is is most definitely our gain." 

"Thank you Bran. I notice you haven't eaten anything either. You should." 

Bran went to the long table Aria had gotten help setting up with food and fixed himself a plate before he also fixed one for Aria so she would eat too. He chose to hold off on analyzing why he did it until later when he was alone. 

"How did you do that?" Mercy asked. She'd noticed the two talking and then saw Bran finally go for the food, even though he'd ignored everyone else who suggested he should eat. 

"I just told him he should eat something too. He was concerned because I hadn't eaten anything yet. I just returned the sentiment."

"Huh. I think you're a good influence on him." When Bran returned Mercy looked at the plate and then at him. "Its about time you listen to someone," she said cheekily then scurried off before he could swat her. 

"Thank you," Aria said when he set the plate in front of her and sat with his own. "She's an interesting person. I don't know of any other Alpha who would have taken in a coyote shifter, no matter how young. She told me a bit about how she came to be here," Aria said at the questioning look she received. "Something tells me she was full of mischief as a child." 

"You don't know the half of it. She pulled all sorts of stunts but nothing seemed to phase her. Not even my anger. She'd feign contrition for her actions then be right back at it the next day." There was pride in his voice as he talked about the girl Mercy had been growing up. 

"You think of her as a daughter, of a sort, don't you?" she asked. That was the one regret in Aria's long life; she'd been changed before she could have her first child. 

"I suppose I do. She was raised by a pack member and his human mate. He killed himself after his mate attempted the change and didn't make it. Mercy was fourteen at the time and she had more backbone than I've seen in men three times her age." 

"She'd have to in order to grow up with a pack of werewolves," Aria replied. 

"True," he said. "I'd like to thank you for earlier, at the funeral," he added, changing the subject. "You didn't know Leah and you aren't bound by pack magic yet, you had no obligation to even be there, yet when asked you got up there and helped the other female members of the pack pay respect to her." 

"You don't need to thank me for that Bran. I might not have been obligated to do it but I was honor-bound. Its true I'm not bound by pack magic yet but I was already accepted as a member by the Alpha. She wasn't just a pack member, she was the mate of my Alpha. She deserved the respect of being honored by her pack at her funeral." 

"I have to admit, you are a refreshing change Aria. I do believe your old pack lost a great deal when you chose to come here." 

Aria laughed softly. "I'm sure they feel the same way. You know, you're nothing like what I imagined. Jacob and I speculated about you once. We wondered what kind of man you must be to hold sway over so many wolves. We imagined you must be this fierce beast, someone so dominant others would know it before you even entered the room. I'm not doubting your dominance. I'm in awe of it actually. I've never known any one else who could mask who and what they are so completely that they could be in a room full of humans and the humans would never know there was a beast among them. When you add in who some of the pack members are, its bloody impressive. Both you **and** the Moor are still legends in Europe." 

That made Bran laugh and he didn't laugh often. "I had no idea there was so much talk among the European wolves." He sobered quickly. "Tell me Aria, do you have any regrets about leaving London and your old pack? Any reservations at all? I will not have you join the pack if there are any doubts."

"No Bran, I don't have any doubts or regrets or reservations. The day after my arrival, after I'd gotten some sleep, I called Winston to let him and Sarah know I arrived safely. He asked me a similar question and I will tell you what I told him. I can't quite explain it but even without either of the Omegas nearby I feel calmer than I have in a long time. I honestly think much of my instability was from facing painful memories day after day and having to see Nicholas every time the pack came together. Coming here was the best thing I could have done. I have no qualms about joining the Marrok on the morrow." 

"Good. We'll plan it for the afternoon and give those who want to go on a celebratory run a chance to enjoy the sun while we can. Its supposed to be clear skies tomorrow." He rose and took their plates to discard them. 

As the day wore on people began to trickle away back to their own homes. "We can give you a ride home if you're ready to go Aria," Anna said as she approached her. They'd helped to put the left over food away and gotten all the mess from people coming and going cleaned up so Bran didn't have to deal with it. 

"It's alright Anna, you and Charles go home. I'll see that Aria gets home safely," Bran said before Aria could respond. 

Anna and Charles shared a look. "If you say so Da," Charles said. He took his mate's arm and led her out of the house. 

"Is it just me or is Bran acting very... odd where Aria is concerned?" Anna asked once they were in the truck and headed home. 

"No, its not just you. I'm not sure what to make of it though." 

"Maybe it'll be a good thing?" Anna suggested. 

"I don't know. We'll have to keep an eye out for trouble though," Charles replied before they continued on in silence. 

* * *

Aria was startled by Bran's offer but she was also secretly pleased. That thought was troubling and she pushed it away. _'He just lost his mate and he's Alpha, he feels obligated to take care of you since you're unmated' _she silently scolded herself. 

Bran escorted her out to his Humvee and held the door for her to get in. He wasn't going to analyze his reasons or his reactions to her, not right now. She was an unmated female living alone and for the moment not even part of a pack. It was his duty to see to her safety. That was what he told himself as he drove her home and walked her to her door. "Thank you again for all you did today," Bran said. He stood there on her porch and a small part of him didn't want to leave. 

"It was my pleasure Bran, to help in whatever way I could," she replied. "Goodnight. Try to get some rest. Samuel said they would be leaving the day after tomorrow. Try not to let their worry for you drive you too crazy. If you feel you need to go running and would like company I'd be delighted to join you," she added.

Bran smirked. "I will keep that in mind," he replied before he turned and returned to his Humvee. 

Once again Aria watched him until he was gone before she went inside. She put on soft music, opened a bottle of wine, and tried to ignore the way her wolf felt every time they were around Bran. She and her wolf were both drawn to a dominant male and Bran was the most dominant male she'd ever met. 

* * *

Bran returned home ad retreated to his study. The room had always been his sanctuary and he needed the solitude it would give him. He could hear Mercy, Samuel, and Ariana moving around and the low murmur of their voices but they were obviously trying to give him some privacy. Tuning them out he turned his attention to business. Yes, he'd just buried his mate but he was the Marrok. The fate and well-being of every wolf in North America rested solely on his shoulders. He'd taken all the time he could to mourn her passing, it was time to get back to work. 

Several hours after retreating to his study, Bran's concentration was interrupted by a knock on the closed door. Through the thick wood he could smell food and his stomach chose that moment to remind him it had been hours since he'd last ate. "Come in," he said and set the papers he'd been working on aside. 

"Hey, we thought you might be hungry," Mercy said as she entered. Balanced on one arm, so she could maneuver around the door, was a tray laden with a bowl of stew, thick slices of fresh bread and a slice of apple pie. There was also a kettle of hot tea. "Ariana did the cooking so I offered to play waitress," she said as she set the tray in front of him. "We're worried about you," she added. 

Bran lifted his gaze from the tray and regarded her. "Tell Ariana thank you for the food. There is nothing to worry about." 

"Oh, sure, because you didn't just lose your mate and you don't have a wolf who needs the calming effect of a mate to keep it from going berserk and taking every wolf in North America who is bound to a pack with you," Mercy said with a roll of her eyes. "We're your family Bran, worrying is what family does," she added before she left him to eat in peace. 

* * *

After she felt calmer from the soft music Aria finished unpacking the last of the boxes that had come from the storage facility in Missoula. It would be a while yet before the house felt like home but having some of her own things helped her feel more comfortable. 

After dinner she curled up on the sofa to read, glad that one of the boxes they'd brought was one of several that was filled with books. Most of the books she owned were well-worn from being read repeatedly. In the years since her mate's death she'd found solitude in the written word. Sometime before morning her eyes drifted closed and the book slid to the floor as her tired mind finally dragged her into slumber.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. 

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Asil that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home, which features Ben and an OC. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me. 

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

It was late afternoon the next day when Aria heard a car pulling into her driveway. A quick glance out the window told her it was Sage. She had a feeling it was time for the joining ceremony. "Good afternoon Sage, please come in," she said when she opened the door. 

"Hello hello," Sage replied and slipped inside. A blast of cold air followed her. "Bran sent me to get you to take you to the house for the ceremony." 

"I had a feeling that was why you were here. I have a question. I know there are words to be said, would you mind telling me them?" Aria asked as she made sure she didn't leave any lights on and turned off the stove where she'd been heating water for tea. "I'd rather not go into this without knowing exactly what is expected, in case things are different from the way the European packs do it," she added. 

"Sure, I'll fill you in on the way," Sage replied. 

As they drove the short distance between Aria's home and the Marrok's Sage gave her a quick rundown of what to expect. The words were almost identical to what she was used to but they didn't ring true to her and her wolf as the ones she was used to did. She wondered, would Bran allow her to alter her response? All she could do was ask. 

* * *

Aria followed Sage into the house and downstairs to a room that was nearly as long and wide as the rest of the house. That wasn't what made her stare though. No, what stunned her was the size of the Marrok pack. "Bloody hell, I've never seen so many wolves in one place," she breathed. 

"Impressive, isn't it?" Sage said. "We've got around seventy pack members, give or take a few. The bond though, there's no comparison to it if you ask me. Being connected to so many, it can be really overwhelming sometimes but its also very comforting," she added. 

Aria followed her deeper into the room to where Charles stood next to Bran. 

"Welcome Aria Kinsley, formerly of the North London pack," Bran said formally. 

Aria inclined her head. "Thank you Bran Cornick, Alpha of the Marrok pack," she replied. "Before we begin I have a request, if the Alpha will allow it. I know the North American packs, like the European packs, speak words of honor in the joining ceremony. I asked Sage to fill me in on the way here and they are not too different from what my wolf and I know, but they do not ring true to us. With the Alpha's permission I ask that I be allowed to alter my response so that they do ring true." 

Bran considered her for several long moments. Another wolf may have become restless or looked down under his intense gaze, but not Aria. Her dominance and her self control were admirable. "Request granted," Bran finally replied. 

Tension eased from her shoulders when he spoke. She would have recited the words Sage had told her if it had come to that but she was glad she didn't have to. "Thank you," she replied. 

Bran didn't comment as he stepped closer to her. "Look me in the eyes with no offense meant or taken, Aria Ophelia Kinsley." 

"I see you Bran Cornick, Alpha of the Marrok pack." 

"Will you join with us, to hunt, to fight, to live and run?" 

This was where Aria's response differed from what the North American werewolves recited. "Under the sun, moon, and stars, we will hunt, run, live, and protect the pack and all they hold dear, from this day forward until time is no more or death claims us," Aria replied. 

"We claim you." This came from Charles and was echoed by the others. 

"I claim you." Bran cut off a strip of skin from the inside of his arm and offered it to her. "Alpha's flesh and blood you shall be. From this day forward, mine to me and mine. Pack." 

"Yours to you, mine to me. Ours. Pack," she replied. The power swept over her, through her, and drew a gasp from her. She felt a hand reach out to steady her and when she looked she saw it was Bran. "I've never felt so connected to so many werewolves," she breathed. "It's almost overwhelming." 

"You'll get used to it," Anna said. "I remember how it felt when I joined," she added. 

The wolves began to howl, rejoicing in the addition of their newest pack member, and Aria's voice joined theirs. She couldn't understand how any werewolf could possibly go lone wolf. How could they give up the feeling of connection? 

All around her, her new pack members were disrobing. "Celebratory run," Bran murmured before he moved away to do the same thing. They had several newly changed wolves, and although Charles was more than dominant enough to control them, Bran knew his son would much rather focus on his mate. 

Aria didn't hesitate. She'd been a werewolf for so long that being naked in front of others didn't phase her. She rode through the pain of changing and when she could stand again she shook the last tingles from her. Pale blue eyes sought out their new Alpha and she moved closer to him. Her human half could have reasoned it was because he was the Alpha and she didn't know the area yet but her wolf was drawn to Bran the same way it was once drawn to their mate, Jacob. 

Aria's actions didn't go unnoticed. Charles shared a look with his mate. His Da could be stubborn but maybe some gentle nudging from Anna could get him to give the woman a chance. No one had liked Leah, not even his Da, but Aria was different. He shook his head. If his Da refused to give an inch it wouldn't matter. 

* * *

Bran's gold eyes locked with Aria's pale blue ones briefly before she dropped her gaze. Those brief moments were enough to cause his wolf to begin considering her. There were so few female werewolves and they needed another wolf, not a weak human who would die of old age and leave them alone again. That was best left for another day though. They had some newly changed wolves to focus on for now. 

* * *

A light snow began to fall while they ran. The cloudless day the weather forecaster was calling for didn't pan out but it was still a pretty day. For the wolves who'd lived there long enough the snow was nothing new but Aria turned her face up to it with a contented noise. She felt tension from a nearby pack member and her instincts kicked in. She moved closer to him in case there was trouble. She might be an unmated female, which technically put her at the bottom of the pack, but she was still dominant. 

The wolf had only been pack for a few weeks. His old Alpha sent him to Aspen Creek because he was having control issues. He **wanted** to learn control. He knew what would happen if he didn't, but thinking about it made his control worse, not better. One of the newly changed wolves cut in front of him and he growled, which in turn made the other wolf growl. 

Before the two could close the distance between them Aria was standing between them. She had two advantages. One, she was more dominant than either of the males and two she was a female, and an unmated one at that. Natural instincts said females were to be protected because they're so rare. Both wolves stopped but continued to growl until the power of their Alpha swept over them. They both dropped to the ground and even Aria lowered herself because when the Alpha commanded you followed. With the two wolves properly chastised the power receded and the run continued for several hours. 

* * *

Later, after most of those who'd changed back to their human form were gone, Bran approached Aria. She'd returned to her human form and was talking to the newly changed wolf from earlier. The young wolf was still in his wolf form and wouldn't change back for several more hours at least.

"You have to learn to control your urges," Aria said while her fingers slid soothingly through the gray fur covering the new wolf. "You're young yet, you have time, but you need to remember that the older or more dominant wolves can be cranky. They could take your actions as a challenge. I know that the rules are different here, but a young wolf, so new to the change, stands very little chance against one who has been around longer or one who is more dominant." The wolf's tail tucked under him, his ears drooped, and he whined at her. "There was no harm done tonight, pup," she said gently. "Go rest with the others," she added.

Bran was stunned by the exchange. It was something that perhaps Blue Jay Woman would have done but never Leah, calming a new wolf's fears like that. Aria was proving herself to be a great asset to the pack. _'Ours'_ his wolf howled in his head but Bran held tight to his control. Taking someone like Aria for his mate could be dangerous.

Aria lifted her head and found him watching her. "My apologies if I overstepped my place," she murmured. "The pup was upset over the incident earlier and I thought it might help if I talked to him."

"No apologies needed. What you did earlier could have been dangerous for you though. The other wolf was sent to me by his old Alpha because he was having trouble controlling his wolf. You could have been hurt."

Aria shook her head. "I don't believe he was out of control. If he had been he wouldn't have stopped. I'm an unmated female, as a result I'm at the bottom of the pack, and yet he stopped in his tracks. He could have gone over or around me. I think he saw the pup's actions as disrespectful and intended to reprimand him until I got between them."

"It was still a risk you shouldn't have taken Aria."

Aria sighed softly. "Perhaps. It's difficult to change one's behavior and habits. We didn't have the gift of an Omega to keep new wolves calm. When my mate was alive, one of our duties as mates was to help guide the newly changed wolves of our pack. It's habit but if it concerns you so I will try to resist the urge to step in." She couldn't promise to not do it but she could promise to try.

"It's alright Aria. My concern is for your safety. You should go home and rest," Bran replied. He watched her leave before he turned his attention to the pack members who'd stayed in wolf form and were even now settling in around each other to sleep. He knew sleep would be a long time coming for him.


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. 

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Asil that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home, which features Ben and an OC. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me. Also, in order for the stories to flow right in my head, since my three stories are interconnected, I've had to move some events around a little bit, like when Kara is sent to Aspen Creek instead of joining the Columbia Basin Pack during the events of Frost Burned. 

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

The days slid by and turned into weeks. They'd managed to get all of the boxes and some of the smaller furniture pieces from storage before the roads became too treacherous to risk it despite the fact it wasn't officially winter yet. Aria settled into life in Aspen Creek and she realized that, instead of missing the hustle and bustle of London as she'd thought she would, she was actually very content. It was far easier to slip out of her human skin and go for a run when the urge to do so came along than it had ever been in London. Sometimes she found herself joined by pack members, including Bran, but other days she ran alone just enjoying the freedom and solitude. 

* * *

Aria sat in a chair at Sage's where she, Sage, Anna, and Thea had gathered to talk about the coming holidays. They were filling Aria in on what happened there in Aspen Creek every year in October. Sure Anna had given her a brief explanation back when they'd first met but it had been an abstract idea then. Now it wasn't. Now it was a reality that was fast approaching. It was September and in a little over a month the town would be preparing for the heartache that would come when those who tried the change didn't make it. 

"Even after all the explanation I still don't understand why anyone would risk putting their families through that," Aria said as she sipped the tea she was drinking. 

"To be honest, I don't think Thea or I really get it either," Anna replied. "We just do our part to help when and where we can," she added. 

"Its just one of those oddities of life," Sage said with a shrug. "Its been this way a long time, I don't see it ever changing," she added. 

Aria started to say something but she stopped before making the first sound. _'Your assistance is needed.'_ Bran's voice drifted through her mind and she sighed. "Looks like our girl's night is going to end before it gets started, at least for me. I have to go." 

"Me too," Anna said. "Bran?" she asked Aria as they both headed for the front door. 

"Indeed. We should ride together," Aria replied. Whatever it was it wasn't bad enough to require two Omegas since he didn't ask Thea to join them as well. 

* * *

Anna drove them to Bran's where they found an unfamiliar car sitting in his driveway. They headed inside to find two unfamiliar humans in the formal living room along with Charles who, as always, had a neutral look on his face so there was no clue as to why they'd both been summoned. Anna moved to her husband and gave the couple, who'd stood when she and Aria came in, a puzzled look. 

"Anna, Aria, this is Mr. and Mrs. Beckworth. They're the parents of the girl from Virginia who was attacked when she was ten." 

"Oh, hello," Anna said with a warm smile. She could feel their tension and tried to calm them. 

"What happened?" Aria asked. The tension in the air would have made a younger or less dominant wolf struggle with control. 

"Da showed her to her room then brought her back here to talk to her so she could be near her parents while they talked. He was explaining to her what it means to be a wolf, what's expected of her, and what the consequences are if she doesn't let herself learn." 

"He told her what can happen?" Aria asked. "What was he thinking? She's a young girl, she's already scared, she's probably terrified she's going to **hurt someone** like her parents, and then he adds to her fear with the consequences?" she added. 

Charles growled at her and Anna touched his arm. "She has a point," she murmured. 

"She just suddenly ran out and locked herself in her room and we heard furniture moving like she was barricading the door," her mother said worriedly. 

"I can see if I can calm her down," Anna offered. 

"Wait." Aria held up a hand. "Let me talk to her first. She's a young girl who has had her entire life uprooted and then she's scared by too much information at one time. If you use your gifts to manipulate her into a calmer state she might resent it, and you, later once the effect has worn off." 

"You... may be right," Anna had to admit. "I know when I was her age, if someone manipulated me I'd have been pretty resentful of them," she added. 

* * *

Aria went to the rooms that were reserved for new wolves. Although Kara had been a wolf for three years, since she'd had no guidance and thus no control, she was placed in one of the reinforced rooms for safety. Since she'd barricaded herself in the only way to get in the room was through brute force which would only make matters worse and Bran was already trying to keep from scaring her further. 

Aria nodded at Bran before she moved to the door. "Kara? Its okay, you don't have to respond or speak at all if you don't want to, no one here is going to make you do anything you don't want to do. But I hope you don't mind if I talk," she said and sat down. She leaned against the wall right next to the door and got comfortable before she spoke again. "I know you're scared poppet, who wouldn't be? At ten years old you're attacked by a monster, you almost die, and then when you don't you think you're really lucky. Then, without really understanding why your daddy locks you in a cage. Then all of a sudden you're in excruciating pain and when its over you find out that you're the monster now. I know how scary that is," she said softly. She could hear Kara moving closer to the door as she talked. "Its okay to be scared though, sweetheart. You still don't really understand everything that's happening to you. We can help you, all of us, if you let us. You didn't have anyone to guide you before, your wolf didn't have anyone to teach it, that's not your fault." Aria could tell Kara was right next to the door and she continued. "You know, you're pretty lucky Kara. You don't have to leave your family, not like us older wolves had to do. That is by far one of the best things about the Marrok's decision to bring the wolves out to the public. See, I've been a wolf for a very long time but I still remember my attack. I didn't know what it was either but I was found by the wolf who became my Alpha. I wanted to go home, when I awoke, he was a strange man and all I could remember was a beast tearing into me, but he talked to me and the fear I felt faded. He told me why I couldn't go home and I didn't believe him. He had another wolf come change in front of me, it was what I needed to see to make me realize he wasn't lying, to make me realize that the life I'd dreamed of having, being a wife, a mother, and getting to watch my grandchildren grow up, was no longer a life I could have. You want to know what made it so hard to leave my family?" she asked. 

Inside the room Kara moved the dresser she'd put in front of the door out of her way and sat down. At the question she bit her lip. "What?" she asked quietly. 

Aria wasn't expecting a reply but she smiled, albeit a bit sadly. "Leaving my baby sister," she said softly. "My mum got real sick when my sister was little and I had to take care of my sister for a long time. She was a little younger than you when I was attacked. I had to let them think something bad happened to me, I had to let them think I'd died, because they couldn't know what I was." Her voice broke at the end and it was clear it still hurt her even though, like most older wolves, she tried to not think about the past much less talk about it. 

"Oh, wow," Kara said with sorrow in her voice. "That's so sad." 

"It was. It was hard to let go, to watch her grow up from a distance. I had other siblings, but letting her go was the hardest because I'd raised her for so long. But she got married, had children, and died an old woman who'd known a lot of love." Aria sighed softly. "So you are one very lucky young lady. Your mom and dad can watch you grow up. And you know, there are some really neat things about being a werewolf." 

"Like what?" Kara asked curiously. 

"Well, we heal almost any injury really quickly. And we're extremely tough and very strong. Oh, and you'll never have to worry about your figure. Werewolves burn off what they eat really fast. You will never see a fat werewolf." 

Kara laughed at the image that put in her head. 

"I thought you'd like that. Kara? Will you come out? I promise you, you're safe. No one is going to hurt you and I think you'll do just fine with control once you learn it. Its not your fault you didn't get that after your attack. You didn't have a pack then but now you do, and we can guide you if you let us." As soon as Aria heard the lock turn she stood. The door opened and a pair of brown eyes looked up at her before dropping to the floor. "There you are poppet. Your mum and dad are worried about you. Why don't you go and let them know you're okay." 

"Alright," Kara murmured and scurried upstairs. 

* * *

Bran listened to Aria as she talked to the young wolf. He could hear Kara's pulse as it slowed and he heard her move closer and closer to the door. He'd expected Anna to be the one to come down the stairs to get the girl out of the room. He'd only brought Aria into it because he though having a dominant female around might put the girl more at ease once she'd calmed down and he hadn't expected this. The woman was good. "How did you do that?" he asked once Kara was upstairs. 

"Some of the wolves in my old pack had human mates as well as children. A couple of times I was called in to help explain to them what we were because the fathers kept muddling it and the mothers weren't sure what to say. I just took that, combined it with my own experience, and showed her I understood why she was scared. We didn't have the benefit of an Omega to make things easier or to soothe emotions so we improvised." 

Bran nodded. "I am impressed," he replied. "Shall we?" he added and motioned to the stairs. He watched her go and again he had to clamp down on his wolf. Too bad he didn't have the same kind of control over his heart. He feared the woman was worming her way in and that worried him. 

Once he was back upstairs Bran put that concern aside and focused on business. With Aria and Anna present there were no more problems and soon Kara was settled into her room. Her parents were offered a room at the motel but Aria spoke up. "If you'd prefer, I have a spare bedroom until you decide if you want to relocate or not," she offered. 

"That's very generous of you but I think the motel would be best," James Beckworth replied. He and his wife were still very unsettled about the whole thing. 

Anna and Charles offered to escort them to the motel and Aria went to make sure Kara was okay. "Hello poppet. I'm going to give you both my home number and my cell number. If you feel nervous or scared or anything else that bothers you, you call me and I will be here. Bran is a very good Alpha, he cares about all of the wolves. He won't let you be hurt," she promised. 

"Are my mom and dad okay? He didn't make them go away did he?" Kara asked. 

"No, he didn't make them go away," Aria replied. "They're fine. They'll be staying at the motel for their own safety. Get some rest Kara. You're safe now. Tomorrow you'll find out what it means to be pack. Its very... overwhelming but in a good way." She patted her hand and left her be. 

* * *

Bran was waiting when Aria came up the stairs. "You're very good with her. Would you consider taking her to your home? She may feel more comfortable there." 

Aria thought about it. "Let's see what she says after the joining ceremony. If she thinks she'd be more comfortable at my home I have no issues with moving her there. I cannot imagine how scared she's been for the past three years. That poor girl." 

"She's tough, she has to be to have survived the attack so young. She'll be fine. I don't see her having any difficulty learning control now that she has a pack to help her with it." 

Aria nodded. "Not to mention a very good Alpha," she replied. "Sometimes the type of Alpha a pack has can make all the difference," she added. "Which I'm sure you already know. I gave her both of my numbers in case she starts to feel uncomfortable or nervous but I think she'll be fine too. Until tomorrow," she said and left for home. 

* * *

The next day Kara was brought into the pack and the feeling of belonging that came over her brought tears to her eyes. "I didn't... I had no idea it would feel like this, like I finally **belong**," she said and a huge grin lit up her face. She was no longer alone. 

After a bit of discussion Kara was moved into one of the two guest rooms in Aria's home. Again she offered a room to Kara's parents and again they declined. They'd discussed it well into the night before and came to the decision to relocate to Aspen Creek. However, it would take a little time to get everything in order and with much hesitation they returned to Virginia to get started on it, trusting that Kara was in safe hands.


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. 

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Asil that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home, which features Ben and an OC. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me. 

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

Halloween came and went and with it two newly changed pack members and several deaths. All of Aspen Creek mourned the loss and Aria, who still didn't quite get why they would do it, struggled to explain it to Kara. Finally she had Anna and Sage explain it. If Kara understood it she kept it to herself. 

It was late November and several pack members decided to take advantage of the cloudless day to go for a hunt. Aria kept an eye on Kara, as they'd both decided to join the hunt, and the sun was low in the sky when they returned home. It wasn't until after a hot shower that Aria realized she had several missed calls. She checked her messages and all of them were from Winston. They started calmly enough but by the last one she heard the worried growl in his voice. "Aria, you call me when you get this. I don't care if its the middle of the bloody night here. Call. Me." 

Frowning, Aria looked at the clock and then called him back. It was damn close to the middle of the night in London but she knew from his voice that it was important. 

Winston, who was dozing in his favorite chair in his study, answered the phone on the third ring. "About bloody time woman, I've been calling you all day. Where were you?" he asked. 

"Part of the pack went out hunting and I took my young charge out to join them. What's wrong Winston? It's not Sarah is it?" Aria asked. 

"No, Sarah's fine. It's about Nicholas. He's gone lone wolf. We were tracking him here in London but he managed to slip away and we lost his trail after he left England." 

Aria froze. "Lone wolf? That doesn't make any sense Winston. He'd killed to become third in the pack then moved up to second when you took over as Alpha. The position was the only thing that mattered to him. Why would he...?" Her voice trailed off and she felt sick to her stomach. "Me. He's coming after me. He can't let the challenge I issued go, he's too dominant for that." 

"I believe so, yes," Winston replied. "You need to be careful and promise me you won't go putting yourself in harm's way." 

"I can't make that promise Winston and I won't pretend otherwise. I know you're worried old friend. He's a fool if he thinks he can sneak into Marrok territory. Besides, you know I have a young wolf staying in one of my guest rooms. She's just a girl and no match for Nicholas. I won't put her in harm's way by hiding." 

"Damn it Aria, I didn't let you go just so you could commit suicide by werewolf," Winston growled. 

"I know, and I'm not. Do you know who some of my pack mates are? I'm not just talking about Bran Cornick. There's his son, Charles, and we both know what he does for his father to keep the North American wolves in line. And then there's the Moor." 

Winston made a noise. "The Moor? Bloody hell woman, here I am worrying about you when I should be more worried about what that fool Nicholas is letting his pride get him into. I concede, you have more than enough protection. Call us if anything happens though." 

"I will. Go back to sleep," she replied and hung up. She sat there for several minutes thinking about the conversation she'd just had. Should she go talk to Bran right away or should she wait until morning? It wasn't all that late, really, and right away would be better. "Kara, I need to go talk to Bran about the phone call I just had. I want you to stay inside and if someone comes to the door and you don't recognize them, don't answer it. Not even if they say they're pack. If they try to break in I want you to run. We're closer to Asil than anyone else so I want you to go to him. He'll keep you safe." 

"What's wrong?" Kara asked and Aria could smell her fear. 

Aria moved to her and hugged her. "Its okay. I'm probably overreacting. I'd had some trouble with a wolf in my old pack and my old Alpha thinks he's coming here to confront me." 

"Oh. Okay. I won't let anyone I don't know in and if I have to I'll run to Asil's," she promised. 

Aria fretted all the way to Bran's house and once she got there she sat there in her car for several minutes organizing her thoughts. She took a deep breath to calm her nerves then got out, went to the door to press the doorbell, and waited for it to be answered. 

* * *

Bran had finally decided it was time to clean out Leah's old room. He was in the middle of packing boxes when he heard the doorbell. It was a bit late for visitors which suggested there was a problem. He assumed it was related to an ongoing investigation he and Charles were conducting so he was a bit surprised to find Aria at the door. "Aria, come in," he said when he opened it. 

She stepped inside and studied him briefly. He smelled of boxes and tape and faintly of his former mate's perfume. She must have disturbed him while he was going through her things. "I'm sorry to disturb you at this hour, Bran. Normally I wouldn't but I didn't think this should wait. I received a message from Winston, my old Alpha, asking me to call him back because I'd missed his call while out hunting earlier. When I did so he told me that Nicholas has gone lone wolf." 

"This is the wolf who challenged your mate, correct? He doesn't seem the type to suddenly go lone wolf." 

"That's because he isn't. Winston believes, and I agree with him, that Nicholas is coming here, after me, because of the challenge I issued to him the night I shot him." 

Bran studied her. "I'm sending for Charles. He'll get the word out to the other packs and try to find any paper trail he might be leaving so we can track him. I don't want you going anywhere alone until this is settled and he is dealt with." He saw her tense up at the comment. "Do I need to make it an order?" 

"No... of course not. I don't think he'll be stupid enough to come here directly, or right now with the weather the way it is. He's not used to this kind of cold. But I will be sure to not go anywhere alone," she replied. 

"We aren't leaving anything to chance," Bran said. When Charles arrived Bran filled him in. 

"Alright Aria. I need his full name, a description, and anything else that might help us to track him down. If he's left a paper trail, no matter how small, I will find it," Charles said. He wrote down everything Aria could think of that might help him to locate Nick before he got there. "Go home and get some rest. I will let you know when I have something," Charles assured her. 

"Do you really think he's foolish enough to leave a paper trail?" she asked. 

Charles gave her a smile that had no doubt scared many a wolf. It was pure predator. "Everyone slips up, Aria. There are some things you cannot use cash for. A car rental is one of them. We'll find him." 

She tried to not shudder at that look. "Okay. I'll take your word for it. You're the expert here," she said softly. She left and went home and breathed a sigh of relief when she found Kara there safe and sound. That meant that, at least for now, her paranoia was unnecessary. 

* * *

For two weeks Aria was on edge. Charles had gotten confirmation that a wolf fitting Nick's description was seen in New York but he'd managed to lose the wolf that was tailing him. Then nothing. No car rental, no hotel stays, no paper trail whatsoever. The only explanation was that he had to be traveling in a non-conventional way because even Greyhound required identification when buying a bus ticket. It was a week before Christmas, they'd decorated the house inside and out for the holiday, shopping and wrapping was complete, and she and her young charge were both feeling restless from being cooped up inside all the time. The tension was getting bad and Aria knew they needed to do **something** to ease it. "What do you say we go for a run?" she asked Kara. 

"Um... sure as long as you think its safe," Kara replied. 

"I refuse to let fear of the unknown control me," Aria said as she moved to undress. She opened the back door just enough for them to nudge it open to leave before she started to shift. She was finished before Kara, one of the advantages to being older and more dominant meant her change was a little faster, but once the young wolf joined her Aria yipped at her. She went to the door, nudged it open more, and once they were outside she pushed it closed. They ran out into the nearby trees as a light snow began to fall. 

* * *

Aria had no idea they were being followed. Nay, stalked was a far better word for it. Their stalker was careful, he stayed downwind of them so as to not be detected, and he bided his time. He'd been watching, he knew the young wolf with her would find something to distract herself with long enough for him to pounce. When Kara startled a rabbit and took off after it, Aria wasn't worried. She knew the girl would come right back. 

* * *

After Aria left the pack, left London, Nicholas kept thinking about her. He knew he was obsessed with her but his wolf **wanted** her and so did he. He'd planned on wearing her down, on convincing her she wanted him too, and then she left. She'd challenged him then cheated and fled. He wouldn't let her get away so easily. Decision made he left the pack, went lone wolf, and then made his way to the states. 

He should have known Winston would call her and warn her. He'd gotten off a plane in New York and found himself being followed. He managed to shake the wolf following him but he ended up having to take a roundabout way to Montana. He'd had a hell of a time finding a rental car he could pay cash for. Most places required a credit card and he wasn't leaving that kind of a paper trail to follow. It was bad enough they had his name on file. He stopped just before crossing over into Montana to purchase gear that would make traveling on foot easier once he got close enough. 

He'd done his research before setting on this course. He knew Aspen Creek was hard to get to by vehicle in the middle of winter. He also knew that even if it wasn't hard, he wouldn't be able to waltz right into the town to get her anyway. He'd found a cabin for rent about five miles from town and startled the owner when, just before Christmas, he requested it until after the first of the year. It was secluded and the old woman was curious, and he told her he was a writer and needed the solitude to finish a book he was working on for his publisher that had to be done by the beginning of January. She believe him, took his money, and gave him the keys. Now all he had to do was get to Aria. 

His original plan was to show up at her door in the middle of the night and take her away before she could even try to call for help. But then he discovered she didn't live alone. That put a kink in his plan so instead he waited and he watched. After watching her home for three days he got lucky. 

Nick watched as Aria and the young wolf staying with her slipped out of the house to go for a run. He followed them silently, staying downwind of them, and smirked when the girl took off after a rabbit. He didn't pass up the opportunity that presented itself to him. 

* * *

Aria heard a noise behind her and turned. A low growl escaped her when she saw Nick but she hesitated. He was in human form but she wasn't. She could just outrun him. But what if he went after Kara to get to her? She couldn't risk it. She rushed at him but she'd waited too long. She felt a knife slice into her shoulder, severing muscle and tendon so she collapsed, and she yelped. It wasn't much of a struggle after that. 

* * *

Kara wasn't far away when she heard the yelp. She'd realized that Aria wasn't following her and had turned around to go back. By the time she reached the place she'd last seen Aria the other wolf was gone. She smelled blood and followed it to a small splash of blood that smelled like Aria and mingled with that was the scent of a strange wolf. Kara didn't know how to track someone so she did the only thing she could think to do. She turned and ran back towards town aiming for the Marrok's home. 

* * *

When Aria hesitated she gave Nick the opening he needed. He injured her enough when she attacked that he was able to take control of the situation and by the time she shook off the pain from having her shoulder cleaved to the bone he had her bound. Ropes wouldn't hold her forever but they would hold long enough, with her in wolf form, until he got them to the cabin. Still she started struggling against her bonds, as he knew she would. She was too dominant to do otherwise. "Don't make me hurt you more," he growled at her struggles. He bound her muzzle so she couldn't bite him and then lifted her to carry her back to the cabin. Bound the way she was she would have trouble breaking the rope until her shoulder healed. 

Her wolf raged inside her head, wanting to break free and kill the wolf who'd hurt them, but Aria knew she had to bide her time. She needed to be in a position where she could fight if she needed to and right now that wasn't an option. Besides, she knew Kara would go for help. 

* * *

As soon as she was close enough to be heard from inside the house Kara howled to get the Marrok's attention. By the time she reached the back door Bran stood there with it open for her. She bolted inside, skidded to a stop, and slowly began to change. 

* * *

Bran was working in his study when he heard the howl. He was at the back door before the wolf was and as soon as it ran inside he knew who it was. There was only one reason Kara would be there, alone, in wolf form. Something had happened to Aria. 

_'Charles, I need you at the house, now'_ he sent to his son and then sent the same message to Asil. Between the two of them they'd be able to track down Aria. 

By the time Charles and Asil arrived Kara was almost done shifting. A few minutes later she was wrapping a blanket around herself. She was tired, hungry, and scared but she knew she needed to focus on helping to save Aria. 

Bran gave her a few moments longer to orient herself before he spoke. "Tell us what's happened Kara." 

"Aria asked if I wanted to go for a run. We'd been staying close to the house, not really going anywhere, the last couple of weeks and I guess she saw I was restless. She thought it was safe, that we'd be okay," she said and tears filled her eyes. "Its all my fault. I scared a rabbit and when it took off, I went after it. I couldn't help it. I was only gone a few minutes when I realized she wasn't with me and I ran back but... there was a yelp and when I got back to where I'd scared the rabbit she was gone. There was blood and I smelled a strange wolf and its all my fault. He wouldn't have gotten her if she wasn't alone." 

"No, Kara, its not your fault. The wolf you smelled, he's been obsessed with Aria for a long time. He would have found a way to get to her even if it meant hurting you to do it," Bran assured her. 

"Snow's coming down pretty hard Da, we need to go soon if we're going to track them," Charles said. 

"Kara, do you think you could show us where you last saw Aria?" When she nodded Bran patted her shoulder. "Good girl. Go downstairs, you'll find something to wear and I have a coat that should fit you. Hurry now." 

As soon as she was gone Bran started stripping. "I'm going in wolf, I want you two to stay human. If that bastard has hurt her, he's mine," Bran growled. _'We're coming Aria. You just hold on, we'll find you'_ he sent to her before he had to focus on shifting. 

"You got it Da," Charles replied. He and Asil shared a look. Bran was acting quite oddly for a wolf who had no interest in taking Aria as his mate. Wisely neither of them commented on it though. 

When Kara returned, dressed and ready to go, Charles opened the back door for everyone. Bran was last out, steps light despite his weight in wolf form. That would change as the snow deepened. They traveled as quickly as they could and made their way to where Kara last saw Aria. 

"Go back to Da's and wait there for us. I want you to call Anna and ask her to come stay with you until we're back," Charles told Kara. 

"We will find her much faster if we go on alone from here," Asil added. They could move faster without having to worry about Kara getting hurt. 

"Okay. Just find her," Kara said and headed back the way they came. 

* * *

Nick got them to the cabin after leaving a false trail at the fork in the path and carried Aria to the bedroom. "I'm going to untie you," he said, setting her on the bed. "Don't do anything stupid Aria," he added. 

She growled at him but she didn't lunge once she was free. Bran's voice eased through her mind and it calmed her a little. He would come and Nick would pay for taking her. 

"I've got clothes for you once you shift back. We both know you won't be able to resist shifting back to human to challenge me some more," he said at the glare she gave him. 

Aria debated it before she started the shift. She could stay wolf but maybe she could talk some sense into him. Stranger things had happened after all. Nick watched her and she could see the lust in his eyes. As soon as she returned to human form she dressed quickly. The clothes he'd given her consisted of a dress that she knew without looking didn't completely hide her from his gaze. The material was too gauzy for that. It served a purpose though. If she tried to flee she'd freeze in no time. "Nick, kidnapping me was a crazy thing to do," she said calmly. Her shoulder ached from the injury he'd given her and she felt a trickle of blood from the wound. 

"I just needed to get you alone so you could see we belonged together Aria," he countered. 

"No we don't Nick. How many times do I have to say it for you to understand it? The only thing my wolf wants from you is your death." 

He growled at her and before she could react she found herself pinned against the wall. "Do you think I will let someone else take what's mine?" he growled. "I will make you want me, you'll see," he said. 

Aria saw the madness in his eyes and she knew that Bran and anyone else with him would be too late.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. 

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Asil that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home, which features Ben and an OC. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me. 

**P.P.S. TRIGGER WARNING:** I struggled with my muse over the scene that takes place at the beginning of this chapter because, as a survivor of rape myself, I know how reading about it can affect a person. If there is a risk of triggering a PTSD episode I urge you to NOT read the chapter. Yes it might make things a little confusing when going onto the next chapter, but one's mental health is more important. I write as my muse demands and as such this scene plays out exactly as she has decreed. 

**P.P.P.S.** For those who are reading, even if you're not reviewing, updating has slowed to a crawl due to uncontrollable circumstances in my personal life. I am still writing on all three fics, with two others on the back burner, but not able to write as much as I'd like. When you're having to work on average 50+ hours a week, it makes doing the things you enjoy, like writing, take a backseat in the ride of life. 

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

Pack bonds could be very interesting things. They were also often helpful. Like now. Through the bond Bran was able to feel Aria's distress. They'd followed the trail until it split into several different directions, which meant the wolf was trying to lead them on a wild goose chase. A growl trickled from him. 

"I feel it too Da. We'll find them soon enough,"Charles said. 

It was Asil's uncanny knack for finding a pack member, no matter where they were, that helped them find the right trail. That was why he was there and why Bran had him stay in human form. 

_'We're almost there, just hold on'_ Bran sent to her but he didn't know if she heard it through the distress he felt coming from her. 

* * *

When Nick pinned her Aria froze. She didn't have a gun to shoot him with this time but that made no difference to her wolf. Her eyes changed to a pale blue and a growl trickled out. "Let go of me," she snarled. 

"Once I subdue your wolf you'll be mine completely." he replied, ignoring the snarl. 

He was a dominant male but he wasn't pack, he held no sway over her. When he leaned in to kiss her she bit his lip hard enough to make it bleed. 

Nick snarled at that and backhanded her before he threw her on the bed. Before she was able to scramble off he was on her. She was a werewolf, she was strong, but he was stronger. Fabric tore as he ripped the dress in his haste to get to her skin. "You're mine," he growled again as he shifted just enough to free himself from his pants. And then he forced himself inside her. 

* * *

The blow left her disoriented for several moments but her mind cleared at the threat in his voice. Before she could even respond she felt him penetrate her. It hurt without the moisture that came with arousal. She froze at the pain and then she screamed even as she began to struggle against him. 

Nick was so caught up in what he was doing that he took her scream to be one of pleasure, not pain, and her struggles to be from desire. He was that lost in his own lust and madness. 

* * *

The scream echoed and all three werewolves froze. As the echo died Bran was the first to move. He snarled and bolted in the direction it had come from, leaving Charles and Asil to catch up. In human form they were slower. 

As soon as he reached the cabin Bran didn't hesitate. He angled for the back of the cabin where he heard whimpers of pain and the sound of a struggle. He jumped through the window, destroying it, and was on Nick before he could even turn his head. 

* * *

Aria heard the crash and a snarl seconds before Nick's weight was suddenly gone. She scrambled up on the bed and pulled her knees to her chest and stared at Bran. He was fierce, enraged, and beautiful to her wolf but the human part of her felt intense shame. How could she think a man, a wolf, like Bran Cornick would want someone who was dirty? Someone who was too weak to protect themselves? 

Nick only screamed once before his throat was ripped out but Bran didn't stop there. He tore into him savagely, ripping him to pieces. By the time Asil and Charles were inside there was nothing left. 

"Da. He's dead Da. You can stop now," Charles said but his father ignored him. He moved to the bed and touched Aria's shoulder, unaware of exactly what happened in the room until she flinched away from him. "Talk to him Aria. Let him know you're okay," he said urgently. 

Aria was in a daze until Charles touched her. She flinched away from him and blinked in confusion until her gaze went to Bran and she saw what he meant. Bran seemed a bit... lost in his beast. She slid off the bed, pulling the dress closed in the front, and crawled to him. Keeping her head lower than his and her eyes on the ground, she spoke softly. "Bran? Bran, its okay. I knew you'd come once Kara got to you. No matter what he did, I knew you'd save me. Bran, he's dead, he can't hurt anyone ever again. He can't hurt **me** ever again," she hushed. 

Her words and her voice slowly filtered through his brain and the rage faded as his beast was calmed. Bran stepped over what was left of Nicholas and approached her. _'You never should have gone for a run with just Kara. What if he had hurt her to get to you?'_ He growled before he lightly nipped her shoulder in chastisement. 

"I know I was careless. It was foolish of me to go for a run knowing he was after me," Aria said, eyes on the floor. 

"Asil and I will take care of the clean up here Da. Why don't you take Aria back to town?" Charles said. He took his coat off and handed it to her. "Its getting bad out there and you'll need it more." 

"Thank you," she murmured and slid the coat on. She followed Bran out the door and stayed close all the way back to his home. 

* * *

As soon as she'd gotten back to Bran's Kara called Anna just as Charles told her to do. They were playing cards to keep themselves busy so they wouldn't drive themselves crazy with worry. "What if they can't find her?" Kara suddenly asked. 

"Don't worry, they'll find her Kara," Anna replied. "Let's just play our game. It's your turn," she added. 

Kara bit her lip then looked up at her. "Got any sixes?" 

"Go fish," Anna said. Before Kara could reach for the deck they both heard the back door open. The card game was forgotten as they headed for the kitchen. 

Aria stepped into the kitchen followed closely by Bran. She closed the door gently and turned her attention to the other two werewolves while Bran slid past them so he could go change back to human form. 

"Aria!" Kara threw herself at Aria and hugged her tightly. 

"Hey poppet. It's okay, I'm alright," she said. "I'm so proud of you for coming straight to Bran as soon as you realized I was in trouble," she added. 

Kara didn't hear the lie in Aria's voice but Anna did and studied her before horror dawned. She was hiding the fact she'd been violated to keep the girl from blaming herself for it. "Where's Charles?" Anna asked. If Aria didn't want Kara to know she wouldn't mention it. 

"He and Asil stayed behind to clean up. They'll be here once they're done, I'm sure." She removed Charles' coat and handed it to Anna, careful to keep her dress closed. 

"You should eat something," Anna said gently and threw together several sandwiches, as it was faster, because she knew Bran would be hungry once he shifted back as well. 

"Thank you Anna," Aria murmured and after fixing a cup of tea as well she sat to eat. 

* * *

Bran cleaned the blood from his skin before he dressed. He'd nearly lost control when he attacked the wolf who'd taken Aria. Losing control was not an option for him, he never lost his hold on his beast, so why had he this time? _'Because she's ours'_ his wolf roared in his head. He feared he was fighting a losing battle. His wolf wanted her even more than the human half of him did. He pushed the thoughts away and returned to the kitchen. 

"I want you and Kara to stay here tonight," Bran said and there was no room for argument in his voice. "What you did was reckless and it endangered both of you. That kind of behavior is expected in a younger wolf but you have been around a long time Aria. You should have known better." 

"You're right Alpha. I put a new pack member, a young wolf, in danger with my actions," Aria replied. Her eyes remained on the floor even as she tilted her head to bare her neck in submission. "I humbly accept whatever punishment you feel is just," she added. 

Anna had to hold Kara back when she tried to get between them. She wanted to assure Kara that Bran wouldn't hurt Aria but she honestly didn't know what he was thinking so she stayed quiet. 

"Finish your food and get some rest, we'll talk in the morning." 

Despite her own dominant nature Aria simply nodded, ate quickly, and then went to one of the guest rooms where she showered and dressed in sweats she found in the dresser. Her wolf whined at being scolded by their Alpha and then dismissed as if they meant nothing. _'We are nothing, now'_ she told it before she crawled onto the bed to stare at the wall. Kara joined her until she got tired then went to the adjoining room to get some sleep. 

Aria laid there curled in the bed and tried not to think. Her heart hurt, just a little, because she'd begun to have feelings for the man and now that was gone, because he needed, he deserved, to have someone strong at his side and she was weak. She had to admit she was worried about the coming talk. What would the outcome be? She couldn't quiet her mind enough to get good sleep and tossed and turned before she finally drifted into fitful dreams. 

* * *

Bran felt his beast's rage over the way he'd chastised Aria once they were back at the house. The way she'd reacted, the dullness in her eyes as she stared at the floor and bared her throat to him made his wolf howl in his head. Aria was a gentle, passionate, confident woman and with just a few words he'd stripped her of that confidence. 

"He was raping her when you got there, wasn't he?" Anna asked quietly. "I know you scolded her out of fear of what could have happened, but you should have taken what **did** happen to her into account Bran. She was already feeling fragile and you made it worse. Will you let Charles know I went back to the house when he gets here?" she added and headed for the front door. 

"She could have gotten Kara killed and she **knew** she wasn't supposed to go out alone. A child is **not** protection," Bran growled. 

Anna snorted. "Maybe not, but look at where we are Bran. Only a wolf lost to madness would venture into our territory in the middle of winter when they know nothing of the area. How was she to know he was that lost? She made a mistake and the only one paying for it, is her. Don't be too surprised if your sleep is disturbed by her nightmares," she said and left. She was **hoping **he'd feel guilty enough to apologize to Aria for snapping at her in the morning. 

* * *

_It was cold. So cold. Thick fog billowed around her and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't see more than a few inches in front of her face. Every so often she felt fingers reaching for her, snagging in her hair and on her clothes, and she turned to face whatever it was only to find herself alone. The landscape shifted and she felt herself moving uphill. There was sound behind her, a shadow closing on her, and she tried to run. She stumbled and fell and he was there. Nick, his throat torn out, blood covering him, and he pinned her to the ground as he growled "You are mine" in her ear._

* * *

Aria sat bolt upright in the bed. Sweat covered her skin and it took her several seconds to realize that not only was Kara beside her, fear etched across her face, but someone was knocking on the door. "I'm fine, just a nightmare," she breathed and shuddered. She could still feel his breath on her cheek, the coldness of his dead hands and smell the blood that came from the opening in his throat. 

Kara rushed to the door to open it before Bran could break the knob."She said it was just a nightmare," she said. 

"But?" Bran asked. 

"She's... I don't know, I can smell her fear, I guess I'm just worried something happened to cause it." 

"I'm sorry I disturbed your sleep, Alpha," Aria said from where she sat on the bed. "I will try to not do so for the remainder of the night," she added. 

Bran wasn't sure how to respond so he didn't. "Try to get some sleep," he told Kara and left. 

"Go back to bed Kara, I'm sorry I woke you," Aria told her. "It was just a bad dream poppet." 

Kara frowned but did as she was told and Aria was relieved. She didn't want to talk about the nightmare because that would lead to having to talk about what happened. Aria was awake for a while before she finally drifted back to sleep. This time, if she dreamed it didn't disturb anyone's sleep. She awoke while it was still dark out and she watched as the sun slowly lightened the sky. She heard Kara awaken and wasn't surprised when the girl came to curl up on the bed with her head in Aria's lap. 

"I'm sorry. Its my fault he's mad at you. You only suggested the run because of me, because I was feeling all tense and restless. I'll tell him that, I'll tell him it should be me he punishes," Kara said with a sniffle and Aria realized she was crying. 

"No, Kara, no it shouldn't. I knew Nick was in the country and I put us both at risk. I accept whatever punishment our Alpha thinks is fitting for my transgression." 

"It's not fair! It's not like you did it on purpose." 

"It's alright poppet. I'm an old wolf, I should have known better. I put a pack member in danger, I need to accept the consequences of my actions. Dry your eyes and let's go make some breakfast." She was touched Kara was so upset but she didn't want the girl to take the blame. 

* * *

After Charles and Asil returned Bran sent them both on their way then retired to his study. He tried to focus on work but he couldn't. His mind kept returning to what he'd seen at the cabin. The wolf forcing himself on Aria and then the dullness in her eyes when he'd scolded her. After he'd crashed through the window all it had taken was a single glance and he'd lost himself to his beast. And yet Aria brought him back from the edge. She shouldn't have been able to do that. 

He wasn't sure how long he sat there before he finally headed to bed. He'd just gotten to sleep when he was awakened by a scream and when he reached Aria's door he found it locked. When Kara opened it, the emptiness he heard in Aria's voice when she apologized for disturbing his sleep bothered him intensely. He didn't know what to say, though, to make things better so he just left. 

* * *

Bran was awakened by the smell of food cooking which meant two things; one his guests were awake and two he needed to talk to Aria. He still didn't know what he was going to say to her but he knew he couldn't punish her. Even if he'd had doubts before he'd gone to bed the night before, the emptiness in her voice when she'd had the nightmare would have solidified things. Before heading downstairs he took a shower then took his time dressing to give himself time to think about what he was going to say to her. 

* * *

Aria and Kara knew Bran was coming before he reached them. For whatever reason he wasn't masking his power. Aria swallowed but tried to not let Kara know she was worried. "Eat your breakfast Kara," she said gently.

Bran stepped into the kitchen and stopped. That part of him that was lost to her could imagine Aria in the kitchen every morning and in his bed every night. She wouldn't be relegated to separate rooms, not like Leah had been. Again he had to push his thoughts aside to focus. "Good morning," he said neutrally. 

"Morning." Kara bit her lip. "About what happened," she started and Aria put a hand on her arm. "No, you are not to blame and you aren't going to say you are," Aria said to her and she sighed. "But..." She stopped because she knew it was useless. 

"Would you care for some breakfast Alpha?" Aria asked and kept her eyes averted. "Or would you prefer to discuss my punishment first?" she added. 

"There will be no punishment Aria. You've been hurt enough. I should have taken events into account last night and I apologize for snapping at you the way I did." 

Aria blinked in confusion. She'd been so sure he was angry with her for being so weak and putting Kara in danger, but he was apologizing? 

"You're not mad at Aria anymore?" Kara asked. 

"No pup, I'm not mad. I think I'll take my breakfast to the study. Be sure to clean up when you're done. Aria, I would still like to speak with you before you go home," he replied and after filling a plate he retreated to his study. 

Kara sighed in relief. "I was so worried but it all worked out," she said and dug into her breakfast. 

"It seems so," Aria replied. She ate without tasting anything. He'd said he wasn't mad and that there would be no punishment but he still wanted to talk to her. Why? Was he going to send her away? It wouldn't technically be a punishment if he decided she'd be better off with a different pack. They cleaned up the kitchen and Kara sat to wait for Aria to have her talk with Bran. 

He was seated at his desk when he heard her knock. "Come in Aria." He noticed that once again she watched the floor. His wolf snarled in his head and his human half wanted to snarl too. To see such a confident woman looking so fragile, it made him want to kill Nicholas all over again. 

Aria stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. Once she would have met his eyes and smiled before looking away but not now. She wasn't worthy of him now. "You wanted to speak to me?" she asked. 

Bran rose from his seat and approached her. Slowly he reached out and tipped her face up to look at him. "I am so deeply sorry I didn't get there in time to stop him," he said gently. "And even more sorry that I allowed my fear of what could have happened make me snap when I knew you were already hurting, which only hurt you more." He moved slowly so he wouldn't scare her and caressed her cheek. "I would give anything to see the emptiness gone from your eyes Aria," he added. 

Aria trembled and it was only force of will that kept her from crumbling right there. She wanted to cry, she wanted to be held, but at the same time she felt undeserving of such comfort. "It was your right, as Alpha, to reprimand me for endangering a member of the pack," she whispered. "But... I thank you for your leniency and accept your apology, Alpha." She'd not called him Bran since their return from the cabin. She felt like she didn't have the right to such informality with him now. 

"The only one at fault for what happened is the wolf who took you and he's dead. If I could kill him all over again I'd make his suffering last longer," he growled. 

That put a little fire back in her eyes. "He did die too soon," she agreed. 

He saw that fire and it gave him hope. She wasn't lost, she could heal if she let others help her to do so. "Go home, rest, and know there are people here who understand what you're going through and are willing to help if you'll let them. People like Anna and Sage," Bran told her. "Don't shut others out when you need them the most Aria," he added. "And if there's anything I can do, anything at all, you let me know." 

Aria was too choked up to speak so she just nodded and left. She stopped in the hall so she could get her emotions under control so she didn't scare Kara then went to get her from the kitchen. They returned home and she tried to pretend like all was well. Kara was already blaming herself for Aria being kidnapped by Nick, there was no way in hell she was going to let the girl blame herself for him raping her. So instead, she stayed quiet, she plastered on a smile for Kara's benefit, and buried the pain in order to protect her.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. 

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Asil that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home, which features Ben and an OC. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me. 

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story! 

* * *

It took a few days before Aria felt ready to call Winston. She knew she needed to call him or he'd just worry about her. Given the time difference, she called when it was still quite early on her end, so that Kara wouldn't be up and overhear the conversation. 

"Hello Aria, dear," Sarah said when she answered the phone. The luxury of caller ID, it made it so much easier to know who was calling before you answered. "I'm guessing you want to speak with Winston, since he informed me you would call if and when there was news about Nicholas." 

"Hello Sarah. I am, but if he's not free I can call back," Aria replied. 

"No no, he's free, I just got to the phone first. Here he is dear." She handed the phone to her husband and they shared a look. Aria sounded... off to them both. 

"Aria, is everything alright?" Winston asked as soon as he had the phone. 

"Everything's fine Winston. I just wanted you to know you don't need to worry about Nicholas, ever again. He's gone." 

Winston sighed. "He brought it on himself. He was a good man, once. But that was a long time ago. I'm glad you're alright." She still sounded off but Winston couldn't put his finger on why. 

"Yes, well, I should let you go, I know you're a busy man. Say hello to everyone for me. Merry Christmas, both of you," Aria said and managed to get off the phone with them before he could ask any more questions. 

* * *

Christmas morning arrived and Aria was up early cooking. She'd gotten some advice from Anna and Sage on traditional Christmas foods in the US and combined it with things she'd always fixed back in England, like bread pudding. That way it would be a blending of traditions to make both her and Kara feel comfortable. For both of them it was their first Christmas in a new place, a new home. 

Presents were exchanged and Aria saved the best two she had for Kara for last. "I have two more things for you, and then I promise I will leave you be," she said and placed a fairly large box in front of Kara. 

The young wolf eyed the box before she opened it and when she did her face lit up. "Oh my god, how did you know?" Inside the box she found a ton of art supplies, including several sketch pads in varying sizes. 

"Because I'm observant, silly goose," Aria replied with a warm smile. "I've seen you drawing in those spiral notebooks, now you have real sketch pads to draw in. This last one is actually from me and your parents," Aria said and set the last gift in Kara's lap. 

Kara gave her a confused look but when she opened the last gift she gasped in surprise. It was a top of the line gaming laptop from Alienware that she'd told her parents about months ago. Her eyes filled with tears and she sniffled. "They remembered... but how did you...?" 

"I called them because I wanted you to have something here from them, since they couldn't be here today. They told me about it but they didn't know if they could get the computer before they sold the house so I offered to pay for it. Your father insisted that, if I did that, I had to make it from me too. I tried to decline but then he said he'd pay me back for it and I relented. I don't want, or need, them to do that. He's a good man, your father." 

Kara set the computer aside and hugged her. "Thank you so much. I was worried I'd be all sad with mom and dad not being able to be here and you made this a good day instead." 

Aria hugged her back. "You're welcome poppet. I'm glad I could make it better for you." She watched Kara rush upstairs with the laptop and shook her head. It was good she was happy. She deserved it with how bad things had been for her since her attack. 

She'd debated between a Christmas goose or ham and decided to go with the latter because it had more meat and she didn't know if Kara liked goose. She checked to make sure it was cooking evenly and then went to her phone. Her hand shook briefly when she punched the number in and she waited for the other end to be picked up. 

* * *

Bran was headed to his front door when his cellphone rang. A glance at the number had him answering immediately. "Aria? Is everything alright?" She'd kept to herself since the day after Nick's attack and he was instantly concerned for her. 

"Everything's fine," she replied. Since he hadn't asked about **her** she hadn't lied. "Kara and I were thinking, if you didn't already have plans, we'd be honored to have you over for Christmas dinner." 

Bran hesitated. He did have plans and he almost decided to cancel them but then he didn't want to cause any hurt feelings with his daughter-in-law. "I'm sorry, Anna invited me to have dinner with her and Charles," he finally said. 

"Oh. No, its okay. I'm sorry, I should have thought of that. Merry Christmas," she said and hung up. Of course he would already have plans. It took her several minutes to get her emotions under control and she went back to work on dinner. 

* * *

There'd been something in her voice, a note of... defeat, when she'd apologized for not thinking he'd already have plans. Bran almost called her back but in the end he put his phone away and headed over to have dinner with his son and daughter-in-law. He'd make a note to check in with Aria later. 

* * *

By the time they sat down to dinner Aria was once again faking a smile for Kara's benefit. They both shared some stories about past Christmases and soon Kara had Aria talking about the past. She liked hearing about Aria's life in England, especially before all the luxuries they had now. 

"Do you miss London?" Kara asked. "I mean, you lived there for so long, I can't imagine what it must be like to live here now." 

"Sometimes. I did, I lived there my entire life until I came here, but this is home now, for however long. As odd as it probably sounds to you, I like that things are quieter here than they were in London. It's very calming." 

They put away leftovers, washed up the dishes, and were in the middle of singing Christmas carols when a car pulled into the drive. 

"Hello hello," Sage said when she knocked and stepped inside. "I come baring gifts," she added and handed a package to both of them. "It's nothing major but I wanted to get you girls something." 

"Thank you Sage. You're in luck, because we have something for you too," Aria replied. 

For Kara, Sage had gotten her the extended version of the Hobbit trilogy and for Aria she'd gotten some classical music cd's. They, in turn, had gotten Sage a gift box set of the scented body glitter she liked so much. 

"Aw, you girls are awesome," Sage said. "Gotta run, I have a few more stops to make," she added and when Aria walked to the front door with her she lowered her voice to a whisper. "If you ever want to talk," she said and Aria cut her off. 

"I know. It's fine. Merry Christmas Sage." She didn't want to think about what happened, much less talk about it. 

* * *

Sage left and one of the stops she had to make was at Charles and Anna's house. When she got there she took her friend aside. "I'm worried about Aria. I stopped by to give her and Kara the gifts I had for them. I'm sure she has Kara fooled into thinking she's okay, but she's not. I tried to tell her if she ever wanted to talk I was here for her and she cut me off." 

"She did the same thing to me," Anna said with a soft sigh. "What can we do though? We can't make her talk." 

Sage arched a brow. "You could, you or Thea either one."

"And then she'd be angry at us for it and resent us. No thanks, I don't want to make a friend mad. All we can really do is keep trying to reach out to her and hope she eventually opens up and lets us help her." 

"I guess you're right," Sage replied. She didn't like it but they really didn't have much choice. 

* * *

The next morning, right in the middle of breakfast, an unfamiliar vehicle pulled up in front of Aria's house. She heard it and went to see who it was, with Kara right behind her. 

As soon as the driver stepped out of the SUV Kara was pushing past Aria to get outside. "Daddy!" She'd missed her parents and she had no idea they were on their way. 

James Beckworth caught his daughter when she flung herself at him and hugged her tightly. "Surprise," he said with a laugh. The passenger side door opened and her mother joined them. 

Aria watched from the porch. The SUV was towing a small u-haul trailer and she knew what that meant. Her young charge would be moving back home with her parents now that they'd relocated to Aspen Creek. "We were in the middle of breakfast, would you like to come in for a bite and a cup of tea or coffee?" Aria offered. 

"That would be great, thanks," James said as he ushered his wife and daughter up to the house. 

Kara was practically bouncing she was so happy. "Did you know about this?" she asked Aria. 

"Nope, I sure didn't. I'm as surprised as you are poppet," she replied. She got Kara's parents some coffee and plates for them to help themselves. 

Aspen Creek, much like any other small town, had some empty houses from people moving away for whatever reason and it was one of those houses that Kara and her parents would be moving into. After breakfast Aria took care of the dishes while Kara's mother helped her to pack. 

"Thank you, Ms. Kinsley, for looking after Kara the last few months," James said. 

Ara turned and gave him a smile that another wolf would know was fake. "You don't have to thank me for that," she said honestly. "She's a very sweet girl. If you guys have any problems or questions, feel free to call me." 

"We will, thank you." When Kara came downstairs he took her bags and carried them out to the SUV. 

Kara approached Aria with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. "Thank you, for letting me stay here," she said and sniffled a little. 

Aria reached out and hugged her. "You're welcome here any time Kara. Go on now, your parents are waiting," she said gently and let her go. She stood on the porch until they pulled out of the drive and then she went inside. The house felt very empty without Kara there. She wiped a few tears from her eyes and sighed softly. On the bright side, she didn't have to pretend to be happy all the time now. 

She spent the day cleaning the bedroom Kara had used and getting things in order before she crawled into bed with the hopes of untroubled sleep. 

* * *

Aria awoke in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. She'd been having a variation of the nightmare she'd had that first night after the attack and she was starting to think she was going crazy. She could almost feel him watching, waiting for her to fall asleep again. 

She knew sleep would evade her now so she got up and went downstairs to have some tea and read. The reading would keep her mind occupied and help keep sleep at bay. She'd spent so many years depending on just herself that she felt she needed to deal with this on her own. It was the only way to prove she wasn't weak, to prove she was worthy of someone like Bran Cornick. 

Once again Anna stopped by to check on her and once again Aria evaded the question of how she was doing. She knew a little about Anna's past and she didn't want to burden her friend or risk dredging up unpleasant memories for Anna. So she kept the pain, the shame, tucked away inside to face when she was alone.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be.

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Asil that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Finding Home, which features Ben and an OC. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me.

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story!

*******************A&amp;O********************

New Year's day dawned bright and cold. A large number of the pack decided to get together and go for a run to celebrate the new year. "We should see if Aria wants to go," Anna said to Sage and Thea. They'd met up at Sage's house to go together. Charles had something he had to take care of first and promised to catch up with his mate later.

"Yeah, she's kept herself cooped up in that house long enough," Sage replied. They headed over to Aria's in Sage's car. "Oh, Thea, is Cy going to meet up with us or is he sitting this one out?" she asked. It was no secret to her friends that she had it bad for Thea's brother Cyrus.

"He said he'd see us there," Thea replied. "You two need to just take the plunge already," she added with a laugh.

"Look who's talking. When are you and Asil going to take the plunge?" Sage countered.

Thea sighed. "Whenever he stops being so stubborn. I just don't understand him," she replied.

"He's an old wolf and he thinks you deserve the chance to decide on someone not so old. Even though you already had that option and declined, and he **knows** how you feel about him and vice versa. He's just being an idiot now and it makes me want to smack some sense into him," Sage told her. "Just don't give up on him, he'll wake up eventually," she added.

They reached Aria's house and a debate ensued. "I think we should all go, to create a united front," Anna said.

"She might feel like we're ganging up on her if we do that though," Thea put in.

"Anna's right, we need to present a united front. Besides, we are ganging up on her, but its for her own good. If she doesn't pull herself out of this melancholy she just might give up the will to keep living and that's just not acceptable," Sage replied.

"When you put it that way... you have a good point. United front it is," Thea agreed and they all got out to go to the door.

********************A&amp;O********************

Aria heard the car pull up and glanced out to see Sage, Anna, and Thea sitting in Sage's car. She watched as a discussion took place between them and then all three got out and headed to her door. She opened it before they reached it.

"Happy New Year, Aria," Sage said with a warm smile.

"Happy New Year. What brings you three by?" Aria replied.

"A bunch of us are going for a run to celebrate the new year and we thought you might want to come. You've not really gotten out much the last few weeks," Anna said before Sage or Thea could.

"It's nice of you to ask but I'm really not up to going for a run right now," Aria replied.

"Aria, you can't keep doing this to yourself. Please let us help you. Anna and I both know what you're going through, don't shut us out, please," Sage pleaded with her friend out of fear and concern for her.

"I just need to be alone right now. Please understand that," Aria said. "Enjoy your run," she added and closed the door on them.

Thea waited until they were all back in the car to speak. "I haven't been a werewolf for long but even I know something isn't right."

"We're going to lose her if something doesn't change," Sage added.

"If we can't get through to her, maybe her old Alpha can. They've known each other a really long time," Anna said after a moment.

"You're going to call her old Alpha?" Sage had to admit it was a brilliant idea.

"Yeah, I am. When the run is over I'll go get the number from Bran."

"Won't that cause a problem with Bran? He's her Alpha now and this is his territory, his pack," Thea asked.

"No, he's worried about her too. He asked me just yesterday if she's opened up to anyone yet about what happened," Anna replied.

"Let's hope that works," Sage said as she pulled into the spot they were all meeting at. Sometimes the pack got together at Bran's to prepare for a run, other times it was another pack member's home. Today was the latter. Anna noticed Bran wasn't there but that wasn't surprising. He'd come on four legs and be ready at a moment's notice.

********************A&amp;O********************

Bran was becoming increasingly worried about Aria. If he reached down the pack lines to her he could feel her sorrow, her pain, but he was unsure of how to get through to her. She wouldn't talk to Sage or Anna, both of whom had gone through something similar, and would help her if she'd let them. If they couldn't get her to talk, how could he? Sure he could make it an order but that would undermine the suggestion of letting them help and be an abuse of his power. She deserved better than that.

When he joined the others for the run he wasn't surprised to find Aria wasn't among them. _'You should come running, it'll do you and your wolf some good'_ he sent to her but he doubted she would listen. He wished he knew how to get through to her. He growled in frustration and had to push the thought away in order to focus on keeping their newer pack members in line.

*******************A&amp;O********************

_'You should come running, it'll do you and your wolf some good.'_ Bran's voice slid into her mind and Aria felt her wolf stir. She missed the man, missed just talking with him, but the thought of facing him, knowing she'd been so weak, filled her with dread. Her wolf whined in her head. She felt so... lost. She wanted to reach out, she wanted to ask for help, she wanted to grab the help that Sage and Anna offered to her like a lifeline in a hurricane, but the words froze in her throat any time someone came by to check on her.

********************A&amp;O********************

"Charles, I need to go talk to Bran," Anna said as soon as she'd returned to human form. "We're going to lose Aria if we don't do something to get her to talk about what happened. If she won't talk to any of us, maybe she'll talk to her old Alpha," she explained at the questioning look her mate gave her.

"And given Da's interest in her, even if he pretends he isn't, losing her would be a disaster," Charles agreed. He opened the truck door for her then got in and drove them both to his father's house.

********************A&amp;O********************

Bran had just fixed himself something to eat when he heard the truck pull up and was at the door before they were. "Charles, Anna, what brings you by?" he asked and motioned them inside.

"I need the number for Aria's old Alpha," Anna said without preamble.

Bran motioned for them to follow him to his study. "Why do you need her old Alpha's number?" he asked.

"She's not doing well, Bran. She won't talk, she won't let me, Sage, or Thea into the house, and I don't think she's getting enough to eat or sleep. I'm really scared for her and I think her old Alpha can help. He and his mate have known her a long time. They helped her get through her mate's death, maybe they can help her with this too."

Bran listened and when Anna said she didn't think Aria was eating or sleeping right he cocked a brow. "Why do you think she isn't eating or sleeping?"

"She looks like she's lost weight and there are shadows, deep ones, under her eyes from lack of sleep."

Bran had to quiet his beast before he spoke again. "And why, exactly, do you think you should be the one to call them?" he asked neutrally.

"Several reasons," Anna replied and held up a finger with each one. "One, Aria is less likely to get mad at me for it. Two, I've been where Aria is, I can use that as my justification even if she does get mad at me for it. Three, it keeps anyone from questioning why her new Alpha would have to call her old Alpha about an 'issue' with one of his pack members. And four, there's no chance of me getting territorial with her old Alpha."

Bran listened to her reasons and the last one actually made him laugh. "Alright, I concede to your reasoning," he said and after a moment he handed her a slip of paper with Winston's phone number on it. "Her old Alpha is Winston Frost. Inform him that we will cover the cost of all travel expenses for the trip here as well as back to London," he said as he handed it to her.

"I will. Thank you, Bran," Anna replied and it was hard to wait until she and Charles got back home before she called but she managed it. She didn't think about the time difference until it was already too late.

********************A&amp;O********************

Winston was stretched out in bed sleeping soundly with his mate tucked against him when his cellphone rang. Despite the fact it was the middle of the night he answered on the second ring. No one would be calling at that hour unless it was serious, and since the caller ID told him the call came from Aspen Creek, he was instantly on alert. "'Ello, this is Winston Frost, what's happened to Aria?" he asked. When he was tired he often slipped into less formal word usage, like 'ello' instead of 'hello'.

Anna blinked. "How did you..? Oh, right, caller ID. Sorry, I'm Anna Cornick and that's a difficult question to answer. Um, did she happen to talk to you about Nicholas?"

"She called and said I no longer had to worry about him because he's dead. But something tells me that's not what you mean."

Anna sighed. "No, its not. When Nicholas came here, he kidnapped Aria. Bran, my husband Charles, and another pack member went after them. When they got there he... he was raping her. We're all worried about her, Mr. Frost. She won't leave her house, she won't talk to anyone about what happened, and she's not eating or sleeping enough. I didn't know what else to do and I thought since you and your mate have known Aria so long, maybe you two could get her to open up."

Winston growled. "Bloody hell. I knew something was off when she called me but I thought it was just stress. I'll book us on the next available flight," he told her.

"Bran said to tell you the Marrok will cover all your expenses since you're coming here to help with one of our pack members. And when you get to Missoula, Charles and I will meet you at the airport and get you here to Aspen Creek," Anna replied. "So just let me know the cost and when to be there," she added.

"I would say paying our expenses isn't necessary but that would be rude when the Marrok has been so gracious as to let us assist with this. I will call you back with the flight information," Winston replied and hung up.

Anna waited patiently and twenty minutes later the phone rang. She explained that Charles would handle the transfer of funds and handed him the phone to take care of it. All they could do now was wait.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be.

**P.S. **My muse is in overdrive right now and as such I have three fics going at once. I have this one plus another with Asil that will be posted in the Alpha and Omega series section, as well as one over in the Mercy Thompson series called Embracing the Future, which is the continuation of Ben's and my OC, Luna's, story. If updating gets slow, that is the reason why. I am working on each one daily so bear with me.

**P.P.S.** I am having to alter things, just a little, to incorporate the events from chapter three of Embracing the Future into the story. You will find mention of someone named 'Jules'. Jules, aka Juliana, is a twelve year old girl whom Charles rescued in Embracing the Future, and has been adopted by him and Anna. Since that story line happened prior to New Year's Day, I have to adjust things in this chapter to make it work. Blame my muse, it's all her fault!

You have been warned. Now, without further ado, on with the story!

********************A&amp;O********************

The day after she called London Anna and Charles flew to Missoula to meet Winston and Sarah Frost. Anna chewed worriedly on her bottom lip. "God I hope this works," she said as they made their way to baggage claim where they were to meet the London Alpha and his mate. They'd left Jules with Bran because the girl adored her 'grandfather' and liked getting to spend time with him. She'd latched on to the love that Anna, Charles, and Bran all showed her like it was a lifeline. It was the one thing that had been missing in her life since her parents were killed and Anna and Charles intended to make sure she never felt alone or unloved again.

"It will. Your ideas always work," Charles replied.

Anna rolled her eyes at that. "Oh please, hardly, but thanks for the vote of confidence," she countered.

********************A&amp;O********************

Winston Frost was grateful for his mate's presence throughout the long flight. She wasn't an Omega, but she was submissive and she helped keep him from snapping at anyone. He'd had no idea fifteen hours on a plane could be so stressful that it would make his wolf want to destroy something. When they finally landed in Missoula he wanted to tear a hole in the side of the plane just to get out and away from so many humans.

Sarah patted her mate's hand. "It's almost over dear. Just a few more minutes," she promised. "My husband hates flying," she said to the woman across the aisle when she glanced their way.

"Ah. My husband is the same way. Men can be such babies sometimes, can't they?" the woman said and they both laughed.

The laughter helped settle Winston's nerves and by the time they were allowed to disembark he felt calmer.

********************A&amp;O********************

Anna decided that, since they didn't know what the London Alpha and his mate looked like, and the airport air made it impossible to **smell** another werewolf until you were almost on top of them and no way was she going to go around getting into people's personal space for that, the easiest way to find them was with a sign that read 'Winston and Sarah Frost'. She stood next to Charles holding the sign as people moved past them to reach their luggage. After several minutes she became acutely aware of a couple heading straight for them. The man was a few inches shy of six feet and stocky with brown hair and eyes. The woman at his side was pixie-like. She was tiny, if she hit five feet it was just barely, with blonde hair so pale it was almost white and vibrant green eyes. It was the woman who spoke first.

"Hello, I'm Sarah and this is my husband, Winston. You must be Anna and Charles," she said and offered her hand with a warm smile.

Anna shook hands with her and smiled back. "We are. It's nice to meet you both," she replied and nudged her mate because he was being a silent sentinel and she didn't want their guests uncomfortable.

"Welcome to Montana," Charles said at Anna's nudging. "I'll help with the bags so you ladies can talk," he added and moved to assist Winston with them. He figured with two bags each, they were planning on staying to visit with Aria for at least a few days.

Anna noticed right away that Sarah was a submissive wolf. She was no doubt the perfect match for her very dominant mate. "I hope you didn't have any trouble on the flight," she said after a moment. "And I really hope you don't mind flying because we have to take a plane back to Aspen Creek. The roads this time of year are really bad. Don't worry, it's a private plane so it will just be the four of us and Charles is the pilot," she added.

"Planes don't bother us, well, no more than they do most of our kind, but we appreciate the concern, Mrs. Cornick," Winston said from behind them. He and Charles walked side by side, with distance between them, indicating they saw each other as equals.

"How is Aria?" Sarah asked once they were on their way to the smaller airport.

"Honestly, I don't know. She's not really talking to anyone, especially me or Thea. I guess there is a downside to being an Omega," Anna replied. "I'm scared she's going to let what happened to her destroy her. I know she's an old wolf, and I know that can cause trouble sometimes, but I'm hoping you two can get through to her."

"That's the plan," Winston said. "Is Aria aware of our visit?"

"Umm... no. I was worried she'd refuse to see you if she knew in advance that you were coming," Anna admitted.

"That was a smart move because Aria would have been stubborn about letting us in the door if she knew we were coming," Winston replied. "Oh, she wouldn't outright refuse, and her breeding wouldn't allow her to leave us out in the cold if we were just dropped off, but she'd still be stubborn about it if she knew," he added.

"Don't worry dear, we'll get through to her," Sarah said to Anna. She called everyone 'dear'. She was in her late thirties when she'd been changed and as a result she often thought of herself as a mother hen.

********************A&amp;O********************

The flight to Aspen Creek was much nicer due to there being just the four of them on the plane. Anna filled Winston and Sarah in about the town, explaining that the people who lived there have known about werewolves long before the rest of the world did, so they didn't have to worry about hiding what they were.

"I find it fascinating that it's always been that way in your little town," Sarah said. "What's it like, not having to hide?"

"Freeing," Anna replied. "Back in Chicago I had to always be careful about what I did. Of course, it wasn't a very healthy pack either, but I didn't realize that until I came to Aspen Creek. Oh, by the way, the Marrok has extended an invitation to use the guest suite he has in his home if you would prefer that over staying at the motel."

"That is a very generous offer," Winston replied. "We would be honored to accept such generosity," he added. Although the offer was a bit surprising, since the visit was of a personal nature and not one that was werewolf related, Winston wouldn't risk insulting Bran Cornick by declining.

"We'll be landing soon," Anna told them and leaned close to look out the window. "I will never stop enjoying that view," she added.

Sarah leaned across her mate to look out as well. "It's beautiful all covered in white," she murmured.

"It is, isn't it?" Anna replied. "The first time I saw Aspen Creek it was like this, covered in a thick blanket of snow, and I remember thinking the same thing. Since making Aspen Creek my home I've come to love it in every season. We do get fall colors. True, they don't last long, but we do get them," she added with a laugh.

They landed and while Charles took care of the plane Anna got their guests into the truck and got it warming up.

"Bloody hell it's cold. How do you stand it?" Winston asked. They'd worn their warmest clothes and had on coats but he still felt chilled. He slipped his arm around his mate and tucked her close to share body heat until the truck warmed up enough.

"You get used to it, after a while. Sort of. Having good heating systems helps though. I can only imagine how rough it is for humans. At least werewolves are naturally warmer, so we like it cooler to an extent," Anna replied.

By the time Charles slid in behind the wheel the inside of the truck was nice and toasty. "We'll take you to Da's first and then over to Aria's. Anna will leave her number with you in case you need anything," he informed them as he headed the truck into Aspen Creek.

"Do we really have to take them to Bran's first?" Anna asked.

"You know we do. I'm worried about her too but this is protocol," Charles replied.

"Your mate is right," Winston said. "Protocol states that any wolf entering the territory of another, or of a pack, must meet with the local Alpha as soon as possible."

Anna huffed at that. "This is a special situation. We should be able to make an exception," she grumbled and settled next to her mate for the short ride into town.

********************A&amp;O********************

Bran sat at his desk trying to get some work done. Every now and then he found himself glancing at the clock and after the fifth time he sat back and sighed. If the flight the Frosts were on arrived on time, and he had no reason to think it didn't, they would be on the way to his house now. He knew his son would follow protocol unless told otherwise. _'Charles, I want you to take the Frosts directly to Aria's home. Her well-being takes precedence over protocol.'_

********************A&amp;O********************

They were halfway to Bran's when Charles heard his voice in his head. "Looks like Da agrees with you," he said to Anna, "He wants us to go right to Aria's," he added.

"How do you know that?" Winston asked with a frown.

"One of Da's many talents is the ability to speak mind to mind with any of his wolves."

"That's... quite unique. I don't think I've ever heard of any other wolf having such an ability," Winston replied.

"It is pretty unique," Anna agreed. "If a little freaky too. The first time he did that to me I thought I was going crazy, hearing voices when no one was talking," she added with a slight laugh.

"I can imagine that was a bit unsettling," Sarah said sympathetically.

When they pulled up in front of Aria's Anna turned to look back at their guests. "Do you want us to wait, just in case?"

"That won't be necessary," Winston replied.

"Okay. If you need anything, just call," Anna said and jotted her phone number down before she handed the slip of paper to him. She watched the Frosts go to Aria's door before she and Charles drove off.

********************A&amp;O********************

Aria heard the truck and assumed it was Anna coming to check on her again. She knew in her head that she needed to talk about what happened but she just couldn't get it to come out. She was puzzled when the truck drove off. Maybe Charles dropped her off because Anna figured Aria wouldn't leave her standing outside if she knew Anna didn't have an immediate ride home. She reached the door as the doorbell rang but when she opened the door it wasn't Anna standing there. "Winston? Sarah? What... what are you doing here?" she asked in shock. Her breeding wouldn't allow her to make them stand on the porch in the cold. "Please, come in," she added and stepped back.

"We're here," Winston said as soon as the door was closed behind them, "because your friend Anna is very worried about you. She thought that since you wouldn't talk to anyone here you might talk to us."

Aria wrapped her arms around herself as if she was cold. "There's nothing to talk about," she said and winced because she knew they knew she was lying.

"You know bloody well that's not going to work with us. Not only can we smell a lie, we've known you far too long," Winston replied. "Anyone can look at you and know there's something wrong. You've lost weight since you left London and you look like you haven't slept well in weeks," he added.

"Winston, love, why don't you go fix us some tea? I'm sure Aria has a lovely selection to choose from in her kitchen," Sarah said and leaned up to kiss her mate's cheek. "Let Aria and I chat a bit," she added. If Winston was bothered by being sent to the kitchen he didn't show it. Sarah turned to Aria and hugged her before she stepped back to study her. "Do you remember when I was changed?" she asked and there was a darkness in her eyes that hadn't been there in a long time.

Aria was caught off guard by the question. It wasn't what she'd been expecting, at all. "Of course I remember. Winston was beside himself until he was sure you were going to make it and he didn't even know you. I, for one, wasn't the least bit surprised when he chose you for his mate."

Sarah smiled a little at that. "Something that no one but Winston and I know is what happened just before I was attacked. The night I was changed, I was on my way home from a visit with my sister when someone grabbed me. I was dragged off into the woods where I was raped and knocked unconscious. When I awoke it was to a beast hovering over me before he savaged me. I don't think he expected me to survive the attack or else he would have made sure I was dead. Submissive wolves are so rare, most submissive people who are attacked don't survive. I just happened to be one of the lucky ones. Winston found me in the woods where the wolf had left me. I don't know how he knew what had happened, beyond being attacked, but he did. And I remember waking up to find this strange man fretting over me and I instantly felt safe with him. I didn't know him, but he felt safe. We found out that I wasn't the rogue's first victim and several years later, when our paths crossed again, Winston killed him. But you see, Aria, that was why Winston was so protective of me. That was why he made sure none of the males in the pack got near me. Because he knew I'd been violated and he wasn't going to let anyone hurt me ever again. He made sure they stayed away until he claimed me as his mate. For the longest time I even flinched when Winston touched me in a way that reminded me of the rape." There were tears in her eyes as she remembered the events from so long ago and a shudder went through her. "I know what you're feeling Aria, I know what you're going through. Every time Winston touched me I wondered how he could want such a weak, ruined thing like me. But I wasn't weak or ruined. Damaged? Yes, a bit, but not ruined. And neither are you. I know it must be even harder for you to not see it, dominant wolves struggle with things like this more than a submissive wolf would. It's in your nature. But you are **not** weak Aria, you are **not** ruined." Sarah paused to let what she said sink in before she continued. "Any man of worth, such as Bran Cornick, would know that."

Aria was stunned to learn that Sarah was raped prior to the attack that changed her life so completely. She'd never had even an inkling of it but looking back she realized she should have, with the way Winston had been. She'd just assumed it was because he and his wolf had already decided Sarah was theirs. She stared at Sarah a moment once she stopped talking. "I don't know..."

Sarah cut her off before she could finish the lie. "Aria, dear, I have known you a very long time. Not as long as Winston has but long enough to know where this fear stems from. You fear that the man you desire couldn't possibly want you now."

"It doesn't matter Sarah. The interest isn't mutual. Besides, he deserves a mate who can take care of herself."

Sarah snorted at that. "If you think it isn't mutual, you're blind, Aria. You've been a wolf for a long time, how common is it for an Alpha to ignore protocol that says any werewolf in their territory has to meet with the Alpha as soon as possible or risk being attacked?"

"It's... not. I don't recall any Alpha ever doing that before."

"And yet, your **completely uninterested **Alpha not only chose to ignore that protocol, he **insisted** on it because getting us here was more important."

Aria stared at Sarah. "That... doesn't make sense," she murmured.

"Yes, it does. Men can be stubborn sometimes and perhaps he is trying to give you time to heal but you're not going to do that if you hold everything in Aria," Sarah replied gently. "You have to let it out."

"I'm scared," Aria whispered. "I'm scared that if I let myself think about it, if I let myself talk about it, I'll start crying and never stop." Her voice choked up at the end and when Sarah wrapped her arms around her Aria found herself unable to hold it in any longer. She clung to her friend and wept.

********************A&amp;O********************

The problem with having a heart to heart talk when werewolves were around was, well, even those not directly part of the conversation heard it. Winston's eyes narrowed. A large part of the issue was that Aria was interested in Bran Cornick and believed that even if he was interested in her as well, she was unworthy of him now? He remembered when Sarah went through that same thought process. He'd had to just hold her and tell her he wanted her, desired her, that she wasn't unworthy of love because some bastard had hurt her.

He was going to have to have a chat with Bran Cornick. Oh, he would be respectful, and not just because he was in another Alpha's territory. Any wolf that could keep roughly two thousand wolves firmly under his paw was sure to be a force to be reckoned with but when it came to the people he cared about, so could Winston. And Aria was very dear to him.

********************A&amp;O********************

When Aria's sobs began to subside Sarah leaned back to look at her. "I have an idea. What do you say we banish Winston to your Alpha's home and you invite your friend, Anna, and whoever else you like, over for a girl's night in?"

Aria smiled a little. "That.. sounds good. I know Anna, Sage, and Thea have all been worried about me."

"Anna seems very sweet but I can understand why you would be reluctant to have an Omega around when you were in such a state."

"Anna and Thea are both Omegas. The double whammy can be rough if you're not expecting it," Aria replied.

"Why don't you give them a call and let Anna know that Winston needs an escort to your Alpha's home," Sarah suggested.

Aria took a deep breath before she made the first call.

********************A&amp;O********************

Anna saw that Aria was calling and wondered if it was to yell at her. Well, if so, Anna would let her because that was better than Aria hiding from everyone. "Hey, Aria," she said when she answered.

"Hi, Anna." Why was this so hard? "Would you... like to come for a girl's night in? I'm going to call Sage and Thea too, and Winston will need an escort to Bran's, but if you're not free..."

Before Aria could say anything else Anna cut her off. "As if I would say no to a girl's night in? I'm just glad you're going to let me in the door," she teased.

Aria blinked. "I know you were teasing but I deserve that. And Anna? Thank you for not giving up."

"You don't give up om the people you care about. That's something I've learned since coming to Aspen Creek. I'll get Charles to bring me over so he can take Winston to Bran's. See you in a bit." When she hung up she actually cheered. "YES! It worked!"

Charles had heard the conversation and smirked. "You knew it would."

Anna stuck her tongue out at him. "I'm going to go pack an overnight bag. Do I need to ride with you to take Winston to Bran's?" They were both dominant males but it wasn't **that** far to Bran's from Aria's.

"I'm sure we can control ourselves," Charles said and chuckled at the way his mate bounced off to go pack a bag. "Looks like its just you and me tonight little one," he said to their newly adopted daughter. In the few months since finding Jules after taking care of the rogue who'd attacked Luna a decade before, the girl had started to blossom. She'd been a scared, fragile thing who thought she was unlovable but she was beginning to realize she was wrong about that.

"S'okay," Jules replied with a little shrug and a grin. "Can we watch more of Doctor Who?" She'd come across it on Netflix and after watching the first few episodes she'd gotten hooked on it. She'd not been allowed to watch tv when she was in foster care.

"We can make a night of it by watching as many episodes as you want while munching on popcorn," Charles promised and when Anna was ready to go the trio got in the truck to drop Anna off and pick Winston up.

********************A&amp;O********************

Aria ended the call and stared at the phone. That was easier than she'd expected it to be. Now for Sage and Thea. She called Thea next and again it was an easy conversation. "Hi, Thea, would you like to come for a girl's night in? You can meet one of my oldest friends in the world and let me make it up to you for being so stubborn."

"I will be there with bells on. Okay, maybe not **really** with bells on, but you know what I mean. I hope. See you in a few," Thea replied before they both hung up.

Sage was the one Aria was worried about. Would she be offended that it had taken Sarah coming there to get her to finally open up? Only one way to find out.

********************A&amp;O********************

Sage saw Aria's number pop up on her phone and she snatched it up. She'd been cuddling with Cyrus when it rang. "Aria? Everything okay girl?" she asked.

"Define 'okay'," Aria replied. "I don't think it really will be for a while but... a little better, yes. I'm sorry I've been so... difficult. I know you and Anna and Thea have been so worried about me and I know I've not been very grateful to the three of you but... I want to make up for that. Would you like to come over for a girl's night in, tonight?"

"They got you to talk? Thank god. We were so worried we were going to lose you," Sage said and the relief she felt was apparent in her voice. "You know I'll be there."

"You're not offended it took Anna bringing Sarah and Winston into this to finally get me to open up?" Aria asked.

"No! I thought it was a brilliant idea. It didn't matter who you talked to just as long as you **talked** about it. I'll be there in a bit. I'm glad we're not going to lose you," Sage said and hung up.

"Go, you've been so stressed about her, go. I'm not going anywhere babe," Cyrus said. He was just as crazy about her as she was about him but because of her past he was taking it slow.

"I love when you call me that," Sage admitted before she gave him a quick kiss and left.

********************A&amp;O********************

Anna was the first one to arrive and Winston was ready and waiting, bags in hand, when she got there. "You ladies have fun, and don't worry, there won't be any issues," he said before he kissed his mate and left. He hoped his mate's assessment of Bran Cornick's feelings for Aria was correct or this could prove to be a fruitless endeavor on his part.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned!

********************A&amp;O********************

Charles called ahead to let Bran know he was bringing Winston to the house. He would pick Juliana up when he dropped the British Alpha off because he didn't want his daughter there in case there was tension. She still responded badly to intense tension and with two very dominant wolves in the house, both concerned for Aria, intense tension was a given. Juliana huffed about it because she'd wanted to spend the night at her grandpa's but when Charles promised she could stay another night she happily went home with him.

"The guest suite is this way," Bran said and showed Winston to the rooms. "I assume your mate is staying with Aria tonight?"

"She is. They're having a girl's night and I have been banished from the house for tonight," he replied with a chuckle. The chuckle faded and he looked troubled. "She doesn't look like herself. Aria, I mean. She's... if we were fae I'd say she was fading, like some of them do." He shook his head then turned to Bran. "I think we need to talk."

Bran gave him a neutral look. "This way," he said and led him to his study. He sat behind the desk and motioned to the two chairs in front of it.

Winston understood the power play. He was an Alpha wolf in another Alpha's territory and Cornick was making it very clear that he was only there because Cornick allowed him to be. Bran Cornick was definitely the more dominant wolf and he was making damn sure Winston was aware of it. He took a seat and considered the best way to approach things. He'd always been the straightforward kind of man so he got right to it instead of beating around the bush with pleasantries. "I wonder, how much do you know about Aria and her past?" he asked.

"I know she is a compassionate woman who puts others before herself. I know she is confident, strong, one of the most dominant females I have ever met, and yet she has the gentility and gentleness of a submissive. And I know she has been alone for quite some time," Bran replied.

"I admit, I'm impressed you've learned so much about her," Winston replied. He sat forward a bit in the chair. "That isn't all she is though. She was raised in a time when a woman's emotions, her wants and desires, were of little concern to the men who made all the decisions. He parents tried to give her a say in her life, but when she refused her fourth suitor, her father put his foot down. You see, the man she wanted to be with was beneath their station, he was a simple tailor while she was the daughter of a land holder. It was unacceptable and he refused her the one thing she really wanted a say in; who she was to marry. She was to be wed to someone befitting her station whether she liked it or not. Two days before she was to marry a man who was almost twice her age and only wanted her for the purpose of having more children, she was attacked. In a way she looked at it as her salvation because she didn't have to marry a man she neither desired nor loved. But that almost marriage changed her. She doesn't easily let others into her heart. Oh, don't get me wrong, she will care very deeply for the welfare of her fellow pack members, but that is partly instinct and partly because it's her nature, but she doesn't easily form deep connections with others. It took Jacob several years to achieve what you have in months."

"What is that?" Bran inquired.

"Aria's heart. She was drawn to Jacob's dominance from the start, and her wolf chose him for a mate, but it took several years for Aria to **love** him with her whole heart." He studied Bran a moment. "Here's the problem as I see it. Aria has chosen to follow her wolf's lead this time, because things worked out so well the first time her wolf chose a mate for them. However, she believes you have no romantic interest in her, and even if you do, she is unworthy of you." He watched Cornick's face. He'd heard the man was impossible to read and yet he saw emotion flare in the man's eyes. Maybe he was only able to see it because Cornick felt so strongly for Aria.

"How could she think something so absurd as to think she is unworthy?" he asked. He wanted to hear what Winston thought to see if they were thinking alike; that it was a result of the rape.

"Because she was weak, because she wasn't strong enough to fight Nicholas off and he ruined her."

Bran gave him a dark look. "She is neither weak nor ruined," he said and had to hold his beast in check.

"No, she isn't." Winston sighed. "My Sarah has been down that path. I found her in the woods after her attack. We'd heard about a rogue in the area and we were out looking for him. He'd been attacking livestock, not to eat just to kill, and was drawing too much attention, putting the pack at risk. When I found her, she was already starting to heal, slowly. I could smell her attacker's semen, I knew he'd raped her because had they been lovers he wouldn't have abandoned her to either die or to wake up changed and terrified. For a long time she thought the same thing, that she was weak and ruined. She's a submissive wolf, so its a fair bit easier for a submissive to see themselves as the victim and come to terms with the realization that they're not weak. It took time and a lot of assurances from me that she was neither of those things before she realized I was right and fully healed from her ordeal. I can only imagine how much harder it is for a dominant wolf like Aria. The big difference between Aria and Sarah, though, is that Aria does not have the one she has given her heart to telling her she isn't weak, she isn't ruined, and repeating it until she believes it." He watched the other wolf as he continued. "Are you aware she has lost considerable weight? Your silence and avoidance, which I'm sure you believed was helpful because you didn't want to pressure her, is doing further damage, Cornick. For thirty years Aria guarded her heart to keep from being hurt again, because losing her mate nearly killed her the first time around, and now she's let that wall down and she's hurting all over again. If you will not help her, Cornick, then I will convince Aria to return to London with Sarah and I so that we can. I will **not** let her die from a broken heart."

"You will not take her back there," Bran growled. He knew his wolf was in his eyes, in his voice. "She is ours," he added.

Winston didn't flinch but he did shift his gaze away. "Then don't you think its time you tell her that? She's hurting but it won't get better if she thinks you couldn't possibly want her now."

Bran forced himself to calm down. "I thank you for sharing your concerns with me." He didn't have to explain himself but he felt he did owe the British Alpha **something**. "I admit, I have little experience with rape victims. I was giving Aria space to work through things with the help of those who have been there, namely two members of our pack, whom have offered help repeatedly but I was only recently informed she was still refusing it. It seems giving her space wasn't what she needed after all."

"I'll leave this in your hands now," Winston replied and rose from the chair. "I can find my way back to the guest suite," he added and left to give Bran Cornick time to think about all he'd said.

********************A&amp;O********************

When Sage and Thea arrived Aria hugged them both. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

"Nothing to apologize for, Aria," Sage countered. "We all deal with things differently and you just didn't know how to stop being so dominant and let yourself ask for help. Hey, I get that. It took me a while to do the same thing, back when I was with my old pack," she added.

"And that isn't what tonight is about," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Sage, Thea, I would like you both to meet one of my oldest friends in the world, Sarah," Aria said, introducing them.

"Nice to meet you," Sage said. She knew her voice still held the purr of her Southern roots so 'meet you' sounded more like 'meetcha'. "I thought Aria was short when I met her, I mean she's even shorter than Anna, but you're **tiny**. It's so cute," she added.

"Ignore her Sarah. Sometimes Sage doesn't have a filter when she talks," Anna said.

Sarah shook her head. "It's alright, Anna. I know I'm tiny. Elfin, I believe, is the favored word my mate likes to use to describe me."

"That and pixie-like," Aria put in. "Winston likes that one too." She took a deep breath and continued with what she'd been about to say when Sarah had interrupted. "I don't know how to reconcile what I know in my head with what I feel in my heart. But thank you, all of you, for not letting me give up. Now, let's get those snacks," she said and they all sat drinking wine and talking. It didn't matter that the effects of the wine would wear off so quickly as to not even make a difference. It was about them having fun.

********************A&amp;O********************

_Aria wandered in darkness so thick, so deep, she couldn't see her own hand in front of her face. She'd never been afraid of the dark before but the void she found herself in was terrifying. She opened her mouth to scream and nothing came out. She was blind, mute, but not deaf. She could hear **something** moving in the void and she heard it's shallow, labored breathing. It surrounded her and she couldn't breathe. She tried to push whatever it was away and it tried to slide inside her. "Mine," it hissed and the voice, she knew that voice, and it sent fear running through her veins like ice._

********************A&amp;O********************

They were all crashed out on the living room floor and it was Anna who awoke first. Sarah, Sage, and Thea soon followed. What awoke them was the sound of someone choking. "Aria!" Anna moved to her and frowned the moment she touched her friend. "She's cold and what is that awful smell?" she asked. "It smells like something died in here," she added. "Aria, wake up," she said and shook her but nothing happened.

"Something's wrong, really wrong, Anna. Get Charles here, now," Sage said and tossed Anna's phone to her. Charles had a connection with the spirits, if anyone could help, it would be him.

********************A&amp;O********************

Brother Wolf felt their mate's panic and woke Charles up. He was already on his way when his phone rang. "I'm on my way, and I already called Da. What's wrong?" he asked and his voice was a rough growl.

"I don't know. We thought Aria was having a nightmare but.. she won't wake up. She's freezing, she keeps choking and gagging, and it smells like something died in here, days ago, and its rotting away," Anna replied.

Charles swore in Welsh. "I need you to get some salt and pour it in a circle around her. Then you need to stay back, all of you. I'm almost there," he said then hung up and made a call to Seattle.

********************A&amp;O********************

Tom Franklin was just getting to bed when his phone rang. He froze for a moment when he saw the number then he answered it. "Hello?"

"Tom, I need to talk to your mate. It's important," Charles said.

Moira was close enough that she didn't need werewolf hearing to hear him and held out her hand. "What's wrong Charles?" she asked as soon as she had it.

"Don't have time for long explanation, killed a wolf who attacked a pack member, I think his spirit is trying to take her with him. Told Anna to encircle her with salt but this is more your field of craft than mine."

Moira hissed. "This is why all packs should have a witch on hand," she said. "I know, old argument," she added. "I need you to tell me exactly what you see, hear, smell, and taste once you're at her side."

Charles threw the truck into park and bolted inside just as Bran pulled up.

********************A&amp;O********************

Bran was asleep when Charles called to tell him something was wrong at Aria's. He didn't stop to dress, he left his home in the comfortable lounge pants he'd gone to sleep in, and nothing else. He tried to reach down the pack bonds to her and found it blocked by darkness. He growled and gripped the steering wheel so tight it cracked. Whatever was happening, it was bad. He pulled in just as Charles bolted inside and followed him.

********************A&amp;O********************

"I smell death, rot," Bran heard Charles say into the phone he had pressed to his ear. "And wolf, not familiar," he added. Brother Wolf was still very close to the surface.

"Nicholas. It smells like Nicholas," Sarah said. "How is that possible?" she added.

Bran growled. "Was he witchborn?" he asked.

Sarah blinked. "I... yes, I think he was. Or maybe it was his grandmother who'd been a witch, I don't remember, but he said he didn't really have any magic himself."

Charles relayed what she said to Moira.

"That's good. This will be both easier and harder. Easier to force him out, harder on your pack member if she's in a fragile state of mind," Moira said. She walked Charles through the ritual that would force the spirit out and cast it into the void, where it belonged. "One word of warning, even if she starts screaming in pain, do **not** go into that circle until it's done or you could kill her. Understood?"

"Understood," Charles said and looked to his Da.

Bran nodded at his son. He would stay back. Losing Aria was not an option.

********************A&amp;O********************

_The blackness was choking her. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get a decent breath. Each intake felt like she was sucking down tar. The need for oxygen faded, little by little, and she started to give in to the numbness. 'Aria!' A voice snarled in her head. She knew that voice. It was her Alpha. It was Bran's voice. How did he get in her dream? 'He cannot have you, you are **ours**' the voice said. Her wolf howled and the howl was echoed by Bran's beast. She didn't have a voice there in the blackness but her wolf did._

_Pain, so much pain. Her veins felt like they had liquid fire coursing through them and she screamed. The choking blackness slowly, ever so slowly, withdrew, making her gag, until at last it was gone and she sucked oxygen into her starving lungs._

********************A&amp;O********************

Anna, Sarah, Sage, and Thea all stood off to the side, next to Bran, and watched as Aria writhed on the floor. Pained whimpers escaped her and it made all of them want to go to her, but they stayed where they were. They were all stunned when Aria's mouth opened and a rolling blackness oozed out of her. The stench of death and rot was almost overpowering, and then, in what could only be described as a sonic boom, the blackness blinked out of existence. The smell disappeared and the temperature in the house, which had dropped considerably, returned to a more comfortable level.

Charles relayed everything to Moira. "It's done. Your pack member is safe now," Moira said. "I'm honored you called me," she added. She knew the Cornick men had an aversion to witches.

"You've proven yourself a trusted ally, Moira Keller," Charles said, thanked her for her help, and hung up. He went to his mate and hugged her. "You alright?" he asked.

"Yes. Wait, where's Jules? You need to get home before she wakes up and freaks out because neither of us is there. And thank you for trusting Moira," Anna said and kissed him before he left.

********************A&amp;O********************

Bran waited until he heard the witch say it was safe, and funny that, him trusting the word of a witch, before he went to Aria and picked her up. He held her close and closed his eyes. She could have died, would have if not for his daughter-in-law. Aria would have been alone this night, if Anna hadn't decided to take drastic measures to get Aria to finally open up and accept help. He moved to the sofa and sat, holding her close even after her eyes opened.

Aria ached all over. It still felt like she was burning from the inside out but it was slowly fading. Her eyes opened slowly and at first she had trouble focusing. When her eyes finally adjusted to the light she found herself staring up into Bran's face. "Bran?" She was confused. She'd thought she dreamt his voice in the darkness.

"There you are," Bran said and touched her cheek. "We almost lost you, and that isn't acceptable, Aria," he added and for a moment his beast was in his eyes.

"I don't... understand. What are you doing here?" she asked with a slight frown.

Sarah motioned Anna, Sage, and Thea to follow her upstairs to give Aria and Bran some privacy.

"Anna called Charles because something was wrong, he called me even before her call because his wolf woke him over their mate's panic. How long was he stalking you Aria? In your dreams, how long was Nicholas stalking you?"

Aria blinked. "Since... that first night. What happened?" she asked and thought about the dream she'd had. The choking blackness. It wasn't possible, was it?

"It seems he was the grandchild of a black witch. He had little magic in life but his spirit wouldn't let go. It latched onto you and tried to take you with him."

"I heard you in my dream," she said softly. Her throat was still a little rough but the burn and ache in her body was fading. "You yelled my name" she added.

"Yes, I did," Bran replied. "I have to admit, while I hate witches because it's so easy for them to be seduced by power and turn black, I am grateful to the Emerald City Pack's witch for walking Charles through the banishment ritual."

Aria shuddered. "So am I. I should have known it wasn't just dreams. I thought I was going crazy because every time I woke up after one of them it felt like he was still here watching me. I should have known." It was just one more example of her weakness. Aria averted her eyes in shame.

A growl trickled out of Bran. "You are not at fault for this. Neither Charles nor I smelled witch on him and we usually can." Then he said what he knew she needed to hear. "You are **not** weak. You are **not** ruined by his crime against you. You stayed strong, you fought even as he tried to subdue you. How do you think I knew where you were when I crashed through the window?"

Aria gave him a slow blink as she processed what he said. "I... don't know. I've never really thought about that really," she admitted.

"You fought the only way you could. You struggled against him. You weren't docile, you didn't just lay there and accept what he was doing to you the way someone who was weak may have. And those struggles told me where you were, where he was, so I could get him away from you."

Tears slipped from her eyes and spilled down her cheeks. "You really don't think I'm weak," she said as if in awe of the revelation.

"No, I don't," he assured her. "A weak person wouldn't have survived half of the things you have, Aria," he added and wiped the tears away.

She shifted and only then did she seem to realize that, not only was she in his lap, he was shirtless. Her hand moved to rest on his skin, over his heart, and she felt it when his heart rate increased slightly. He wasn't a large man but she noticed she fit perfectly against him. "You said he couldn't have me," she murmured.

"I said more than that," he countered with a bit of a growl. "You need time to heal, but no more keeping yourself closed off from everyone. There are people here who care very much about you."

"I know. I wanted to take the help they offered but I didn't know how," she admitted. "There were a few more... little things going on, but no more shutting people out. You have my word, Bran."

"This is the first time you've called me by name since the night of your attack," he said gently.

"I know. I... I was in a very bad place," she said in defense.

Bran put a finger to her lips to stop her. "I am aware, Aria. No explanations are needed." His hand moved to caress her cheek "I am very grateful to the Frosts for coming when Anna called them." He wasn't the kind of man to voice gratitude as some might see it as weakness, but it was the truth. "You should get some rest now that you can sleep without fear," he added.

As if right on cue Aria yawned and then smiled faintly. "I am still very tired," she admitted. "Thank you, Bran," she said softly. They weren't mates, not yet, but she knew it wouldn't be long, not with what he'd said when she was being consumed by darkness in the dream that wasn't entirely a dream.

Bran kissed her forehead and gently moved her off his lap and left. The connection wasn't quite there, the proclamation hadn't been made, but if he touched the pack bonds, the one between him and Aria was stronger than before.

"You can come back downstairs now," Aria called once Bran was gone. She knew they'd not heard the entire conversation but they most likely got bits and pieces of it.

"We tried very hard not to listen," Sarah said once they'd joined Aria in the living room.

"But we did hear some things," Sage interjected. "What did Bran say to you, when you were stuck in that dream?" she asked curiously.

Aria debated on keeping it to herself but... "He said Nicholas couldn't have me because I was theirs, his and his wolf's." She looked down at her hands. "His voice made me want to keep fighting. I was so numb, I was ready to just let go, and then he spoke and I knew I couldn't give up. I couldn't leave him."

Sarah, who was sitting closest to her, hugged her. "I'm glad you didn't give up. It would leave a rather large void if you left us, Aria," she said and there were tears in her eyes.

Aria looked over at Anna. "If he hasn't said it yet, expect Bran to thank you for calling Sarah and Winston. If you hadn't..." Aria shuddered. "I would have been here alone tonight and I would have died," she added in a whisper.

"You know what?" Sage said. "We're not going to dwell on that. You're here, he's really gone this time, and it's the middle of the freaking night. I vote we go back to bed and when we drag our butts out of bed later we make a big breakfast and invite our men to join us," she added. Sure, the only ones who were officially attached were Anna and Sarah, but that didn't mean the connections weren't there. Her, Thea, and Aria just had to deal with stubborn men who were taking their sweet time about it all.

"Will that be safe with five very dominant males in one room?" Thea asked.

"With two Omegas and a submissive here, well two submissives really since Charles will bring short stuff with him? Oh yeah, it'll be safe," Sage replied.

Aria actually laughed at that. "Sage is right, they'll be too busy making sure everyone's happy to get territorial. Wait, short stuff? Oh, Juliana. I forgot Safe calls her short stuff. I'm sorry I missed seeing her in the Christmas concert," she said and felt a pang of guilt.

Anna went to her and hugged her. "It's okay, you can get her to sing something for you tomorrow. Sage has a great idea. Let's get some sleep so we can get up early enough **to** invite them to breakfast," she said with a yawn.

The lights were turned off and they crawled back into their makeshift sleeping bags. There was a chorus of 'goodnight' and then one by one they slowly drifted off to sleep. Aria was the last one to let sleep pull her under and for the first time since her attack she felt **safe** enough to let it happen.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned!

********************A&amp;O********************

It was mid morning when they all awoke. While Aria and Sarah got breakfast started Anna, Sage, and Thea made phone calls. Anna took care of calling Bran to get him and Winston there as well. Then they joined in the effort to make enough food for ten adult wolves and one adorable child wolf. Okay, so Anna was partial to her daughter, but she was allowed to be.

"Alright ladies, they'll be here any minute, let's get the table set up," Sage said. She noticed the little secretive smile Thea had and laughed. "So, did Asil finally stop being stubborn the other night?" she asked. Her friend carried his scent, a clear indication that he did, but she still wanted to hear Thea admit it.

Thea blushed. "Yes, he did, and no I'm not going into details," she replied.

Several vehicles pulled up out front while they were talking and Aria went to let their guests in.

********************A&amp;O********************

When Anna called Bran was initially concerned but his daughter-in-law settled that quickly. She informed him that he and Winston Frost were invited to breakfast along with Asil, Cyrus Stavros, Charles, and Juliana. Five dominant males in one room. It could easily be a problem, under normal circumstances, but it wouldn't be with two Omegas and two submissives there to keep them all from being too focused on making them happy to get territorial. Still, it should be interesting.

Bran allowed the others to go ahead of him and when he reached Aria he paused to touch her cheek. "How do you feel?" he murmured.

"Better," Aria replied. She leaned into his touch briefly before she stepped away.

Bran entered and caught his granddaughter when she pounced him.

"Hi grandpa, I didn't know you were coming too," Juliana said and kissed his cheek.

Bran ticked her a little. She'd gotten over what had happened just before Christmas, as far as he could tell. "Of course you didn't know, that would have ruined the surprise," he teased. Like Charles he didn't often show emotion, but his granddaughter was good at getting them both to do that.

Winston greeted his mate then went to Aria and hugged her. "You look... like you got real sleep for a change," he said.

"I did. I'm really glad you and Sarah were here, Winston," Aria replied. She decided to not think about the alternative if they hadn't been called. It didn't happen and she wouldn't dwell on it. It was strange seeing so many dominant males together and them not being tense. "Juliana, I'm really sorry I missed your performance at the Christmas concert," Aria said once everyone had a plate loaded with food.

"It's okay, Miss Aria," Juliana replied. When she first met Aria she'd called her 'Miss Kinsley' and Aria told her she could call her by her first name. Juliana didn't feel comfortable just calling her 'Aria' so she compromised and called her 'Miss Aria' instead.

"Jules, sweetie, why don't you sing your song for us after breakfast?" Anna suggested.

"I can borrow Aria's keyboard and play the background music for you," Sage offered.

"Um.. okay," Juliana replied. It was a much smaller group than the first time she'd sang it.

Anna would never forget the look on Ronnie Harper's face when Juliana got up on that stage with Charles playing the background music for her and she gave a sweet, powerful, moving rendition of O Holy Night. He'd accused her of not being able to sing it and she'd proved him wrong. "How long are you planning on staying in Aspen Creek?" Anna asked Winston and Sarah.

"Just a few days, to visit with Aria. Why do you ask?" Winston replied.

"Curiosity, mostly," Anna replied.

"That may be prolonged," Asil said after taking a sip of tea.

"Why is that?" Winston asked.

"Because, according to the local news we have a very bad winter storm headed our way that is expected to drop at least several feet of snow on us."

"Oh no. Maybe you should go right away," Aria said. "I don't want you to get stuck here," she added.

Winston shook his head. "If we get snowed in we'll be here longer, that's all. However, if it would make things easier, might I suggest that Sarah and I stay here instead of with the Marrok."

"I think that would be advisable," Bran replied.

"I'd have to agree," Aria said glancing at Bran a moment before she turned her attention back to her friend. "But are you sure Winston? You do have a job back in London."

Winston waved it off. "No, I have a business back in London. One of the advantages to being the boss means I can take a holiday whenever I like."

"Oh, I like you, Winston," Anna said with a laugh.

"Aria, dear, stop fretting so," Sarah said. "The pack is in good hands. William is a good second."

Aria sighed softly. "Alright, I'll stop fretting and be glad of the visit."

There was idle chatter about the area while they ate and after breakfast they moved to the living room so Juliana could give them a little encore of her performance in the Christmas concert.

Juliana took a deep breath to settle her nerves and when the music started she began to sing. Her voice was pure and sweet. She didn't have the power of some of the greats who'd sang O Holy Night over the years but it was still a beautiful rendition that got her resounding applause when she was done.

"You have such a lovely voice, Juliana," Aria told her. "Thank you for singing for us," she added.

Juliana gave a sheepish smile. "Thank you," she said and went to sit between Charles and Anna.

Coffee and tea were drank and slowly people began to leave. "I will bring your luggage by later," Bran told Winston before Aria walked him to the door. He studied her face. "Go for a run with me later," he said. He knew it had been weeks since she'd gone for a run and she needed it.

"Okay, just tell me when," Aria replied.

"When I return later with his bags," he replied. He caressed her cheek and left. He didn't need to have a lot of experience with rape victims to know he had to be careful when touching her. His beast wanted to take her now but she needed time to heal.

********************A&amp;O********************

Aria watched him go. It still stunned her that he wanted her, that he didn't think she was at fault for what happened to her.

"He's a good man, your Marrok," Winston said. "Now, would either of you like to tell me why he was here in the wee hours of the morning?" he asked.

Aria turned and blinked at him. "You know he was here? How?"

"I'm a werewolf, Aria. I heard him leave, heard him return, and smelled you on him."

Aria swallowed. "Nick was witchborn. When he died... his spirit wouldn't let go. It..." She shuddered. "I almost died last night. If Anna hadn't called you two I would have been here alone. He was stalking my dreams and last night he tried to drag me into the darkness with him. I don't know how they got rid of him but I'm glad he's gone."

Winston growled and went to hug her. She tensed and he ignored it because he knew it was a result of the trauma, not him.

"Anna's mate did it, with help from a witch," Sarah said. "He'd called the witch and she walked him through a banishing. It was... terrifying," Sarah admitted. "Watching you choke and not know how to help, then you were in such pain before his spirit was banished. Your Alpha was straining to keep himself from going to you before it was safe because the witch said it could kill you. The man cares very deeply for you, Aria," Sarah told her.

"We'll have to get an address for the witch and thank her for her aid," Winston said.

Aria felt the same way. She wanted the witch to know she was grateful. "I'm sure I can get it from Anna," she said.

"If you ladies will excuse me, I need to make a few calls to inform those looking after things that we may be delayed here," Winston said and moved away from them.

While he did that Aria and Sarah cleaned up from breakfast. Aria was anxious for Bran's return. She wanted to see him, but even more so, she wanted to run with him.

********************A&amp;O********************

Bran went home and wandered through his house. There was an emptiness in it, something he'd never noticed before. Or maybe he was projecting because what he really wanted to do was bring Aria there with him. He growled softly. There was no denying his interest, his feelings, any more. He'd sworn off love after Blue Jay Woman's death. Her death had nearly killed him and loving someone that much again was dangerous. Yet, here he was. If he closed his eyes and thought hard enough he could still see her face. He wondered, what would she say to him now? Bran gave a derisive laugh. She'd probably tell him to stop being a stubborn fool and let himself feel again. Her death had damaged a part of him but maybe it was time to let that heal.

********************A&amp;O********************

Later that afternoon Bran put Winston's bags in the Humvee and headed over to Aria's. He wanted to see her running over the snow, wanted to feel her wolf's joy at being free. Her wolf's fur would blend in well with the winter scenery. He pulled into the driveway and glanced at the sky. The clouds were thick, heavy with the threat of snow, but so far the storm was holding off. He wasn't surprised when Aria met him at the door with a hesitant smile. That was a start; at least it was a smile.

********************A&amp;O********************

Aria heard Bran's Humvee and went to the door. She watched him glance at the sky, shrug, and get out. When he reached the porch, Winston's bags in hand, she opened the door for him and gave him a hesitant smile. "Come in Bran. Are you sure about the run?" she asked. "I saw you looking at the sky before you got out of the Humvee," she explained.

"Yes, I'm sure. It'll no doubt be snowing by night fall but I think we'll be fine," he replied.

"Alright," she said as Winston retrieved his bags from Bran. "We'll be back later," she told him and led Bran through the house, since they were already inside, and out the back door. They both stripped, put their clothes just inside the door, and focused on shifting. Bran, of course, was done first but Aria wasn't far behind him.

Bran watched her shake herself and once again he found himself admiring her wolf. Her white fur, dusted with silver, was beautiful. When he was sure it was safe to touch her he nuzzled her and then turned and headed into the nearby trees.

Aria was surprised by the nuzzling and it took a few seconds for her to process it before she followed him. She felt such joy at being alive and running at his side.

********************A&amp;O********************

They'd only been gone an hour when the storm suddenly hit. Within minutes the snowfall went from light to almost blindingly heavy. Bran growled in annoyance. They turned around to head back to Aspen Creek but he wasn't entirely sure they would make it before it got so bad that they wouldn't be able to travel any further. That would be bad. They needed somewhere, out of the weather, to go until the snow stopped. He altered their course and made a beeline for a cave he knew would give them the protection they needed.

********************A&amp;O********************

Aria didn't question it when Bran suddenly changed their direction. He'd lived her too long for her to question why he would do that. He clearly knew something she didn't. The snow was coming down so heavily she could only see a few feet in front of her. She followed him up an incline but she didn't know the terrain like he did. She felt her front paw push through the snow, almost to her shoulder, unbalancing her completely, and she was suddenly tumbling back the way she'd come. As she came to a stop there was a crack and she felt the pain all the way up her leg. It made her yelp and whine.

********************A&amp;O********************

Bran kept glancing back to make sure Aria was still with him. He saw her lose her footing and if he'd been in human form he would have grabbed her. But he wasn't. He rushed down the incline after her and heard her yelp. When he reached her he saw that her right foreleg was bent at an odd angle. There was no way she was going to be able to climb up to the cave now. _'Just be still, Aria'_, he said in her mind and then he shifted. Sure he'd be naked and freezing, but once he got her safely to the cave he'd shift back and warm up.

********************A&amp;O********************

Aria lay there panting. When she tried to move her leg she nearly passed out from the pain. Bran's voice slid into her mind and calmed her a little. He would take care of her, she knew that. She watched as he returned to human form and for the first time she felt real... desire for him. There she was, in pain, and she suddenly craved his touch. What was wrong with her?

********************A&amp;O********************

Bran smelled her sudden arousal but said nothing about it. "This may hurt but it's the only way to get you to safety," he said and picked her up as carefully as he could. He supported her broken leg the best he could as he carried her. He would have to reset it once they were in the cave. That would hurt her even more because by then it would already be healing.

********************A&amp;O********************

Aria growled and whined at the pain but she didn't snap at her Alpha. Self-control at it's finest. A lesser dominant wolf, a weaker wolf, would have. She concentrated on just breathing as he got them back up the incline and finally into the cave. It was dry and it smelled stale, unused, which was a good thing. It meant they weren't going to have to compete with another animal for it. "I need to reset the leg before I shift back. This **will** hurt and for that I am truly sorry," she heard him say.

********************A&amp;O********************

As soon as he set her down in the cave he turned his attention to her leg. "I need to reset the leg before I shift back. This **will** hurt and for that I am truly sorry." He didn't give her time to respond or react. He moved so he could keep her head immobilized with one leg then took her broken leg in his hands and moved it back into proper position. There was the unmistakable sound of bone cracking and in the cave it was louder than it really was.

********************A&amp;O********************

Aria struggled against him at the sudden pain. She howled, though it was mostly lodged in her throat, and whined. It was the wolf's natural instinct to get away and she was glad he'd immobilized her so she couldn't bite him. She would have felt bad about that. She panted once he eased away from her. At least the bone hadn't healed completely before he'd reset it. She wasn't sure she'd have been able to stay conscious from that kind of pain.

********************A&amp;O********************

"It's alright now," Bran hushed and ran a hand through her fur. "It'll stop hurting soon and heal right," he promised. He waited until her pulse stopped racing, ignoring the cold ache in his body, before he finally shifted back to wolf. He curled around her smaller form and rested his head on her neck. _'Charles, please call Aria's guests and inform them she will not be back until the storm has abated. We went running and got caught in it. Do not worry, we're safe in a cave,'_ he sent to his son. No doubt the Frosts would worry otherwise.

********************A&amp;O********************

Charles was watching the storm with his daughter when his Da's voice flowed through his mind. What was he thinking, going for a run with a storm coming?

"Papa?" Juliana felt his sudden unease. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing for you to worry about, little one," he replied and kissed the top of her head. He went to get Winston Frost's number from his mate because he doubted the man would Answer Aria's home phone.

********************A&amp;O********************

Sarah saw the snow coming down and frowned. It already lay in a thick layer on Aria's car and yet Aria and Bran hadn't returned. "Winston, do you think they're alright?" she asked her mate as his cellphone rang.

Winston started to reply but had to answer his phone first since the call was from the Cornicks. "This is Winston," he said when he answered.

"It's Charles Cornick. Da asked me to call and inform you and your mate that Aria won't be back until the storm is over. They're holed up in a cave, so they're safe enough, but he didn't want you to worry."

"Thank you for the call. We were beginning to get concerned," Winston admitted before he hung up. "Looks like it's just us, luv, until the storm is gone," he said to his mate. They'd never been through a blizzard, it would be interesting.

********************A&amp;O********************

Aria lay there on the floor of the cave with Bran curled protectively around her. They were far enough in that the wind that blew snow into the cave entrance didn't reach them. The pain in her right foreleg faded slowly as the bones began to knit back together, healing. She shifted closer to his warmth and sighed very quietly. Too bad they weren't in a warm bed, their bodies slick with sweat, while the storm raged outside.

********************A&amp;O********************

Bran had his eyes closed, listening to the storm as well as the beating of their hearts. He felt Aria shift closer to him and nuzzled her a little. The cave filled with the heady scent of her desire for him and Bran felt his wolf, his body, respond. He craved her suddenly like a junkie craved their drug of choice and it was all he could do to keep himself in check.

********************A&amp;O********************

Aria knew he smelled her arousal, her desire for him. There wasn't anything she could do to stop it so she didn't even bother to try. When the scent of his arousal mingled with hers she had a moment of panic that faded quickly. He wasn't Nick, he wouldn't push her for sex, he knew she needed time to recover from what Nick had done. That thought alone calmed her and she relaxed against him.

********************A&amp;O********************

Bran felt her panic and growled soothingly at her. It was one of those 'you're safe' growls. He wasn't sure if it was the growl or something else that calmed her but he felt her panic fade and felt her relax against him. _'Rest Aria, you're safe'._

His voice slid through her mind and she sighed. Yes, she was safe with him. He would never willingly hurt her. In that moment her wolf decided he was theirs. There was no ceremony, the bond wasn't solid, but it was there for her.

********************A&amp;O********************

The storm raged through most of the night but by morning it was gone. There was six feet of new snow on the ground and it made getting back to Aria's home take longer, but they made it. They'd hunted as soon as the sun came up and shared a rabbit between them, but they were famished when they shifted back. Sarah fixed them breakfast and after eating Bran went home.

Winston and Sarah ended up being there for a week before they were able to go home to London, Aria went with them to Missoula to see them off and then she went back to her life in Aspen Creek.

A little over a month after her rape, she was finally able to call it that instead of 'attack', she awoke sick to her stomach. Aria frowned. Werewolves didn't get sick. She barely made it to the bathroom before she was vomiting into the toilet. It was while she sat there, her forehead pressed against the cool porcelain, that the horror of **why** she was sick hit her. She'd thought Bran had gotten there in time, that Nicholas hadn't had the chance to spill himself, but she couldn't deny the truth in front of her.

********************A&amp;O********************

Bran was sipping coffee and reading the paper when he felt sudden and overwhelming fear coming from the pack bonds. It only took him seconds to know it was from Aria and he was out the door. His Humvee roared through the quiet morning streets and he spared a moment to hope no one got in his way. Something was wrong and he needed to get to Aria immediately. He didn't question the instinct. The bond between them was almost as strong as the mate bond, but not quite. He left the vehicle running and the door opened as he jumped the steps that lead up to her porch and barged into Aria's house. "Aria!"

********************A&amp;O********************

Aria thought she heard a vehicle pull up outside but she didn't hear a car door close and thought she was wrong. Then her front door hit the wall and she heard her name. She wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. She thought what she heard was rage in his voice and she scrambled for a hiding place. She ended up in the back of her walk-in closet. Would he hate her now?

********************A&amp;O********************

Bran heard a noise upstairs and took the stairs two at a time. He followed the almost imperceptible sound of whimpering to a closed door. He didn't smell an intruder and Aria wouldn't be afraid of a human anyway. What was wrong? He opened the door and was hit with her fear. It was so thick in the room he could almost touch it. "Aria?" He zeroed in on the whimpers and found her curled up in a ball in the back of her closet.

Bran stood there a minute unsure of what to do. Finally he went to his knees and crawled to her. He could see her shaking and when he reached her he ignored her weak protests and pulled her into his arms. "Shh," it's alright," he murmured. He tightened his embrace and rocked her. "Talk to me, Aria. What's wrong?" he asked. He was straining to hear or smell what made her so afraid but the only scents in the room were theirs.

Aria shook her head over and over. She couldn't, she couldn't tell him. And then her wolf took over. Her eyes changed color and her head lifted to stare at him. One word slipped past her lips before she whined and looked down, eyes filled with shame. "Pregnant."

Bran sucked in a breath. He held her and he now understood her panic but not her fear. He thought it through and remembered the conversation he'd had at the first of the year with Winston Frost. The pieces fell into place and he gently urged her to look at him. When she tried to look away he gripped her chin firmly. "No. There is nothing to be ashamed of," he said and let his beast out, just a little. Her wolf needed to know, just as much as her human half did, that neither he nor his wolf blamed her.

Aria stared at him. "I'm dirty," she whispered. "How can you stand to look at me now?"

"No, you aren't," he growled. "Because you are ours and we love you," he admitted. There. He'd said it. As much as it terrified him to love again, that was how he felt.

"Even with..." This was probably the only time she would ever be glad werewolf females couldn't have children.

"Yes," he said simply. He felt the tension slowly ease from her until she leaned against him as if she was exhausted.

"I want it gone," she whispered.

Bran nodded. "I'll take you to the clinic." Their clinic was probably the only one in the country that ignored the ruling that said a woman had to wait a certain number of days and then be shown an ultrasound before she was allowed to make her own reproductive choices.

********************A&amp;O********************

Aria was numb as she dressed and let Bran help her out to his Humvee. She wanted this nightmare to be over. She wanted to stop feeling dirty. And she wanted to stop feeling Nick's touch. But she didn't know how to tell Bran that. Later she would have to ask Anna or Sage... probably Anna since Sage and Cyrus were taking it slow and Sage hadn't been with anyone since she'd come to Aspen Creek twenty years ago.

Bran escorted her into the clinic and kept an arm around her. They were taken directly to a room and the doctor came in. He blinked when he realized the patient was a werewolf who didn't appear to be seriously injured. "The nurse said this was an urgent matter but I don't see any injuries needing attention."

Aria knew it had to come from her, the request. "I need you to terminate a pregnancy."

The doctor frowned. "I'm not sure I understand. Werewolf females can't get pregnant, or so I was told."

"Oh no, they **can** get pregnant, but they always miscarry within the first three months," Bran informed him.

"I wasn't aware of that," the doctor replied.

"I want this out of me. I want my rapist's **seed** out of me," Aria hissed and started shaking.

"Be calm," Bran murmured and felt the shaking stop.

"Of course, Ms. Kinsley. I am so sorry that happened to you." He knew that, due to their metabolism, the drug-induced kind was out of the question. He walked her through the two surgical options that were available to her and she chose the lesser invasive Manual Vacuum Aspiration procedure. Granted the local anesthesia would be useless within minutes but she'd endured worse.

Bran remained at her side and when it was done and she was allowed to leave he again helped her into his Humvee. "I want you to move into the house, with me," he said as he drove. "You can have your own room, if you wish, but I want you close, Aria." He glanced at her. "I don't want you to answer now. I want you to think about it and then make your decision."

Aria was staring out the window but at his comment she turned to look at him. Live under the same roof but not in his bed? Not in his arms? He said it was her choice, if she wanted to sleep alone, he wasn't saying he didn't want her in his bed. He was making it **her** choice. "I'll think about it," she promised.

Bran nodded. When they got back to her home he helped her inside and when she said she was tired he helped her into her bedroom and tucked her into bed. He stayed with her for a while and watched her sleep before he leaned over, pressed a kiss to her temple, and left. If, when, she moved in he would make the bond between them solid, and permanent.


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned!

********************A&amp;O********************

Aria sat on her porch wrapped in a thick comforter. It was still winter, it was still cold, but if you closed your eyes and took a deep breath you could almost smell spring in the air. Two weeks had passed since Bran told her he wanted her to move into his home. She'd promised to think about it. She was still thinking. She sipped the cup of Earl Grey tea she held in her hands as a familiar truck came into view.

"A little cold to be sitting outside, isn't it Aria?" Anna asked as she got out.

Aria shrugged. "The comforter helps. I guess I just needed some fresh air. Come on in," she replied and headed into the house. "Would you like some tea?"

"Sure." Anna waited until they were sitting in the living room to say anything else. "How are you feeling?" she asked.

Aria thought about the question. She'd learned to not brush off her friend's concern. "Honestly? A little numb still." She'd broken down a few days ago and told Anna, Sage, and Thea about the abortion over tea. She didn't regret it, not in the least. The thought of having Nicholas' seed growing inside her until she miscarried at some point due to the change had filled her with horror and revulsion. That didn't mean she wasn't still troubled. Children were precious to their kind and there had been a time, long ago, when she'd wanted to fall in love, get married, and have a house filled with the laughter of children. She'd gotten two out of three of those things.

"I can only imagine, Aria," Anna said gently.

Aria looked at her. "Bran asked me to move into his house." She watched the surprise on her friend's face. "He said I could have my own rooms, if I wanted, that it would be my choice if we shared a bed."

Anna thought about what to say. She knew she had to tread carefully. Aria was still reeling from both the trauma of rape as well as the realization she was pregnant with her rapist's child and the following termination of that pregnancy. "What do you want to do?" she finally asked.

Aria shifted her gaze to the window and stared out it a moment before she looked back at Anna. "I want to stop feeling dirty," she said. "I want to be able to look in the mirror and not feel ashamed. I want to stop seeing Nick's face and feeling his touch every time I close my eyes." She swallowed. "And I want to curl up in Bran's arms and beg him to make it better. But..."

"But it's hard to let go of the fear. It's hard to let yourself trust even though you know in your head that he'd never hurt you," Anna said. She moved to Aria and hugged her. "The only thing you can do is tell him that and let him help. If you tense up at something, give yourself time to work through it. Bran isn't going to force you to do something you don't want to do. Honestly, I think moving into his house would be big step in helping you to heal." She was speaking from experience. Every rape was different, every rape was traumatic, it didn't matter if it was once or if it happened many times over a course of several years. Being with Charles, knowing he would never hurt her, had helped her to heal. Sure it had taken time but it happened. She was confident the same would happen for Aria if she let go of the fear enough to take that step.

Aria smiled a little. "Maybe you're right," she said softly.

They talked about springtime and how they were both looking forward to not having to salt their driveways for a few months and then Anna went home.

Aria thought about what Anna said. Maybe she did just need to let go of the fear by moving into Bran's house and letting him help her to fully heal. She closed her eyes and thought about the run she and Bran had gone on a few days after the new year began. She knew he'd smelled her desire, she'd smelled his answering desire, and yet he'd done nothing to make her feel scared or pressured. She knew his beast had wanted to claim her then but he'd kept control because he refused to take her when she was still shaken up. She took the cups she and Anna had their tea in to the kitchen, rinsed them out, and headed for her front door.

********************A&amp;O********************

Two weeks. That was how long it had been since he told Aria he wanted her to move into the house with him. How long it had been since he'd told her he loved her. And nothing. His beast was restless, it wanted to go take her. She was theirs. But Bran would not do that. He would not force himself on her. She had to come to them on her own.

Oh, he wasn't just sitting around staring at the door, waiting for her to walk in. He did have over two thousand wolves to protect after all. But it was exceedingly difficult to work when he kept thinking about what it would be like to feel her body next to his, to feel her move beneath him as they made love. And it would be making love. It wouldn't just be sex, not as it had been with Leah. With Aria, the emotions would be there making things that much stronger, that much deeper.

The sound of a vaguely familiar car pulled into his driveway and he frowned. Vaguely familiar meant someone who hadn't been there very often. Otherwise he'd know the car. He moved to the door and the frown disappeared when he opened it and saw Aria getting out of her car. Some trick of the light made her hair glow for a moment before she moved and it faded away, leaving her dark mass of curls looking touchable but not glowing.

********************A&amp;O********************

Aria reached Bran's and took a steadying breath. Soon it would be their home, not just his. She waited to feel panicked at that thought and it didn't happen. A soft smile flitted across her lips. This was where she wanted to be. Now she just needed to find the words to tell him what she'd told Anna when Anna asked her what she wanted. He was on the porch before she reached it. "Hello Bran," she said warmly.

Bran stood there fighting the urge to pull her into his arms. He was sure she was there to tell him what she'd decided, and he felt nothing but calm from her, but that didn't mean her answer would be what he wanted to hear. When she stepped closer to him he stopped fighting it. He moved with care so he wouldn't scare her and enfolded her in his arms. "Hello Aria," he finally said.

Aria leaned into the embrace and after a moment her arms slipped around his waist to return it. Her cheek rested against his shoulder and she shifted just a little to press her nose into the hollow between neck and collarbone to breathe in his scent. Her wolf wanted to roll herself in it until every inch of her smelled like him. "Can we talk?" she asked after a moment.

"Of course. Would you like a cup of tea?" he offered. He knew his lovely British wolf, she liked her tea.

Aria smiled at that. "I would love a cup of tea, thank you." Bran led her to the family room and she took a seat on the sofa. After a moment she removed her shoes and tucked her feet underneath her. When he returned a few minutes later and handed her the cup she arched a brow. "Earl Grey, how did you know?" she asked.

He could have been cryptic with her but chose not to be. "Because I am observant, Aria. You have two flavors of tea in your kitchen that are within easy reach while the others are up higher. Earl Grey and Jasmine You use the Jasmine to help you relax at night," he said.

Aria felt her cheeks warm. "Yes," she admitted. He knew so much about her in such a short time. She'd only been there six months. That was a short time for their kind. It was a little startling but at the same time it was very touching. She took a few sips of tea before she continued. "Anna stopped by to check on me earlier and we got to talking. I told her about your offer."

"What did my daughter-in-law have to say about it?" he asked.

She asked me what I wanted to do." Aria set the cup down on the coffee table because she was afraid her hands would start shaking, even if she didn't feel panicked right then, when she told him what her answer was. She didn't want to spill it on herself. "I told her I wanted to be able to look myself in the mirror and not feel ashamed. I told her I wanted to stop feeling dirty." Her voice dropped to a whisper. "I want to stop seeing his face, feeling his touch, every time I close my eyes."

Bran saw the haunted look in her eyes and his beast stirred. He wanted to pull her into his arms and make that look disappear. He moved from the chair, where he'd been sitting so she didn't feel crowded, to the sofa and sat beside her. He reached out and gently pulled her into his arms and onto his lap. He kept his hold on her loose so she wouldn't feel trapped, and then he kissed her.

When Bran pulled her into his arms Aria expected him to just hold her. A soft gasp escaped her when he kissed her and her hands gripped his shirt lightly. His power eased into her, igniting every nerve ending, and she shuddered.

Bran kept the kiss gentle even as he let his power ease over her, into her, touching places no hand could ever touch. He wanted to devour her but he kept himself in check. "Let me help you heal," he said and his voice was a growl.

Aria raised her eyes to his and found they were the pale gold of his wolf. Her own eyes paled to light blue as her wolf responded to his. "Okay," she breathed.

Bran leaned in and nipped her lips. "I will stop if you tell me to," he said and stood with her in his arms.

Aria's arms snaked around his neck and she nuzzled him. "I know," she said and realized the words were true. She knew that if she told him to stop he would. That realization calmed her.

Bran carried her upstairs and into his bedroom where he laid her gently on the bed. He moved with caution, always careful to not scare her. His hands moved up her body, caressing through her clothing, and then he slowly removed her shirt. He gazed down at her a moment before he lowered his head to trail gentle kisses across her skin.

When he started removing her shirt she tensed then made herself relax. She watched his face and he was letting her **see** his desire for her, his need. Every emotion he felt was there for her to see. Bran Cornick did not show emotion often yet he was letting his guard down for **her**, so she would feel safe. It made her heart beat just a little faster. When his lips touched her skin in feather-soft kisses she forgot how to breathe for a moment. There was no time to think as his hands and mouth roamed over her skin, setting it on fire with need. His hands moved down, tracing along the top of her pants, and at the question in his eyes she nodded.

Bran kept his movements slow as he got her fully undressed. Then he watched her eyes as he stripped as well. He saw the hunger flare in her eyes and he groaned. He was holding onto his control by a string.

Aria let her eyes travel over him and her breathing increased. She shifted on the bed and moved to her knees to run her hands down his body. "Make me forget," she whispered huskily.

That touch was his undoing. He crushed her to him and kissed her like he was going to devour her. He laid her back on the bed and he focused on erasing the memory of rape from her mind and her body. He used his mouth, hands, and body to do it.

The moment he slid into her Aria gasped. She gripped his shoulders and panted. There was just a moment of fear and then it fled and she clung to him. They moved together like they were one body, one soul, and by the time they found release together she'd cried out his name more than once.

Bran held her in the afterglow of their union. He kissed her temple and caressed her side as she curled against him. His beast was calm, sated, and he relaxed slowly.

Aria curled against him and then draped one leg over both of his. "I love you." She said the words softly but she knew he heard her.

Bran tipped her face up to his. "I love you too. I told myself I could not afford to love another, not again, but I could do nothing else **but** love you."

Aria smiled warmly. She had no words to say to that but then she didn't really need any. She rested her head on his shoulder and drifted off to sleep.

Bran watched her sleep. He could understand why her old pack member had been so obsessed with her. It wasn't just her beauty, it was her gentleness, her passion, her essence. Thinking about Nick made Bran wish he'd taken his time killing him, but she was finally there in his arms, that was what mattered most.

********************A&amp;O********************

Aria awoke to early morning light and felt Bran's arms around her. She waited for the panic but it never came. All she felt was calm and happy. He'd healed her in more ways than one. When she felt his eyes on her she looked up and smiled. "Good morning."

Bran dipped his head and kissed her. "Good morning. I assume this means you have decided to move in here?" he asked and there was a spark of amusement in his eyes.

"Not just in your house, Bran, but in your bed," she replied.

He gave a little growl of contentment. "Good. We'll get you packed in no time." He caressed her cheek. "I'm glad that look is gone from your eyes."

"What look?" she asked curiously.

"The haunted look you've had since your attack." His hand moved down her body and soon desire flared between them again. It was quite late before they finally crawled out of bed.

********************A&amp;O********************

Aria was in the kitchen fixing them something to eat when she heard Charles' truck pull up outside. They'd parked her car in the garage, there was no need for it to take up parking space, and Aria thought nothing of it because she assumed it was Charles coming to discuss business with Bran. She heard the door open and then heard the knock on Bran's study door where he'd gone to get some work done.

"Bran, Aria's missing," Anna said unaware her friend was there. "She and I were talking yesterday and I called last night to see how she was doing, and there was no answer, so I went by the house and she's not at home."

Bran gave his daughter-in-law a mildly amused look. "Aria isn't missing. She's here."

Anna blinked. "What?" Her eyes widened and she felt like an idiot. "You could have said that **before** I rambled on like an idiot."

Aria came down the hallway and shook her head. "Stop teasing her, Bran," she said. "I'm sorry I worried you Anna. I took your advice to heart and... thank you for talking some sense into this old wolf."

Anna grinned. "You're welcome. So this means what?" she asked.

Aria looked at Bran a moment. "It means I need help packing."

Anna laughed. "You got it. It's nice to see you actually smiling again," she replied.

"It feels good to be happy," Aria admitted.

Watching Aria Bran knew he wanted her to be more than just his mate. Marriage, the traditional type, wasn't necessary for the mate bond. But watching her, he wanted there to be more. He would be secretive about it though, oh yes. He wanted to surprise her.

"Would you like to join us for lunch Anna? If I can get him to stop working long enough to eat, that is," Aria said.

"I had no trouble with eating this morning," Bran said.

Aria blushed at the comment, because she knew he wasn't talking about food, and was grateful that Anna decided not to say anything. At least not right then and there.

"Sure, lunch sounds good. Then we can go start packing your stuff up," Anna replied. This playful side of Bran was definitely new. Maybe the oh so serious side was a direct result of his dysfunctional relationship with Leah? Hard to tell and she didn't ask because she doubted he'd answer her.

Bran followed them to the kitchen and they ate at the small table there instead of going to the larger table in the dining room. "I will make a few calls and get some boxes delivered to the house for you and enlist the aid of a few pack members to get everything moved when you're ready," Bran said.

"You do know they're going to want to know why Aria needs boxes," Anna pointed out.

"I am aware," Bran replied.

"So what should she tell them?" He was a private man, usually.

"The truth. That she is moving in here with me," Bran said and there was a look on his face that said 'That was a silly question'.

Anna was a little surprised by how candid he was about it. "Alright then," she finally said.

As soon as lunch was over Aria and Anna headed to the house in the truck. "I don't think I have ever seen Bran be playful like that," Anna said. "I knew you were a good influence on him," she added with a laugh.

"Thank you. But I think the good influence is mutual." She was already bracing herself for the curious questions of why she needed boxes. She knew the questions would come.

********************A&amp;O********************

Half an hour into packing the questions started. "Bran asked me to help ya move some of the bigger items we got for ya from storage. Where are we moving 'em to?"

Aria looked up at the speaker. Colin Taggart, Tag for short, was a big man. His orange-red hair was still curled and matted in a way that it looked like dreadlocks. It seemed he never had a different style, every time she saw him his hair looked that way. Maybe he just didn't feel like bothering with it. He was watching her with curiosity. "Into Bran's home," she replied.

Tag kind of blinked at her. "The old wolf finally stopped being stubborn, did he? Some of us had a bet going, wondering how long it was gonna take him. Don't you go telling him that though. He might not take too kindly to it."

Aria laughed softly. "No, he probably wouldn't. Am I the only one who didn't realize the interest was mutual?" she asked.

"Afraid so," Sage said with a grin. She'd come to help Aria pack up what was hers. There were still a number of things in the house that were on loan from members of the community since they'd had to leave some of Aria's things in storage until the weather warmed up.

Aria blushed a little and tried to focus on the packing. She thought about the storage shed in Missoula that held the majority of her furniture. She might have to get rid of some of it but that wasn't a given. She'd have to talk with Bran about it. Really, she was okay with giving it all away, all except the antique vanity she'd brought with her. She'd had it for too many years to just get rid of it.

With the help of several pack members, all of whom asked the same thing Tag did, and only a few weren't startled by the reply, they got most of her stuff packed and moved in one afternoon.

********************A&amp;O********************

The moment Aria and Anna were gone Bran put his plan in motion. He knew exactly what he wanted and with the connections he had, the ring was ready for pickup within hours. The jeweler in Missoula that he always used, especially for custom pieces, even met him halfway. By the time the light began to fade from the sky and Aria called the moving to an end until the next day, Bran was ready. He'd picked up dinner, it was quicker than cooking, and since Aria was so busy unpacking clothes to put away in the closet and dresser where he'd made plenty of room for her, he thought it would be a nice gesture. Looking at the table he'd set for them, he considered using candles for light, started to dismiss the idea, then decided to go all out.

********************A&amp;O********************

Aria unpacked her clothes and when she was done she slipped into the master bathroom to shower. When she went downstairs her dark curls hung down her back. She wasn't sure why but she decided to slip a dress on instead of the lounge pants an t-shirt she'd initially gotten out to wear. It was made of silk in a red so dark it was crimson and her dark hair made a nice contrast.

Aria was half way down the stairs when she caught the tangy scent of Thai food and arched a brow. He'd been busy. There weren't any restaurants in Aspen Creek so he had to have gone out while she was at the other house packing. When she reached the dining room to find it alight with the soft glow of candles a soft gasp escaped her. "What's all this?" she asked.

"Dinner," Bran murmured and took her hand. He lifted it to his lips and kissed it before he escorted her to the table.

It was cozy, romantic, and she was touched. She smiled a little at the red wine he poured for her. She enjoyed the taste even without the lingering effect.

They ate in appreciative silence for several minutes. "Aria, there is something I need to ask you," Bran said. He didn't get down on one knee, he'd always thought that practice was silly. He did take the small box from his pocket though. "Marry me."

Aria looked puzzled when he said there was something he needed to ask her. His question, though it was more like a statement, startled her. When he opened the box to reveal the unique sapphire and topaz ring she gasped. It was gold with a large sapphire in the center, like a flower, with leaves of sapphire and yellow topaz climbing up all sides of it. She didn't trust her voice to not shake so she whispered her answer. "Yes." When he slid the ring on her finger there were tears in her eyes.

Many had believed Leah was his wife as well as his mate. She'd legally changed her last name to Cornick, but she was only his mate. "You are more than just mate," Bran said, watching Aria's face. "Wife, lover, soul, you are those as well," he added.

Later that night, when she curled up in his arms to drift off to sleep, her heart was lighter than it had been in thirty years, since the death of her first husband and mate. Falling asleep in Bran's arms, Aria knew that was one thing she would never have to worry about again; losing her mate in a dominance fight. She doubted there was a single werewolf on the planet who was more dominant than Bran.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned!

********************A&amp;O********************

A lot of women took months and months to plan their weddings. Aria wasn't one of them. She accomplished it in weeks. It wasn't because they were having a justice of the peace type wedding either. No, it was a traditional wedding but Aria was a very organized woman.

Winston and Sarah would be there, along with several other wolves from her old pack, and Aria asked Sarah to be her Matron of Honor. Anna, Sage, and Thea were bridesmaids and sweet little Juliana was the flower girl. Aria had laughed at the smugness in Sarah's voice when she told her that Bran proposed and she'd said yes and Sarah had replied with 'I told you so'.

"Hey, how are the wedding plans coming along?"

Aria looked up and smiled at Anna. "Almost complete," she replied. "If you knew how long the wedding preparations for my first wedding took you would be surprised by the swiftness of this one. Jacob and I were wed at a time when it was customary to take a year or more. That was partly due to the fact that everything had to be handmade, from the wedding dress to the suit worn by the ring bearer. The more money you had, the longer it took."

"How long did yours take?" Anna asked curiously.

"Nearly eighteen months," Aria replied. "At Jacob's insistence because he wanted me to have the best of everything."

"Wow. That's a long time," Anna said softly. "I don't think I could have waited that long to marry Charles."

Aria laughed softly. "It wasn't easy, I admit. To be honest, I'm glad I don't have to wait so long this time around."

"You love him, really love him, don't you?" Anna asked. "This isn't just about a mating of wolves, it's love."

Aria nodded. "I do, Anna. Very much. I didn't think I could ever love anyone again, not after losing Jacob, but I was wrong. Bran makes me feel alive again."

"You know, since this is going to make us family, Jules will probably start calling you 'grandma' eventually," Anna said. "Are you okay with that?"

"Of course I am. I adore Juliana. She's such a sweet girl, not because she's a submissive wolf but because she's a sweet child. It angers me to think anyone could hurt her the way she was before she came here."

"Me too," Anna admitted then changed the subject. "Well, just so you know, Sage, Thea, Chloe and I are taking you out before the wedding, sort of a bachelorette party without going crazy like some do. Well, Chloe will go as long as her doctor okay's it."

"That sounds like fun," Aria admitted. "I've never been to a bachelorette party, much less had one, so I wouldn't know how others act at them anyway," she added then nodded. "We definitely don't want Chloe putting herself at risk with only a few months to go."

"Yeah. I swear it feels like we're all holding our breath to wait and see what happens. Part of me envies her for the ability to even try to carry to term but the rest of me is glad it's not me under so much stress," Anna replied.

Aria nodded. "I know what you mean. How hard has it been for you and Thea to help her with the stress?" She knew they were taking turns sitting with Chloe when Samuel was at work.

"Most days it's really not that bad. I really think if she gets through this one okay that if they try again later on she'll be able to take it all in stride. This is all just really scary right now."

"I can only imagine. That was the one regret I had for a very long time after my attack. I'd always thought I would have children but that opportunity was taken from me."

Anna could empathize. "I'll bet it's one of the few things most female werewolves regret," she said thoughtfully. "Anyway, I just wanted to stop in and see how things were going. I'll let you get back to your planning," she added and left.

********************A&amp;O********************

Three days before the wedding Aria found herself being driven to Missoula. Chloe's doctor gave her the okay as long as she felt up to going and the five of them were going to dinner and then a show. A local theatre troupe was performing the musical CATS and they'd gotten a private balcony so they could enjoy themselves without having to deal with too many people.

"You know, I have actually never seen this musical, even though I love musicals," Sage said.

"I saw it on Broadway once, when I was younger. It was amazing," Thea commented.

"I'm with Sage, I haven't seen it either. What about you two?" Anna said to Chloe and Aria. Both women shook their heads to indicate that no, they hadn't either.

"You're all in for quite a treat," Thea said as the lights dimmed.

They all watched as if they were spellbound. Thea knew there were some people who would have compared the performance to the Broadway one but she didn't. Broadway was a completely different caliber and there was no comparison between a local troupe of actors and those classically and professionally trained, as most Broadway actors were. As far as Thea was concerned the local troupe did a great job. She sang along softly with some of the performers and blushed at the look she got from her friends once the musical was over. "What?" she asked.

"You really like this musical, don't you?" Chloe asked.

"It's one of my favorites," Thea admitted.

"That's why you know so many of the songs," Sage commented.

"Mm-hmm. I'd actually wanted to study theatre in college," Thea said as they headed outside to go to Sage's car, which was parked a block away.

"Why didn't you?" Aria asked curiously.

"Because I got married instead. I was a trophy wife until he decided he wanted something different, or rather **someone** different."

"I'm sorry Thea, you didn't deserve that," Aria said gently.

Thea smiled a little. "It's okay. If we hadn't gotten divorced I never would have moved here and I'd still be miserable. It all worked out for the best in the long run."

Aria shook her head. "I meant that and him stripping you of your dreams. You deserved better than that. But I **am** glad you're here," she told her.

"And you wouldn't have met Asil," Sage said. "And I wouldn't have met Cy, so I have to agree, it all worked out for the best," she added.

"Speaking of Cyrus, how are things going between you two?" Anna asked as they all piled into Sage's car to go home.

"They're going really good," Sage replied. "They'd go even better if I could get out of my own way though. Things were getting really intense last night and then, out of the blue, I had a flashback. I haven't had one of those in forever. He helped me through the panic but the damage was already done. It killed the mood," she said glumly.

"Sage, don't beat yourself up like this," Anna said. "Cyrus is the first guy you've let close to you since you came to Aspen Creek. You're bound to have some setbacks, but at least he's willing to help you through it. If it happens again just tell yourself he won't ever hurt you. I know it's hard. There were times, in the beginning, when Charles would touch me in a way that, even though I didn't consciously remember the abuse because my wolf shielded me from it when it was happening, my body remembered and I reacted. He helped me through those times. Once you start letting someone in it just takes time."

Sage sighed softly. "I know. Don't worry, I'm not giving up," she said with a faint smile.

"Good. You deserve to be happy again," Anna said firmly.

The rest of the drive home was spent with them singing along to the radio. As bachelorette parties went, it was tame, but it was exactly what they'd all needed.

********************A&amp;O********************

While Aria planned the wedding Bran planned the honeymoon. Yes he was stepping away from his duties as Marrok for two weeks, letting Charles take over, so that he and Aria could spend some time alone. The problem was, he wasn't sure where to take her. He wanted it to be special so he enlisted Anna's help to find out if there was somewhere she'd **wanted** to go but hadn't been yet. Anna informed him that she was sneaky about it. She made it a game between her, Thea, Sage, Aria, and Chloe. 'If you could go anywhere in the world, where would it be? And don't make it some place you've already been'. For Aria, it was Italy. She'd always wanted to go but things kept coming up and then Jacob was killed and she didn't want to see the Italian countryside alone.

Italy was perfect. Bran knew the Italian Alpha. There was only one pack in Italy and they would spend part of their trip in their territory. He glanced at the clock. It was late in Aspen Creek which meant it was early enough in Italy that the Alpha would still be at home. He picked up his phone and then a slender book he had a list of numbers in and made the call.

********************A&amp;O********************

Isaac was enjoying his breakfast when his phone rang. He looked at the number and frowned. He recognized it but he didn't know why the person on the other end was calling him. "Buongiorno Bran Cornick. Why, pray tell, are you interrupting my morning meal?" he asked.

"Buongiorno Isaac Adimari. My apologies for interrupting but I wanted to catch you before you left for the day."

Isaac set his fork down. "Apology accepted. What can I do for you, Bran?" he asked. They were acquaintances but they'd spoken enough that after that first bit of formality they could be less formal.

"I am calling because it is customary for an Alpha to contact the Alpha of another territory prior to coming into their territory," Bran replied.

"Why would the Marrok of North America be coming to my territory?" Isaac asked.

"The Marrok isn't, Bran Cornick is," Bran replied. "I have no designs on your territory Isaac. I'm quite content where I am."

Isaac laughed. "Yes, I'm sure you are. So why are you coming to Italy?"

"My soon-to-be wife longs to see the beauty and splendor that is the Italian countryside. We will be spending two weeks in one of the most romantic parts of the world, your fair country," Bran replied.

"You always did have a silver tongue, bard," Isaac said. "Congratulations on the marriage. I thought you and your mate were already married though. It seems silly to wed now after so many years."

"Ah yes, that would be true but my mate and I have not been together so long. You are thinking of my former mate. She was taken from us in a freak car accident."

Isaac cocked a brow. "I did not know, I am sorry for the loss but you've recovered quickly then. No matter, not my business. How much time will you be spending within my territory, or have you decided yet?"

"Just a few days," Bran replied.

"Keep me informed of exactly when you will be here and I do hope you will honor me with a visit."

"Of course. I will let you get back to your morning meal," Bran replied and hung up. With that settled all he had to do now was make flight arrangements and hotel accommodations for when they first arrived. He would take care of the rest once they were in Italy because he was leaving it open for some spontaneity.

********************A&amp;O********************

Their British guests arrived two days before the wedding to give them time to adjust to the time difference. Aria had invited Winston and Sarah, of course, as well as a few others from her old pack. They were all the people she'd known the longest. She would have loved to invite the entire pack but that wasn't feasible and the others, thankfully, understood. Their guests flew into Missoula and then once again a private flight brought them to Aspen Creek.

Aria was a little startled when Bran informed her he would be going with her to the private airstrip to meet them. "Truly?" she asked and smiled. "I wasn't expecting that."

Bran chuckled a little. "I can see that. They are our guests, of course I will be there to greet them," he said and offered his arm to escort her out to the Humvee. Charles and Anna were the ones who'd met them at the airport in Missoula and brought them to Aspen Creek in the private Cessna the pack owned and between the Humvee and Charles's truck they had enough room to transport everyone into town.

Aria slipped her hand into the crook of his arm and leaned in to kiss his cheek. "Thank you," she said softly. As soon as she'd decided on the color scheme and gowns for the wedding, Aria sent Sarah's to her so it could be fitted to her small frame. That made the planning go so much more smoothly.

The first to step off the plane were Winston and Sarah but they were closely followed by two more couples. Reginald and his wife Amelia were like Winston and Sarah; complete opposites, physically. He was tall and broad shouldered while she was petite and almost frail looking. The second couple wasn't quite so opposite. Ethan and Rebecca were both tall, blonde, and brown eyed. It was Sarah who spoke first though. "Aria, you are positively glowing with happiness," she said and hugged her tightly. "It's a good look on you," she added with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Sarah," Aria said and turned to the others. "Bran, these are some of my oldest friends; Reginald and Amelia Everett and Ethan and Rebecca Barlow. This is my fiance, Bran Cornick," she said, introducing everyone.

They all said hello before Reginald spoke up. "Call me Reggie, I much prefer it and Aria knows that," he teased her.

"True, but I was trying to be proper," Aria countered.

"Welcome to Aspen Creek. I'm glad you were all able to be here for Aria," Bran said and there was such a look of adoration on his face, for just a moment, when he looked at her. He was definitely a man in love.

"We would not miss this for anything," Rebecca said.

"When Sarah told us that Aria had found love again, we were stunned but happy. It's what Jacob would have wanted, for Aria to heal and one day let someone love her again," Amelia put in.

Aria smiled. "True, he would have," she admitted. "We thought it would be easier on everyone if we put all of you in the motel, less stressful that way I think. We'll get you settled in. There isn't a restaurant here in Aspen Creek but food is being taken care of so you'll have no worries there," she informed them.

"That's our Aria, always taking care of everyone, even when she should be focused on herself," Ethan said with a chuckle.

Anna laughed. "They definitely know you," she said. While she and Aria escorted the ladies to the two vehicles Bran and Charles assisted with luggage.

Soon enough everyone was settled in at the motel and Aria was back to putting the finishing touches on the wedding.

********************A&amp;O********************

Bran was exiled from his home the night before the wedding and spent it, instead, at Charles and Anna's home. Why was he exiled? Because tradition said he could not see his bride on their wedding day until she walked down the aisle, of course. Aria didn't spend the night alone though. No, Sarah, Anna, Sage, Thea, and Juliana were all with her. The only reason Chloe wasn't part of the wedding party was because of the physical strain standing for so long could put on her. No one wanted to put her or her unborn child at risk. When Aria had asked Winston to walk her down the aisle he'd chuckled and said "As if I'd let anyone else do it?" He was the one who'd walked her down the aisle when she'd married Jacob too.

That morning they ate breakfast and then it was a whirlwind of activity. First thing first was Aria's hair and makeup. Her hair was pulled back from her face and held there by an antique hair comb while her dark curls cascaded down her back. Her makeup was soft, subtle, and the overall look was one of simple elegance. She chose to not wear a veil because she felt it would take away from the simple elegance she was going for. Her ivory gown was strapless with and intricate beaded design on the bodice as well as in various places along the skirt. She'd debated long and hard on the color scheme then chose dark blue and cream to match the sapphire in her wedding ring. Her bouquet, which she'd chosen to get made from artificial flowers so it would last, theoretically, forever, was midnight blue with realistic Vanda orchids and Picasso lilies in a teardrop design with a long crystal and pearl wired brooch trailing the front of it. The finishing touch was a gift from Bran, one she didn't know about until Anna opened the box it was in; a gorgeous sapphire and diamond necklace. It kept the floral theme of her ring with nine sapphires encircled by diamond 'petals' leading across her throat to the center 'flower' where two more 'flowers' dropped down to give a total of eleven. "Bran asked me to give it to you once you were dressed. It's your 'something new' as well as 'something blue'. With the antique hair comb the only thing missing is something borrowed," Anna said while she hooked the necklace for her.

"Actually the hair comb is Sarah's so all four traditions are covered," Aria said, voice soft with awe. The necklace was stunning. She should have known he would surprise her with something like that.

The rest of the wedding party got dressed after that. The bridesmaid dresses had a Greek goddess feel to them. The dark blue gowns were in two layers, the inner one was silk and the outer was a sheer gauze with a strap going over one shoulder and a beaded design around the waist. Sarah's Matron of Honor dress was similar but hers was strapless with a dark blue shrug that gave the appearance of sleeves. Juliana's dress was almost identical to the bridesmaid dresses except the single strap went over her right shoulder while the others went over the left, and there was no beading around the waist because it had an empire waist instead. It was a simple but lovely dress.

"Aria, you are absolutely beautiful," Sarah said once they were all dressed.

There were tears in Aria's eyes. "Thank you. I cannot believe I am this nervous," she said and laughed softly.

"You're allowed to be nervous on your wedding day," Sage said. "Are you ready?" she asked.

Aria took a few deep breaths and nodded. "Let's go," she said. They would be transported to the church by a horse drawn carriage. The carriage was black but the inside was done in dark blue and cream and it was pulled by four white horses, all of which had dark blue ribbons attached to their manes and tails.

********************A&amp;O********************

Bran straightened his tie while he studied his reflection. The dark blue shirt he wore complimented the black tuxedo pants and jacket. The tie was black with dark navy pinstripes. He had a boutineer made from the same flowers as Aria's bouquet pinned to the tux jacket. The majority of the time, when people looked at Bran, they saw 'college kid' but not today. Today no one would mistake him for a college student.

"Stop fussing, Da," Samuel said when Bran adjusted his tie yet again. "I don't think I've ever seen you this nervous before," he added.

Bran looked at his oldest son. "I suppose not." This was only the second time in his very long life that he'd chosen to marry but the wedding to Samuel's mother was so long ago he couldn't remember if he felt this nervous then or not.

Charles was the one who was chosen to keep an eye out for the arrival of the carriage and when it came into view he stepped into the small anteroom his Da and brother were waiting in. "The carriage just arrived."

The trio left the room and while Bran moved to the front of the church Charles and Samuel joined Winston just outside the chapel doors where he waited in the lobby area of the church. Asil and Tag, who'd brushed out his matted red locks to be more presentable, joined them and they greeted the bride and her wedding party. Winston greeted his wife first, who would be escorted in on Samuel's arm as he was his father's best man, then went to Aria. "You are stunning, your mate is not going to know what hit him," he said and kissed her cheek.

Everyone lined up, with Samuel escorting Sarah, and they were followed by Charles and Anna, Tag and Sage, and Asil and Thea. Juliana followed behind them and dropped flower petals as she made her way up to the front of the church.

"Ready?" Winston whispered to Aria and she nodded. He held his arm out to her and when she took it he escorted her into the chapel. All eyes were on Aria as she moved up the aisle but she only had eyes for the man waiting for her.

Bran looked like a man who'd seen a glimpse of heaven. He stared at the vision that was his bride. His heart swelled with love as she stopped in front of him. She took those last two steps that put her at his side and he had to resist the urge to kiss her.

"Friends, family, we have come together today to witness the joining of two hearts, two souls, into one. If any here has just cause to believe these two should not be joined, speak now," the pastor said. After a moment of silence he spoke again. "Bran and Aria have chosen to speak their own vows," he said and motioned to Bran to go first.

Bran watched Aria's face as he spoke. "Two hundred years ago my world crumbled when I lost my mate, Blue Jay Woman. I told myself I could never let another get that close, I could never allow myself to love so deeply again. For two centuries I held tightly to that belief. And then you came into my life. Your gentleness, your passion, your spirit called to me from the moment we met. I fought my feelings, told myself it was too dangerous, but I couldn't stop myself from falling in love with you. I couldn't not love you. You have made the world a brighter place and I am honored and humbled by the precious gift of your love. I will spend every day of our lives together showing you just how much I treasure it, treasure you."

Aria had tears in her eyes but her words didn't falter when it was her turn. "I have had two loves in my life. Jacob and you. When I lost Jacob it felt as though part of me died with him. I was still here, physically, but I was empty and dead inside. When I came to Aspen Creek I was certain it was to die. I was tired of merely existing. I didn't want to continue living with this emptiness inside me. The first time you touched my hand my heart began to heal. The emptiness I felt began to fill with hope. Still, I held back, because I too didn't want to face that kind of pain again. But I was yours from the moment we met. It just took a bit of time to finally see it. You fill my heart with a happiness I never thought to feel again. Whatever life sends our way, I know we can face it, and overcome it, as long as we have each other."

"For centuries rings have been exchanged to symbolize the bond between husband and wife." The pastor waited for Samuel to hand Aria's ring to Bran before he continued. "Bran, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed."

Bran locked eyes with Aria as he repeated the words. There was a wealth of emotion on his face, something few rarely ever saw from Bran Cornick.

"Now Aria," the pastor said and Sarah handed Bran's ring to her. It was a gold band with a stripe of sapphires across the top and the sides were encrusted with diamonds. She repeated the words and her tears began to slip from her eyes as she lifted her gaze to Bran.

"Let no man put asunder what fate has brought together today. I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss your bride."

Tears slid down Aria's cheeks when Bran pulled her into his arms and kissed her. She clung to him and gave herself over to the feel of his lips on hers and almost forgot they had an audience. When the kiss ended she blushed prettily and let him lead her out of there and on to the reception. Photos were taken, music played, and then Samuel stood up to give a speech.

"Da, you've been through a lot during all the long years you've walked this earth. You've made a refuge for our kind here, but you've always kept yourself closed off from others. Seeing you now, seeing the happiness that has lightened your soul, it gives me hope that the rest of us can find that same happiness. Enjoy it because you deserve it Da."

When Samuel sat Charles stood. "I wasn't here to see the joy my mother brought to your life, but I see the joy Aria does. I think many of us forget that you're more than just the ruler of us all, you're also a man, one who sometimes needs to be reminded of that as well. Thankfully Aria has that covered for us. I agree with Samuel, enjoy the happiness because you deserve it Da."

There was a bit of laughter at Charles's comment and when it died down Winston stood. "Aria, I have known you a long time. Only one other time have I ever seen you this happy. We both know wherever Jacob is right now, he's smiling down at you. And if he could talk to us he'd probably tell you it's about bloody time, woman. You spend so much of your time caring for others you forget to take care of you. Now you have someone who will do that for you. To the happy couple," he said and everyone toasted to their happiness.

Bran and Aria shared a dance, enjoyed some of the music, food, and of course the delectable wedding cake, and when they were finally able to slip away from the festivities they made love for the first time as husband and wife and then Bran whisked her off to the private airstrip and the start of their honeymoon.


	19. Chapter Nineteen

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned!

********************A&amp;O********************

Aria sat in her seat and watched her mate, her husband. She'd tried several times to get him to tell her where they were going but all he'd said was "It's a surprise." The length of the flight told her somewhere in Europe, most likely, but that was all. There was a bedroom at the back of the plane and they'd used it for more than just sleeping and the pilot had just informed them they would be landing in half an hour. "Do I get to know our destination now?" she asked.

Bran gave her that secretive smile he had. "Not until we land, my love," he replied.

Aria pouted and then laughed softly. "Fine, fine," she said. She stood and headed to the bedroom to dress. She leaned down as she passed him and placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Bran watched her go, admiring the view. She'd decided to lounge in nothing but a silk robe that didn't entirely cover her as she moved and he got glimpses of her rear as she went into the bedroom. The look she gave him over her shoulder made him growl. It was a 'come hither' look and he rose to join her. They spent the last minutes of their flight bringing each other to release and barely had time to dress before the plane came to a stop on the runway.

They stepped out into the warmth of sunlight and Bran leaned close. "Welcome to Tuscany," he murmured.

Aria turned and stared at him. "Tuscany? How did you..? Anna," she said and laughed. "Oh, that was very sneaky," she added and there was merriment in her eyes.

"Mm-hmm. How else was I to find out the perfect place to take the other half of my soul on our honeymoon?" he asked.

Aria leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you for such a wonderful surprise."

"The happiness I see on your face is thanks enough," Bran replied.

Their luggage was loaded onto a cart and taken inside where Bran and Aria had to go through customs before he rented a car and they were on their way. He'd chosen to rent, not a hotel room but a villa on the outskirts of Siena because the villa would give them far more privacy and be much more romantic. They would spend a few days each in three areas of Italy he'd picked out in order to give them time to enjoy themselves.

Aria was stunned by his desire to give her something she'd wanted for a very long time, stunned by his desire to make her happy. He was such a puzzle because he always seemed so reserved but with her he wasn't. When they reached the villa she shifted to look at him. "You are amazing, Bran," she said warmly. "How did you know I would want to stay at a villa?" she asked.

Bran gave her a smirk. "Because, my sweet, I know you. Besides this is far more romantic and more private."

Aria laughed at that. "True, very true."

That's a sound I didn't think I'd hear again," he said gently. He decided to not dwell on what almost happened. She was his and she was happy, that was what mattered.

Aria lifted a hand to his cheek. "Me either," she admitted. "You make me feel alive again, Bran," she said softly.

He pulled her into his arms with a growl. Luggage was forgotten as he picked her up and carried her to the bedroom. It was done in warm browns, rich reds, and soft golds, and when he laid her on the bed she was a vision against the red bedspread. He took his time undressing her, trailing light kisses along her skin as she was bared to him. By the time she lay nude before him her breathing was a bit erratic and her heart was beating faster than normal. Her fair skin was flushed and he could smell her arousal. He slipped out of his clothes and joined her.

Aria lay there, pulse pounding, body throbbing with need, and when Bran finally joined her she kissed him hungrily. She urged him onto his back and left a trail of kisses down his body so she could take him in her mouth. She was careful, it was a very delicate part of his body after all, and she kept her throat relaxed while she pleasured him. The way his body shuddered and the sounds he made for her sent a thrill through her.

"Enough," Bran finally growled and pulled her up his body. He pulled her into a heated kiss even as he felt her body slide over him, enveloping him in wet heat.

They spent most of that first day in bed, only leaving it long enough to eat, relieve themselves, or quench their thirst.

********************A&amp;O********************

They spent four days in Tuscany and during that time they visited Torre del Mangia, Tower of the Eater, a magnificent tower that, if you are not afraid of heights and are willing to climb the 400 steps to the top, gives a spectacular view of all of Siena and the surrounding hills. They also visited the Piazza del Compo, an active market in the heart of Siena that has been there since the town has existed. The third day in Siena they visited the Complex of Santa Maria della Scala. It used to be an important civic hospital dedicated to caring for abandoned children, the poor, the sick, and pilgrims and was later turned into a museum that is spread across four floors, with several monumental areas located within as well. The final day in Tuscany was spent enjoying the countryside.

From there they traveled to Turin, the capital of the Piedmont region of Italy, and the center of the Italian pack's territory. They were met at the hotel by the pack's second, Dominic Scalia, and their Omega whom Anna had informed them went by Ric and not Heinrich.

"Welcome Bran Cornick, Marrok of the North American packs," Dominic said. "I am Dominic Scalia, Isaac's second. He has asked us to escort you to his home. This is our Omega, Heinrich," he added.

Ric spoke up briefly. "Ric, if you please," he said then was quiet again.

"Thank you for the welcome. My wife, Aria, and I look forward to meeting with Isaac," Bran replied. "If you will give us a moment to get checked in and take our bags to our room we'll be happy to follow you to his home."

"Of course," Dominic replied.

Aria knew why Ric accompanied the pack's second; to keep both dominant males from starting a fight. There was no guarantee they would have, they were both plenty old enough to be able to control their wolves, but it was better to be safe than sorry.

Bran got them checked in and got their luggage stored in their suite before he escorted Aria back out to the car and the waiting werewolves.

"We can travel together, or if you prefer you can follow us," Dominic offered.

"We'll follow." It wasn't that Bran mistrusted them, not entirely anyway, he just wasn't comfortable with not driving them himself.

"As you wish." Dominic and Ric returned to their vehicle and waited until Bran was pulling out to head out of Turin and into the countryside.

The Italian villa that was both Isaac's home and pack central was spread out in front of them when they finally arrived. The exterior was done in a warm yellow with white accents and a red tiled roof. The driveway was paved with bricks in a patchwork design of varying shades of red and brown and at the end closest to the house it circled back around with a fountain at it's center. Isaac stood in front of the door as the cars came to a stop next to the fountain. "Buongirno, welcome to Italy, Bran Cornick, Marrok of North America, and his lovely bride."

"Buongirno, Isaac Adimari. May I introduce my wife and mate, Aria Cornick," Bran replied.

Isaac stepped forward, took the hand she offered, and raised it to his lips to kiss the back of it. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Signora Cornick."

"And you as well, Signore Adimari," Aria replied.

"Please, call me Isaac. Come in, come in. I have had lunch prepared and it will be served to us out back in the gardens. It is fortuitous that you came to our fair country at this time, we are nearing the harvest and you can smell the ripened grapes from the vineyards on the breeze."

"Is that what I kept smelling in Tuscany?" Aria asked.

"Si. It is very fragrant, no?" Isaac replied.

"It is," Aria admitted. "You have a lovely home," she added as they followed Isaac through it and out back.

"Grazie. I must say, Signora Cornick, you are not what I expected," Isaac said. They stopped at the table that was set up to give them a view of gardens while they ate. "I have known Bran Cornick for a number of years and his former mate was... unpleasant."

"Please, call me Aria," she said then nodded. "I am aware of the personality she had. I can understand why you might have wondered if I was the same way as Leah, given how long she and Bran were together. I assure you I am not offended in anyway by your speculation."

"You are a good woman, Aria," Isaac said after a moment. "Some would have found offense in it." He looked over at Bran. "How did you manage to lure such a treasure from one of the British packs?"

Bran chuckled, surprising both of them. "I didn't. She was the one who made the request to join The Marrok and I am eternally grateful she did."

Isaac watched him. It wasn't often that a person could see Bran Cornick's emotions but it was obvious the old wolf was in love. "Which pack are you from?" Isaac asked Aria curiously.

"Arthur Madden was my Alpha, and my friend, for a long time." She saw the widening of his eyes and continued. "I hold no resentment against Charles Cornick for Arthur's death and neither does anyone in my former pack. We all loved Sunny, dearly, and Arthur's betrayal cut too deep to feel anything but gratitude."

"Definitely a rare woman," Isaac said.

"That she is," Bran replied with a bit of a growl.

"Relax, Cornick, I have no designs on your mate," Isaac said.

Aria reached over and touched Bran's hand. He was being unusually aggressive and she gave him a puzzled look. Was it simply being in another Alpha's territory or was there more to it?

Bran couldn't have explained it if he was asked, but the interest Isaac was showing his mate had him on edge. The moment Aria touched him he felt calmer. "My apologies, Isaac."

Isaac waved it away. "You're a man in love, your mate is a treasure, it's completely understandable that you would insist on reminding others she is taken. My apologies if I gave the wrong impression. I admit I'm a little envious. It's not every day you meet a woman with the gentility of a submissive wolf who is actually extremely dominant."

If she'd been born in more recent years Aria would have been bothered by them talking about her as if she wasn't there. But she wasn't. "I thank you for the compliment, Isaac," she said as lunch was served. "Something smells delicious," she added. With the first bite of the stuffed manicotti she had in front of her she groaned appreciatively. "And tastes even better," she murmured.

"Grazi, grazie. I will pass your compliments along to the chef. He is one of our newest wolves, and he is a very talented chef," Isaac replied. There was red wine to accompany the meal and he poured them each a glass.

"How have things been since we revealed that werewolves are real?" Bran asked after several minutes of silence.

"Truthfully? Uneasy We here in Italy are a little luckier than some. With only the one pack it is easier to keep ourselves hidden, but I have heard from some of the other packs that they are having some trouble. Do not be surprised if you start getting requests for whole packs to migrate to North America," Isaac replied. "But enough business, you are on your honeymoon," he added.

"Your gardens remind me a bit of the ones I had back in London," Aria said in order to change the subject.

"If it is not too personal a question, may I ask why you left London? You seem quite fond of your former country," Isaac said. He'd detected a note of sorrow in her voice when she mentioned the gardens.

Bran detected it as well. Montana was too cold for gardens, that was why Asil had a hothouse for his flowers, but maybe he needed to come up with a solution to take that sorrow from her voice.

Aria considered Isaac's question. "There will always be a special place in my heart for London. I'd lived there nearly all my life, it was home. What drove me from London to Montana is a painful story that began over thirty years ago," she said softly. "My first mate was third in the pack. He was challenged by another pack member and lost. Jacob yielded to the other wolf, he didn't want to be taken from me, but Nicholas wanted him dead. For three decades the pain of loss held me in it's grip until I went a little mad. I tried to kill Nicholas, I shot him, but prior to that I'd asked our new Alpha, who was second until Arthur was killed, to petition the Marrok for admittance to his pack. I knew if I became too unstable he would do what needed to be done to protect others. However, instead of slowly going mad I found peace. And a new happiness." She slipped her hand into Bran's as she said the last.

Isaac listened to her tale and was impressed. "You are a strong woman. There aren't many who could survive the death of their mate."

Aria shook her head. "Not strong, just bound by honor. My mate made me promise that if he was defeated I wouldn't do anything foolish to follow him in death. He knew without my promise, I would find a way to kill myself, but he also knew if I gave him my word I would keep it."

"For that I am grateful," Bran said, watching his mate.

Aria smiled. "As am I, Bran," she admitted.

They heard footsteps on the tiled floor leading from the house and turned their attention to it. A woman joined them and moved to Isaac's side. She appeared to be several years older than him and was human.

Isaac took her hand and kissed it. "May I present my wife, Lucia," he said. He'd not found 'the one' for his wolf, not yet, but he still loved his Lucia. "Lucia, my heart, this is Bran Cornick and his mate and wife, Aria."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. My apologies for not being here when you arrived. My father has fallen very ill and I was at the hospital with him. I hope I have not offended either of you," she said and took the seat Isaac held for her.

"No offense taken at all, Signora Adimari," Bran told her. "I hope your father recovers from his illness."

"Grazie," she said softly. "He has lived a long life so it can go either way." She joined them for lunch and ate quietly at her husband's side.

Aria could never understand how one of their kind could let themselves love a human. To watch them age year after year until they passed away while you remained young. She just didn't get it. She was grateful she'd never had to face that pain.

After the meal the ladies went for a walk in the gardens while their men sat and talked. Ric had joined them, sitting away from them but still close enough to keep things relatively calm. "May I ask you a question, Signora Cornick?" Lucia asked when they were out of hearing of the others.

"Of course. But please, call me Aria," she replied.

"As you wish, but only if you agree to do the same," Lucia said firmly. "If you were human, how would you approach your husband about being changed?"

Aria couldn't keep the surprise off her face. "Lucia, you know it's dangerous, don't you? Most women who are ravaged, either by attack or a desire to try, don't survive."

"Si. I know this. I have loved Isaac since I was a girl. My father is one of his oldest human friends, we both have known what he is for a long time. I see myself aging while he remains the handsome man I loved as a girl, I see his pain over my father's aging and his stubborn refusal to try the change, and I do not want Isaac to feel that pain over my aging as well. It will hurt him, if I die, I know this, but it will hurt him more if he has to watch me waste away first."

Aria thought about what she said, really thought about it. "Tell him what you have just told me. Having an Omega in the pack will help, immensely, to keep you from losing control with the first shift, that always comes soon after the change, if you survive it. It's that first shift that often causes a newly changed wolf to have to be killed, because they can go insane. Ric's abilities will help you to accept your wolf and aid you in learning control faster, so you won't be a risk to those around you."

"Do you think he will listen?" Lucia asked.

"You know your husband far better than I, you alone can answer that question," Aria replied.

Lucia nodded. "I thank you for the advice."

"I wish you luck, and if he agrees and you survive, I will gladly give you any advice you may need." Aria made sure Lucia had her phone number and they returned to their husbands. From there she and Bran went back to their hotel. She told him of the conversation and then they relaxed and enjoyed the rest of their evening.

********************A&amp;O********************

Their second day in Turin was spent on sight-seeing and Aria was absolutely blown away by La Venaria, the Palace of Venaria, also called Reggia di Venaria Reale. It was Turin's version of Versailles and it was magnificent. She got a call that evening from Lucia thanking her again for her advice. She'd spoken with Isaac and he'd agreed to try it, once they settled a few legal issues in the event she didn't survive.

From Turin they traveled to the region of Umbria and stayed in a villa outside Assisi. They'd planned to stay there for three days that would be spent sight-seeing and wandering the streets, enjoying the atmosphere of Italy. The last few days would be spent in spontaneity. They went to the Bascila de Francesco and admired the frescoes, the Roco Maggiore, a castle with panoramic views, and the Piazza del Comune, the main square of Assisi that is lined with cafes and has access to the archaeological site of the Foro Romano.

The evening of their second day of their visit Aria's phone rang. She frowned when she saw it was Sarah. "Sarah? What's wrong?" she asked because she knew her friend would not have called her on her honeymoon otherwise.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your honeymoon, Aria dear, but I knew I had to call you. I know you have been keeping track of your family line, the descendants of your brothers and sister, and I know that your brothers lines have been lost to time." She sighed softly, hating what she had to tell her friend. "There has been an accident. Your sister's great-great-great granddaughter has just been orphaned. Her parents were killed in a plane crash. Right now she is in the care of child services but if a blood relative does not come forward to take her in she will be placed into foster care for adoption."

Aria sat there listening and tears slipped down her cheeks. She'd only recently made the decision to reach out to them now that werewolves were out to the public and now she'd lost that chance.

Bran heard everything and took out his own phone. "Tell her we will be there as soon as we can," he said and called to arrange a flight to London.

Aria nodded and relayed what Bran said, although she was certain Sarah heard him. "Sarah, we'll be there soon. Can you contact child services and give them my number?"

"Of course, Aria,"

They hung up and Aria sat there feeling numb for several minutes before she forced herself into action. She packed their things while Bran took care of the travel arrangements. They would have to drive to Rome and fly out from there but they would be in London in just a few hours.

During the drive to the airport in Rome, Aria's phone rang and she spoke with the social worker in charge of the child. A blood test would be required and within two days, if it came back that they were related, even distantly, the child would be given over to their care. Aria knew it would come back as a match but she didn't tell the woman that. She just thanked her and promised to come directly to the office for the blood work as soon as they landed in London.

********************A&amp;O********************

Bran watched his mate as the plane taxied down the runway. He'd managed to get them a private flight, with a little assistance form Isaac, because with upset as Aria was he knew he'd have been on edge around others. Too on edge. He didn't like seeing his mate so distraught. "We will do all we need to in order to prove she is your kin and then we will take her home with us," he growled. He'd already contacted their pilot to have him fly to a private airstrip outside of London for their flight home. The only reason he'd had to get a different private plane to get from Italy was that he'd given their pilot a vacation to enjoy himself while they were on their honeymoon.

Aria leaned close to him and sighed softly. "A few weeks ago, while planning the wedding, I'd decided I wanted to meet my baby sister's great-great grandson. And now that chance is gone but I will not let her last living descendant be lost," she said with determination.

"Nor will I, my love." Bran knew, from when Kara first came to their pack, that Aria's family meant a great deal to her, her youngest sister especially, and he would do all he could to make sure the child had a happy life.

********************A&amp;O********************

The flight wasn't very long and when they touched down in London Winston and Sarah were waiting for them. Sarah approached Aria and hugged her. "I'm still sorry I had to interrupt your honeymoon," she said.

"It's okay, Sarah. I'm glad you called because I wouldn't have known right away otherwise. I have to meet with the social worker involved with her case right away to get blood work done so we can prove we're related." Aria had a death grip on Bran's hand while she spoke.

"We'll take you there before going to the house. No arguments, Aria, you two will stay with us," Winston told her. He looked at Bran. "As one Alpha to another, I offer aid to you and yours," he said.

"Thank you," Bran replied. "It is a generous offer and one we will not turn down." He slipped his arm around Aria as they headed to baggage claim. They had to use a cart to get everything out to the car that was waiting for them and Winston drove them to meet with the social worker then on to his and Sarah's home.

********************A&amp;O********************

Two day's later Aria's phone rang. "Mrs. Cornick, this is Elizabeth Baxter. The results from the blood work came back and your petition to become legal guardian of Lexia was approved."

Aria felt a bit weak at the words. "Thank you, Ms. Baxter. When can we come get her?"

"If you can meet me at the office you can take her home today. The paperwork just needs some signatures. I am very glad Lexia had family to go to, even if she doesn't know you. She's such a sweet child."

"We can meet you in half an hour," Aria replied and hung up. Her hands were shaking and she laughed at herself.

Bran went to her and pulled her into his arms. "It's alright to be anxious and nervous, Aria. I'll drive, you direct me where to go," he told her. They'd gotten a rental for their stay in London.

Aria gave him directions as he drove. Her hand rested on his thigh all the way there and when they pulled into the lot at child services she had to take several deep breaths to calm herself. By the time she got out of the car she was as calm as she could be with how nervous she was. They went inside and only had to wait a few minutes before Elizabeth Baxter came out. She was holding the hand of a dark haired little girl who could have easily been Aria's baby sister, Katherine, the resemblance was so strong.

"Lexia, this is Aria Cornick and her husband, Bran. Aria is a distant relative, she only recently found out she was related to you, and she and her husband are going to take good care of you," Elizabeth said.

Aria knelt when Lexia tried to hide behind the other woman. "It's okay, poppet," she said gently. "I know you're scared but you aren't alone. I didn't get to meet your mummy and daddy but I really wanted to." She kept her voice soft, gentle.

"I miss mummy and daddy," Lexia said and sniffled.

"I know poppet, I know. And I know you're scared but I won't let anything bad happen to you, I promise." Aria was only a little surprised when Bran knelt down to talk to her too.

"We both promise, little one. You'll be safe, and loved," he said just as gently as Aria had.

Lexia wiped at her eyes and came out from behind the social worker. Her dark hair was in a braid over one shoulder and her dark gray eyes looked at them as if she was weighing the truth of their words. "Promise?" she asked and there was a mixture of fear, sorrow, and hope in that single word.

"Promise," Bran told her solemnly.

She let go of the social worker's hand and went to them. As soon as Aria wrapped her up in her arms she clung to her and cried.

Aria held her and rocked her while they got all the paperwork filled out. As soon as they were back in the car Bran called the pilot to get the plane ready to go. He also made calls to find out who owned the house she'd called home. Her parents had only recently begun purchasing it and Bran paid off the mortgage so that nothing that might be of emotional value to the child would be lost. Before they left for the airport Winston promised to pack everything up and send it to them.

********************A&amp;O********************

Bran waited until they were airborne to send a message to both his sons. He knew they would be startled to know that their honeymoon was cut short, by a few days, but he decided to not explain why. He just wanted them there to meet them when they got to the airstrip in Aspen Creek.

Halfway through the flight Lexia crawled into Bran's lap, curled up there, and fell into an exhausted sleep. Aria watched as her mate cradled the child close. She was six years old but looked younger, smaller, and it was easy for her to curl up on his lap despite the fact he wasn't an overly large man. "You already feel protective of her, don't you?" she asked softly.

Bran looked at his mate. "Yes. She is your blood, that makes her mine as well, but she is also a child, alone in this world. How could I not want to protect her?" he asked.

Aria moved to his seat and knelt so she was looking up at him. "You couldn't. You're too good a man to not want to protect her, and that is one of the many things I love about you," she said softly.

When the plane landed in Aspen Creek Lexia was still in Bran's lap. He didn't want to upset the child so when it was safe to leave the plane he opened the door and descended the steps with her clinging to him. He smirked at the looks on his sons faces.

"Da?" Samuel was puzzled as Bran approached.

"It's a rather long story but to shorten it, the child is the last living descendant of Aria's sister, and the last human descendant of her family line. Her parents were killed in a plane crash and Aria and I have become her legal guardians."

There was something in Bran's eyes that made him frown. "What aren't you saying, Da?" he asked.

"Later," Bran replied. "Lexia, little one, these are my son's, Charles and Samuel," he said to her. They'd explained to her about werewolves, and that they were both wolves, and that she was safe because they would not ever let anyone harm her. It made introducing her to Samuel and Charles easier. "We'd like to get Lexia settled into her new home, we can talk later," he added.

Samuel and Charles shared a look but neither asked any further questions. They knew Bran would explain later. "Alright Da. We brought the Humvee for you, we'll help get your luggage taken care of," Charles said and he and Samuel took care of that for them then headed to their respective homes.

Once at the house they settled Lexia into the bedroom closest to theirs. They would redecorate it, or rather have Thea redecorate it, putting her interior decorating skills to work, so that Lexia would really feel like the room was hers, but for now it was done in warm browns that should have seemed dark but didn't. The room was soothing. Aria sat at her bedside and watched her sleep. She was the very last of her line. It wasn't so much a grieving of her family line coming to an end, or nearly coming to an end. It was more a grieving that, had Aria not survived the change, had she given herself over to the grief of losing Jacob, she wouldn't be there now to make sure Lexia grew up happy and loved, just as her sister had. "I will watch over her, just as I watched over you, Katie," she whispered. "She will know love and happiness, this I swear on your memory, and on my honor, sister mine," she added. She leaned over, kissed Lexia's forehead, and settled into the chair to watch over her that first night in case Lexia awoke scared of the unfamiliar surroundings.


	20. Chapter Twenty

**A/N:** All cannon characters and settings belong to the brilliant mind of Patricia Briggs. The rest comes solely from my imagination. This is written merely for my own pleasure and the pleasure of others. Also, I tend to get long-winded, so some of my chapters may be long, no, not may be, will be. You have been warned!

********************A&amp;O********************

Aria watched as the little girl she'd begun to think of as her daughter stretched out on the floor of the family room coloring. She and Bran were granted guardianship of Lexia but that wasn't enough, not for Aria. As soon as they'd returned home they'd started the adoption process to make her their daughter. It was hard to believe that after so many years she was finally a mother.

Lexia had been with them for two weeks now. Every night she awoke crying for her parents and every night Aria went to hold her and rock her, to comfort her. That wasn't surprising given the type of person she was. Helping others and comforting them was a part of who she was. What **would** surprise many, those who didn't know him personally, was that on that first night Bran told Aria to bring Lexia into their room so she could sleep nestled between them and feel safe, and they continued to bring her in there every night she awoke in tears.

"Hello poppet," Aria said as she moved to kneel on the floor next to Lexia. "What are you coloring?" she asked.

"A fairy," Lexia replied. Anna had given her several coloring books and crayons the day after they'd returned home with her.

Aria leaned closer and smiled. She was coloring Tinkerbell. "That is a very pretty fairy," she said and touched her hair a moment in a reassuring gesture.

Lexia stopped coloring and looked up at her. "Aunt Aria? Why did mummy and daddy have to go away?" she asked and the tears started again.

Aria shifted so she was sitting and pulled the little girl into her arms to rock her. "I don't know why it happened, poppet. What I do know is that they are both watching over you from heaven, and although they miss you terribly, they're happy that you are safe and loved," she said gently.

"I miss them," Lexia said and cried harder.

"I know poppet, I know." Aria's heart hurt for the grief she felt pouring off of her. It wasn't fair for someone so young to have to suffer so much. Aria rocked her until she fell asleep and then carried her upstairs to tuck her into bed. She prayed to any deity that was listening to watch over Lexia and help her to heal from this loss.

********************A&amp;O********************

Nearly four months had passed since Bran watched his mate walk down the aisle and become his wife. Many things had happened in that time. He'd become a grandfather again and his tiny granddaughter had Samuel wrapped around her finger. He'd also become a father himself to a sweet little girl that had both him **and** his mate wrapped around **her** little finger. They were both so fiercely protective of her, he pitied anyone who ever tried to harm her. If he didn't kill them his mate would.

It was mid-summer, the sun was warm but not too hot, and the Cornick clan was out enjoying it. Clan. It was odd to think of it that way when for so long it was just him, Samuel, and Charles. Now all three of them not only had mates they loved and were married to, but children as well. His mate, with the help of his daughters-in-law, had planned a family picnic for them all. They'd spent most of the day before preparing the food because when you have this many werewolves together, well it takes a lot to feed them all.

Bran watched his granddaughter, Juliana, sweet talk Charles and Samuel into playing catch with her. She'd changed a lot in the months she'd been with Charles and Anna. Gone was the sad, withdrawn child she'd been and in it's place was a child who loved to laugh.

His gaze shifted to Samuel's mate, Chloe. She was nursing their daughter, Amaris, and watching Samuel with such adoration on her face. Samuel smiled at her and Bran watched her light up from it. It was good to see his eldest son so happy after being alone, and unhappy, for so long. Laughter caught his ears and Bran looked to where his mate stood pushing their daughter on the swing.

The adoption was finalized a month after they'd become Lexia's legal guardians and she was well and truly theirs. Watching them together Bran couldn't help but smile. They'd changed his life in countless ways. For the first time in more years than he could remember there was quiet in his mind. Before, even with Blue Jay Woman and Leah, his beast was never quiet. He prowled inside his head and snarled to get out. But not anymore. They say that music soothes the savage beast. For Bran Cornick that music was the laughter of his daughter as his mate pushed her higher and higher on the swing. His beast was finally tamed by the laughter of a small child and the love of a good woman.

********************A&amp;O********************

********************A&amp;O********************

********************A&amp;O********************

**A/N:** This ends this chapter in Bran and Aria's story, but it doesn't end their story completely. They have a little girl to raise now, after all. Their story will continue, of that you can be sure.

To those who have read, favorited, followed, and reviewed, thank you for seeing this through to the end with me.


End file.
